<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sleigh, a Promise, and a Winter Night by MagatamaMan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425780">A Sleigh, a Promise, and a Winter Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagatamaMan/pseuds/MagatamaMan'>MagatamaMan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Because I can't write porn without plot, Character Development, F/M, Fellatio, Fit for the winter season, Fluff, Fun in a Sleigh, Gift Fic, Had too much fun, I swear, Marathon Sex, Masturbation/Fingering, Romance, Sex, Smut, Stealthy Smut, Wasn't suppose to be this long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagatamaMan/pseuds/MagatamaMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin discovers Emmeryn in a compromising position one night, and their relationship changes drastically because of it. That said, it does allow the tactician to get closer to the Exalt, and see a side of her no one else has before. During a winter festival, they escalate things even further... and Robin sees his chance to evolve their relationship into something more meaningful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emerina | Emmeryn/My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sleigh, a Promise, and a Winter Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is a story I wrote as part of a gift exchange collab for the FE Lewd Writers group. Those of us participating chose prompts from a list to write about and didn't find out about who we were writing for until Christmas. I got Scrib_eyeSteak which was a pleasant surprise. I'm a few days late though because of holiday stuff, so I hope he doesn't hold that against me too much... </p><p>Anyway, my prompt was as follows: Robin and Emmeryn go for a nice sleigh ride under a warm blanket and end up getting frisky behind the coachman’s back.</p><p>I had lots of fun with this. Gave me a great excuse to write some Robin/Emmeryn and practice some smut writing which I haven't done a lot of. I just hope it meets expectations and that those who decide to read enjoy it.</p><p>By the by, this story takes place between chapters 5 and 6 of Fire Emblem: Awakening. So after Maribelle is rescued and Gangrel declares war, but before the assassination attempt on Emmeryn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Briefly turning his attention away from the documents he was working on, Robin glanced at the calendar on his desk before doing a double take when he spied the date.</p><p>“Has it really been so long…?” Robin murmured to himself, staring at the date and realizing that he wasn’t seeing things.</p><p>Six months. Approximately half a year since Chrom had found him in that field and appointed him as his tactician. Robin was mildly surprised by how quickly the time had passed. It felt like he’d been part of the Shepherds for much longer than that, yet according to the calendar it hadn’t even been a year since his recruitment.</p><p>Maybe it felt like more time should’ve passed because of all that had happened. Fighting Risen, traveling to Ferox, taking part in a tournament to decide the next Khan, traveling back to Ylisse, going on missions throughout the halidom… and most recently, rescuing a noble and having Plegia’s King Gangrel declare war on Ylisse.</p><p>Robin took a moment to marvel at just how much he’d had to deal with since Ylisse’s royal family took him in. All in all, for someone without any memories he felt pretty proud of himself for how well he’d handled everything. He hadn’t broken down from stress, he dealt with the risks of being a Shepherd, and despite being at war with another country he lacked any desire to run for the hills. He supposed that spoke well of his mentality and gave him some confidence that he wasn’t a cowardly man prior to his memory loss.</p><p>Though… he supposed that if he weren’t as close to Chrom as he was, or the rest of the Shepherds for that matter, his priorities might’ve been different.</p><p>…Still, no matter how grateful he was to Chrom and how much he cherished their friendship, avoiding the amount of paperwork the prince was content to shove off onto him would serve as a compelling excuse if he ever did decide to desert.</p><p>Giving the stack of papers on his desk a baleful look, Robin returned to his work.</p><p>Really, the documents he was currently attending to didn’t have anything to do with his job as a tactician. The report he was in the middle of drafting was actually a write up about what effect the war with Plegia might have on Ylisse’s economy in the long term. Underneath it waited another document about the business deal he’d hashed out with Anna in regards to the supplies that would be provided to the Ferox troops sent to reinforce Ylisse’s borders. To the side there were several papers detailing experiments he and Miriel had conducted to try and better understand the Risen and how they functioned. His notepad that listed all his lessons on etiquette that Maribelle had roped him into had somehow wound up on his desk… as well as some scribbles about ways he could get back at Lissa for the prank she pulled on him last week. There were even some recipes that Stahl had shared with him alongside some notes he’d planned to give to Sumia about the desserts she’d shared with him some time ago. And then there was the document that listed his plans for a noble gala, of all things, something Chrom had begged him to help with since he didn’t want to deal with planning for all the accommodations that inevitably came with organizing a party for Ylisse’s upper class.</p><p>Somehow, without realizing, he had become more than just a tactician.</p><p>In the months since his recruitment, he’d been a friend, a partner, a confidant, a research assistant, an accomplice, and more recently an investor for a merchant. All experiences he’d gathered from spending time with his friends or doing favors for those who had come to rely on him. As busy as he was, the fact that an outsider like him was relied on to such a degree was flattering in a way. Compared to the rest of the Shepherds who’d known each other for years, Robin was given the same level of trust even though he’d only been with them for a fraction of the time.</p><p>In just a few months he’d become the Shepherds’ problem solver and man-to-go-to whenever they need help with something. And while the extra work was tedious at times, Robin ultimately enjoyed being trusted with the additional duties that weren’t necessarily outlined in his “tactician” job description. Being so trusted and relied upon was quite a boost to his ego, and more than that, helping out his friends was a good way of paying them back for all they’d given him. For someone who could only offer a tactical mindset and a fancy cloak to Chrom’s cause, his duties helped to keep him grounded and set the foundation for his current life. He’d do everything in his power to keep it that way and prove his worth to Ylisse and the royal family.</p><p>A knock on his office door made him glance up once more. “It’s open!”</p><p>As soon as he announced that, the door burst open and Robin found himself staring at one of his more frequent visitors.</p><p>“Hey, Robin!” Lissa smiled as she skipped into the room.</p><p>“Good morning, Lissa.” Robin greeted the sprightly princess with a smile of his own. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>“What? Can’t I come and visit my favorite tactician?”</p><p>“You know other tacticians besides me?”</p><p>“Maybe. I know lots of people.” Lissa stuck her tongue out at him before her expression suddenly became sheepish. “But actually, I came here because I was kinda hoping you’d be able to help out with something.”</p><p>“And what is it you want my help with?”</p><p>“See… there’s this meeting with some nobles later today. Emm and I will be negotiating a few things… and I was kinda hoping you’d be available to sit in and help convince them to go along with our plans.”</p><p>Robin bit back a sigh at the prospect of adding yet another job to his growing list, but gave the youngest princess a reassuring smile.</p><p>“And what exactly are these plans of yours that I’ll be arguing in favor for?” Robin asked, earning an elated smile from the girl. “I’ll need to know the details if I’m to make a case for you.”</p><p>“I’m glad you asked!” Lissa grinned. “See, it’s almost the end of the year and we have a tradition here in Ylisse…”</p>
<hr/><p>“A festival. Is now really the best time for it?” Robin punctuated his statement by moving his troops on the game board to circle his opponent’s pieces. “Tradition is all well and good, but given the war with Plegia can the kingdom really afford to spare the resources to organize it?”</p><p>“You made it clear during the meeting that we certainly can.” Emmeryn returned with a smile as she moved her pegasus knights to meet Robin’s cavalry rush head on.</p><p>Robin revealed his hidden archer troupe and swiftly eliminated the Exalt’s pegasus knight squadron form the board. “It’s not that. I’m just thinking that the funds and manpower put towards organizing this festival would be better suited contributing to the war effort.”</p><p>“Such was the point the nobles who wanted to cancel the annual festival made.” Emmeryn nodded, sighing as she removed her sun sleeves. “Yet, you argued in favor of the festival.”</p><p>“Only because Lissa asked me to. Speaking honestly, even if I was arguing in favor of the festival a part of me was inclined to side with the nobles on this matter.” Robin confessed, scanning the board as Emmeryn contemplated her next move.</p><p>The Winterstar Festival.</p><p>After hearing about it from Lissa, Robin only had a few hours to read up on it before the meeting. There were conflicting accounts regarding when exactly the festival had first been established, with Robin only able to determine that it had been created sometime in the halidom’s early days, but it was an annual festival held in Ylisstol a week before the turn of the new year. Apparently, it involved decorating the entire capital and lining the streets with vendors and small bonfires. Citizens would then cook and eat in the streets, exchanging gifts with their friends and neighbors, and celebrate the end of the year.</p><p>Beyond being an excuse to enjoy time with friends and family, there were also two very noteworthy events during the festival though.</p><p>First, was the large evergreen that would be placed in the center of Ylisstol’s main plaza. Citizens could make their own ornaments to hang and decorate the tree with, or if they weren’t the artistic or creative sort, attach pieces of paper to the branches that had small wishes written on them. It was a community event, and very popular with the citizens in the capital.</p><p>Secondly, the Exalt and her family would be participating in a small ceremony where they would place an ornamental star atop the evergreen. The ornament was meant to represent the star for which the festival was named after and upon placing decoration, it was meant to symbolize the royal family acknowledging the countless other wishes that adorned the tree. As the star was being placed, the Exalt would give a prayer to Naga asking her to bless Ylisse and its people with good fortune for the following year. The general merrymaking would resume from there and the tree would be taken down the day before the next year actually began.</p><p>It sounding like an entertaining event to be sure, and Robin was actually quite interested in the festival himself, but with the war and all the other duties he had to attend to…</p><p>“You could have refused to attend the meeting. If you really think the festival is unnecessary-”</p><p>“I’m not saying that.” Robin interjected quickly. “I’m actually excited! If I remember right, about a month after Chrom inducted me into the Shepherds there was another festival held here in Ylisstol. It was some kind of harvest festival if I think…”</p><p>“Ah yes, our Summer Harvest Festival. Did you enjoy yourself then?”</p><p>“Actually, I never attended.”</p><p>“Oh?” Emmeryn’s eyes widened slightly, the statement coming as a bit of a shock. “But… surely Chrom or someone else would have invited you. Did you refuse the invitation? Or… did you spend the day buried under a pile of documents?”</p><p>Robin shook his head at the cheeky inquiry. The explanation was much more mundane.</p><p>“Not quite. I didn’t even have an office back then and had yet to encounter the deadly foes known as reforms, tax papers and permits.” Robin said, earning a giggle from the Exalt. “No, I’d only participated in a handful of battles so far, and I wasn’t quite as trusted as I am now.”</p><p>“Fredrick?” Emmeryn guessed, aware of misgivings the knight had towards the amnesiac when he’d been brought to the halidom. Fredrick had warned her plenty of times to be careful around Robin early on.</p><p>“It wasn’t just him. A few of the others were still a little uneasy around me.” Robin shrugged as he said so. It was all in the past now since it was all in the past. “So I volunteered to help with the border watch in order to prove myself. Show that I was committed to the Shepherds and protecting the halidom. I joined Philia and her pegasus knights at the south border fort and fought off bandits for a week before returning. I missed the entire festival because of it.”</p><p>“I see…” Emmeryn murmured. Now that she thought of it, she did remember assigning Philia and her troops to guard the south border around the time of the summer festival. Bandit attacks had gotten more frequent then, plus the Risen had started showing up in greater numbers around then too…</p><p>“I think I earned a little goodwill during that time. Philia and I wound up getting along quite well too, and she gave me several insights on how pegasus knights fought back then. I think she may have put in a good word with Fredrick too, since he stopped looking at me so suspiciously after that week.” Robin mused.</p><p>“Phila has spoken well of you before.” Emmeryn smiled, moving her mages to attack Robin’s archers. Discarding a few movement points he’d saved, Robin simply moved his pieces back a few tiles and avoided the assault. “She trusts you. As do I.”</p><p>“I work everyday to repay the trust you’ve given me, your Grace.” Robin smiled warmly. “My point is, after I learned about the Winterstar Festival I was actually looking forward to it. But speaking as a tactician, when I think about other issues that need to be addressed, taking time organize a festival is-”</p><p>“I understand what you’re trying to say.” Emmeryn smiled, raising a hand to stop Robin’s explanation. “Yet, I’d like to bring up a few points you yourself brought up during our conference with the nobles. The war will surely intensify in the coming months, and there are still those who remember the last Ylisse-Plegia War.”</p><p>“You’re one of them.” Robin pointed out.</p><p>“I am.” Emmeryn acknowledged with somber expression. “War is terrible. I’ve worked so hard to heal Ylisse and its people. Even now the scars from my father’s war still linger… and now those turbulent times have come yet again, because the Mad King so desperately wanted to incite conflict. Because of the incident in Themis, and because he refused to be swayed by my words alone, both the people of Ylisse and Plegia will suffer greatly in the coming days…”</p><p>Robin’s heart went out to Emmeryn as she spoke, and not for the first time he was in awe of her. Her words made it clear that she was thinking not just for Ylisse’s people, but for Plegia’s as well. To be concerned for those who were considered their enemies… with her every word and action, Emmeryn encompassed the ideals of peace she desired.</p><p>“Yet, no matter my efforts, no matter how much I’ve tried to make amends for the terrible deeds Ylisse took in the past, I was unable to prevent war from happening again. So I thought that at least with the Winterstar Festival, for a little while at least-”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Robin interrupted her, bowing his head in an apology. “I should’ve recognized how much this festival means to the people of Ylisse. While I understand where the nobles are coming from, you know your people better than anyone. If there wasn’t any merit to going on with the festival, I wouldn’t have been able to convince them anyway. The fact that I was able to argue in favor of the festival’s necessity and have them accept it is proof enough of that.”</p><p>“Yes. There will be tough times ahead, which is why I would like Ylisse to spend their time happily before the war escalates. The Winterstar Festival may be the last chance to do that.” Emmeryn sighed. “Honestly, I’d like to forget the war. At least… at least for a little while. Though that probably makes it sound like I only wanted the festival to go through because I myself don’t want to deal with more troublesome matters…”</p><p>The honest admission probably would have shocked anyone else, but Robin only gave the woman a sympathetic smile. “If anything, it’s a good excuse for you to finally take break.”</p><p>“You’re the last person who should be telling me that.” Emmeryn pouted slightly as she moved her mages to pursue Robin’s archers.</p><p>Robin laughed lightly in response to that.</p><p>He took a moment to marvel at the position he found himself in. Casually chatting and trading light barbs with the Exalt of Ylisse… it wasn’t a relationship someone like him should’ve been able to enjoy. His and Emmeryn’s relationship should have been a distant one, yet they had grown quite close in the past few months.</p><p>Really, considering his own job and the responsibilities that came with it, Emmeryn was probably the only other person who had to deal with as much paperwork as him, if not more. She certainly attended more meetings than he did, since all he had to do was confer with the Shepherds and other commanders within the army so he rarely had to deal with the upper class unless he was asked to by the Exalt herself or one of the other royals… which had been happening more and more often as of late. Today was just the latest example.</p><p>His work often took him to the Exalt’s personal office, and Robin had eventually garnered enough trust that he’d been asked to help with Emmeryn’s own work directly on more than one occasion. A good handful of his afternoons had been spent sitting at the Exalt’s work table in an extra chair beside her, filling out paperwork together and discussing the best ways to organize Ylisse’s affairs.</p><p>Unexpectedly, Robin had become an unofficial advisor and close confidant of the Exalt herself. Quite the accomplishment for a man who’d been found in a random field without his memories.</p><p>And though it might have been arrogant of him to say so, Robin felt he had grown to understand Emmeryn in a way no one else could. There were certain… circumstances that had led to that, but when he saw her getting discouraged, he wanted to do everything he could to dispel her worries and show that she had his support.</p><p>“You’re not perfect, Emm.” Robin said eventually, and while he’d probably get an earful if anyone else heard him say that, the small smile he saw playing on her lips was proof of how much she appreciated his honesty. “It’s okay for you to be a little selfish sometimes.”</p><p>“An Exalt can’t be selfish. Her people should always come first…”</p><p>Robin sighed at that. “Your love for Ylisse is apparent, but you don’t need to neglect your own needs all the time. It’s important you make time for yourself too.”</p><p>“Again, I don’t know how I feel about you giving me advice on how I spend my time.” Emmeryn pointed out. “Besides, as rare as the opportunities come by, I find time to unwind.”</p><p>“I’m very much aware of that.” Robin quipped, smiling a little at the way her cheeks pinked.</p><p>“Y-Yes, well… at the very least, during the Winterstar Festival I’ll be able to spend my time leisurely. That is, assuming there are no incidents that come up. After all, if Plegia decides to attack during the festival…”</p><p>“You might not actually have to worry about that.” Robin told her, having his own mage squad join with his retreating archers before clashing with Emmeryn’s mage unit. “Plegia hasn’t been as active these past couple weeks, so I think we can afford to indulge in a little celebration. Plus, with the troops Ferox lent us supporting the border guards we shouldn’t have to worry about any bandit problems for a while.”</p><p>Emmeryn rolled down her leggings once Robin’s combined archers and mages finished wiping her magic unit from the board. “Plegia hasn’t launched any major attacks at all?”</p><p>“No. Honestly, our biggest skirmish with Plegia to date was that battle near Themis when we rescued Maribelle.” Robin replied, moving his archers and mages up to support his cavalry troops as they clashed with Emmeryn’s main force. “Other than a few border skirmishes, the Plegian army had been surprisingly passive in this war so far. Considering how eager King Gangrel was for this war, I’m surprised we haven’t clashed with their main army at all. It makes me a little worried about their plans for the future…”</p><p>“Or maybe they have their own festival to attend?” Emmeryn suggested. “Plegia has holidays too. Perhaps they have something special to celebrate at the end of the year.”</p><p>“I suppose that’s one possibility.” Robin smiled, allowing the thought to distract him from more worrying speculations. “Better to focus on our own celebrations though. Would you mind telling me a little more about the festival so I know what to look forward to?”</p><p>“Of course!” Emmeryn smiled, clapping her hands together excitedly as she happily set aside the topic of war at Robin’s prompting. “You’ll love it, I’m sure. While it’s a shame you missed out on Summer Harvest Festival, I’m actually glad the Winterstar Festival will be your first festival experience in Ylisse.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Out of all the festivals Ylisse hosts throughout the year, Winterstar is my favorite. The food and drink, celebrating in the streets and in the snow… it’s great fun! Just remember to dress warmly for when you go out. It would put a damper on things if you don’t have a way to deal with the cold.”</p><p>“A very good point.” Robin acknowledged, glancing to the side and watching the snow fall outside the window. Ylisse had experienced a few snowy days during the past week. It wasn’t anything close to the amount of snowfall Ferox got, but it was enough to frost the castle windows and cover the capital in a thin blanket of white powder.</p><p>“Actually, one of my favorite activities during the festival are the sleigh rides.”</p><p>“The what?”</p><p>“Sleigh rides. It’s something that came about during a Winterstar Festival long ago.” Emmeryn smiled. “During his reign, one of the previous Exalt’s would travel throughout the capital on a sleigh, giving out presents to his subjects personally as a thank you for supporting him throughout the year. Gift giving usually only happened between friends and family, so it was quite a surprise for his subjects to find him on their doorsteps giving gifts himself. Since then, coachmen have taken up the practice of driving people around on sleighs during the winter festival.”</p><p>“Interesting. Does that mean you’ll be handing out presents on a sleigh?”</p><p>“Oh no. As much as I’d like to show my gratitude to my people personally… it’d impractical trying to find gifts for so many people. I think the halidom was much smaller during that Exalt’s time, since that’s the only way I can imagine that he’d managed to give a gift to every one of his citizens.” Emmeryn laughed. “No, I’ll include my thanks to my citizens in my prayer to Naga on night of the festival.”</p><p>“Well, that’s good to hear. While handing out presents is all well and good, trying to gift every citizen with a present would probably take up the entire day. You wouldn’t have any time to enjoy the festival yourself.”</p><p>“True enough.” Emmeryn giggled. “But back to the sleigh rides… it’s actually how my family will get to main square during the festival. We’ll all gather onto a sleigh, cover it in blankets, and get pulled through the streets towards our destination. We’ll arrive at the evergreen tree, place the star, give our prayers to Naga, then head on back to the castle on our sleigh. It’s like riding a big moving bed.”</p><p>“That does sound fun.” Robin admitted. “Certainly a different experience from a regular carriage ride.</p><p>“It is. It’s far more comfortable for one thing. I highly recommend trying it out if you get the opportunity.” Emmeryn smiled. “After we return to the castle, Chrom usually has something prepared. It wouldn’t surprise me if he was already planning a party with the other Shepherds.”</p><p>“Hm… I haven’t heard anything from him yet.” Robin murmured, thinking that if Chrom was planning a celebration of some sort he’d be the first to hear about it.</p><p>“He’ll probably mention something about it soon. Since he created the Shepherds, he’s thrown a party in the barracks for every Winterstar Festival. I doubt he’d skip it this year.” Emmeryn proclaimed. “If there’s any night to cut loose, it would be the night of the Winterstar. I don’t often have very many chances to mingle with Chrom’s friends, so I’m actually quite looking forward to it.”</p><p>“So you’ll be joining them? There’s not some noble gala or celebration you need to attend?”</p><p>“Well… I might have to exchange greetings with a few noble houses earlier in the day.” Emmeryn mused. “But during the night, I’m completely free to do what I want. For a little while anyway.”</p><p>“…Guess I’ll take a cue and take the night off too.” Robin grinned, even more excited for the festival next week. Of course, that meant he’d have to work even harder to get his current work done so his duties wouldn’t linger in the back of his mind during the festival. Looking at Emmeryn’s expression, it looked like she was having similar thoughts.</p><p>“I’ve been so stressed lately. With my regular duties and worrying about the war with Plegia…” Emmeryn murmured as she moved her healers up in an attempt to help her main force recover from the damage they were taking from Robin’s units. As she did, she gave the tactician a grateful smile. “It’s because I’ve had so much work recently that I’m glad you were able to set aside some time to play another game with me.”</p><p>“I’m always happy to make time for you, Emm.” Robin smiled, getting another small blush from the Exalt. “Really, I’m just glad to have another opponent to play against in Heros &amp; Allies. Virion and Miriel are the only ones who will ever play it with me.”</p><p>“Well, you’re quite the player. I could understand if others would be too intimidated to challenge you.” Emmeryn said, clicking her tongue when Robin moved his wyvern knight squadron from across the map to ambush her healers. Seeing as she had no other troops to spare to come to the unit’s rescue, Emmeryn had her healers immediately retreat and removed them from the board. She unclipped her bra and set it aside on the couch beside her with the rest of her clothes. “I really thought I could win this time.”</p><p>“Hey now… that game isn’t over yet. You could still make a comeback.” Robin murmured as he stared transfixed at the Exalt’s naked breasts. No matter how many times he saw them, he never got tired looking. It was amazing how much the blonde had hidden underneath her usual bulky robes.</p><p>“I have my doubts since you still have more than half your forces while I’ve just got my main army and a few special units left.” Emmeryn complained, crossing her arms under her breasts and causing Robin’s focus to skew even further from the game. “But I won’t let it end that easily.”</p><p>“Of course not…” Robin mumbled distractedly as she leaned forward to move her pieces.</p><p>Truly, Emmeryn’s breasts could’ve been considered a national treasure of Ylisse. The way they had bounced when Emmeryn had removed her bra and the way they shook whenever she moved…</p><p>Robin shook his head and moved his gaze back to the game board, frowning when he saw what his inattentiveness had cost him. Two mercenary units from Emmeryn’s faction had flanked his combined forces in a pincer attack with her main army. His archer unit had paid for it and Emmeryn was already picking them off the map. A quick glance back up at Emmeryn and seeing the mischievous smile on her face made it clear that she knew exactly what she was doing. He removed his vest with a sigh before narrowing his eyes at the board.</p><p>She should’ve known that he wasn’t going to show her any mercy after pulling a stunt like that.</p><p>Rallying quickly, he moved his wyvern squad to join up with his combined forces attacking Emmeryn’s main army and at the same time pulled his own pegasus knight squadron over from where he had them on standby. They were carrying his armored units with them, and using up the majority of his remaining movement and action points, he dropped his armored units right behind Emmeryn’s mercenaries and attacked with both them and his pegasus squad. Crushing the mercenary units between his two forces, they were eliminated and Robin was able to join both of his combined forces before overwhelming the Exalt’s main army. From there, he used the rest of his movement points to enter Emmeryn’s main base where she could do nothing but surrender since her commander’s personal guard couldn’t do a thing to defend against the majority of Robin’s units that had invaded her camp.</p><p>“And that’s game.” Robin smiled, shifting his eyes back up toward Emmeryn who only pouted in response.</p><p>“…I’ll beat you again one day.” Emmeryn declared.</p><p>“Promises, promises.” Robin taunted, earning a glare from the woman. It didn’t have any real heat behind it though so he wasn’t bothered. Even then, it didn’t take long for the Exalt’s glare to melt into a different expression.</p><p>Cheeks flushing, Emmeryn pulled the ties on her panties, the only article of clothing she was left wearing, and let the fabric fall away from her hips.</p><p>Thus, the renowned Exalt of Ylisse sat on the couch in the center of her office, completely naked before the Shepherd’s tactician. Sitting across the table from her, the board game was left completely forgotten as Robin drank in the sight before him. Only missing his boots, his vest and his signature cloak, Robin couldn’t help the wide, excited grin that stretched across his face as he gazed hard at the naked woman before him.</p><p>“S-So… Robin…” Emmeryn breathed, spreading her legs so that he could see the arousal dripping from her pussy. Using her right hand to cup one of her breasts and the fingers of her left hand to spread open the lips of her pussy, Emmeryn gave the man a sensual smile. “You’re the victor once again… what would you like to do this time…?”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Robin got up from his chair and moved to take a seat beside her on the couch. Hearing her breath quicken and seeing the excitement in her eyes as he approached, Robin thought back to how he and the Exalt had first started this little game of theirs…</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>TWO MONTHS AGO</strong>
</p><p>The Royal Library was a great resource and ever since the Exalt had granted him permission to borrow books from the collections there, Robin had been a frequent visitor.</p><p>It really showed the trust Emmeryn had for him now. After a month of helping with her work and getting to know her, that she would allow him access to that place was a privilege he was extremely grateful for. Not even the nobles who sat on the council and served as her advisors were allowed access to the Royal Library, yet he was. The books he’d borrowed had helped him immensely, allowing him to tackle his job and responsibilities even more efficiently than before. Robin finally felt like he was coming into his own and proving to those still skeptical about him that he had earned that office Chrom had set up in the castle for him a few weeks ago.</p><p>It was well past midnight and once more Robin was one of the few individuals, other than the palace night guards, still awake at this ungodly hour. It wasn’t anything unusual for him though. He often stayed up late in order to organize their rosters, take inventory of supplies, run through possible battle formations, prepare for missions… not to mention the additional work he’d taken on to lessen the load the other royals had to deal with. It led to him making frequent trips to and from the Royal Library.</p><p>On his way to return some books he’d borrowed earlier, Robin noticed that the door to the Royal Library was slightly ajar when he arrived. He’d visited sometime after dinner earlier in the day in order to pick up a few books on Ylisse’s economy… perhaps he’d left it open by accident? Thinking nothing of it, Robin shrugged and pushed his way into the library, stopping short when he heard a noise.</p><p>“Is that… someone’s voice…?”</p><p>Robin crouched low and stepped quietly through the book aisles. Peering deeper into the library, Robin saw a light flickering towards the back. This late at night the lanterns were put out, and that someone other than him was here this late…</p><p>An intruder?</p><p>Robin crept closer to the light source, pulling out the thunder tome he kept tucked away in his coat pocket at all times. He didn’t conjure a spell just yet. If it really was an intruder, he needed to maintain the element of surprise. With his back pressed against one of the larger bookshelves, Robin peered around the corner to see who it was making that noise.</p><p><em>“…Now that I’m closer, it almost sounds like someone’s moaning.”</em> Robin thought with a puzzled frown. <em>“But why would someone be-”</em></p><p>The sight he came upon drove his thoughts to an abrupt halt and nearly made his heart stop in his chest.</p><p>It was Emmeryn. That wasn’t too unusual. The Exalt herself had been the one to give him his first tour of the Royal Library, and sometimes he’d run into her while borrowing books for himself. There had even been a couple days where they had made the library their joint workstation, commandeering one of the tables and tackling paperwork together.</p><p>But this… this was…!</p><p>Emmeryn sat at one of the tables near the end of the library. It was in a section that was a little hidden away, far from the entrance and if Robin remembered right contained books that really didn’t have anything to do with Ylisse’s history or culture. Rather, it was where various Exalts had collected their personal literature. Books meant to be enjoyed casually rather than tomes and records that contained information that would benefit the halidom at large. Emmeryn had a rather large book open on the table in front of her, though her chair was turned away from the table. This left Emmeryn’s head turned away from Robin but left her body facing him…</p><p>…Her body which was completely nude save for the long cape that Emmeryn seemed to be using as a covering for wooden chair she sat on.</p><p>It was sight that Robin couldn’t have ever imagined if he weren’t already staring at it… though more outstanding than having the Exalt’s naked body unwittingly displayed to him was the fact that Emmeryn was currently pumping her fingers in and out of her soaking entrance!</p><p>Robin’s mouth fell open in shock as he watched Emmeryn moan and pleasure herself.</p><p>Emmeryn… the renowned Exalt, Chrom and Lissa’s older sister, a woman he respected more than any other… was masturbating in the Royal Library in the middle of the night?!</p><p>More than that though… it was only now that Robin truly acknowledged what an amazing figure eldest royal had.</p><p>Pale, creamy skin flush with exertion from her sensuous actions… large breasts, bigger than any he’d seen at the pubs Vaike had managed to drag him to a couple of times, Robin doubted that he’d be able to fit one into his palm… a slim waist, toned stomach, wide hips… Emmeryn possessed a body most women around the world would envy. But what really stoked the fire in Robin’s soul was the contrasting images in his mind. Between the pure sovereign he’d come to know and the shameless vixen he was watching pleasure herself right now…</p><p>It was beyond comprehension!</p><p>It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen!</p><p>It was the hottest thing he’d probably see in his entire life!</p><p><em>“This has to be a dream.”</em> Robin attempted to convince himself in his mind as he tried his damndest to ignore how tight his pants felt all of sudden. There was absolutely no way that this was actually happening. The kind, serene, immaculate Exalt of Ylisse was NOT fingering herself in the library in the middle of the night. That wasn’t what he was staring at. It was just a dream. Something that was being filtered into his subconscious. He had been overworking himself a little lately. Maybe he was actually back in his office, passed out on his desk.</p><p>“Ah-ahonmm…mmMM!”</p><p>Emmeryn’s sensual moan snapped Robin out of his thoughts and drew his attention back to the sight before him. Swallowing heavily, and ignoring the tiny voice in his head telling him that this wasn’t something he should be looking at, Robin took in the scene.</p><p>Though there was only a single candle lit up on the table, Robin could see everything from where he stood. Emmeryn’s robes, leggings, smallclothes and other personal effects were draped over another chair nearby. Emmeryn used her free hand to turn the pages of the book she had open on the table, using the other to stroke herself vigorously. Though her eyes were half-lidded they were full of excitement, and even in the dull light Robin could see her arousal glistening around her fingers and on her thighs, dripping down and staining her cape that covered the chair she sat on.</p><p>Closing her eyes all the way and turning away from her book, Emmeryn moved her fingers even faster, and Robin could hear the wet sounds she made as she dug her fingers furiously inside herself.</p><p>“Oooh… ooaaah!”</p><p>Emmeryn began to rock gently against her fingers, dropping her other hand down and trailing it across her toned stomach before it joined her other hand. With both hands, she stroked her pussy and her moans and pants increased in tempo. Robin felt his heartbeat quicken as he realized what he was about to see.</p><p>“Almost… just a little more… just a little…!” Emmeryn panted as she raised one hand up to rub her clit while she continued to scrape against her inner walls with digits of the opposite hand.</p><p>Eventually, the blonde threw her head back and let out a strangled cry, and Robin was transfixed as liquid sprayed forth from between her fingers, soaking her cape and dripping onto the carpet.</p><p>“Ohgn… ohm… ha…”</p><p>Robin stared as Emmeryn looked down at herself. After a few moments, the tactican’s eyes bulged when Emmeryn began moving her fingers once more.</p><p>“Haa… yes… mMhm… oooh…”</p><p>She was going for another session?! Unbelievable. Robin gulped as he stared at the Exalt’s sweaty skin and the stains her pussy juices had made on her cape and the carpet. With the way her skin glistened, and with the size of those stains… was it possible that the session he’d just witnessed HADN’T been her first one of the night?</p><p>
  <em>“This… this is…”</em>
</p><p>Robin just couldn’t reconcile the Emmeryn’s debauched actions with usual impression of her. Though he tried not to think of it out of respect to his best friend, there was no denying that Emmeryn was a very attractive woman. She was beautiful obviously, but beautiful in a way that a painting or a sculpture was. An existence that everyone naturally appreciated and admired, but acknowledged that it shouldn’t be touched or approached so there was no risk of marring such a beautiful thing.</p><p>Now though…</p><p>Robin was overcome with and intense urge to touch the moaning woman in front of him.</p><p>He wanted to know if her skin was as soft as it looked…</p><p>He wanted to know how it would feel to thread his fingers through those long blonde locks of hair that fell around her shoulders…</p><p>He wanted to know how her lips would taste if he kissed her…</p><p>He wanted to know how the massive globes that were her breasts would feel in his hands…</p><p>He wanted to know how hot and wet the insides of her pussy felt…</p><p>There was no denying it. Robin wanted Emmeryn. He didn’t think there was anything else he’d ever wanted more in his life.</p><p>Robin closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, shaking his head in an attempt to calm himself down. Smothering his own dark thoughts, Robin bit his lip at the guilt that sprouted within him. He shouldn’t be watching this. Even if finding Emmeryn like this was an accident, he should’ve quietly stepped away and put the experience out of his mind. He certainly shouldn’t have stayed and watched her like some creeping pervert! Not only that, but his thoughts regarding the Exalt had been wildly disrespectful. No matter how sexy it was to see her get off like that in front of him, after all she and her family had done for him the last thing she deserved was to be ogled, even if she didn’t know it. Gods, if she had seen him then…</p><p>…Wait…</p><p>Robin blinked when he noticed two hazels eyes staring at him.</p><p>“R-Robin…?”</p><p>
  <em>“Uh oh.”</em>
</p><p>Robin panicked when he realized Emmeryn HAD noticed him. He watched as her eyes widened, realization dawning when she understood what his presence meant and what exactly he’d witnessed.</p><p>“L-Lady Emmeryn…” Robin tried greeting her politely as he raised his hand.</p><p>“H-How… how long have you been standing there…?”</p><p>Robin acknowledged that he should’ve probably been reacting better to this. He was a tactician for Naga’s sake. He prided himself on his quick thinking and wit when faced with the unexpected. Though finding the Exalt like this had blown his expectations so completely out of the water that his mind was still muddled. His thoughts were fuzzy and he couldn’t keep the pictures of Emmeryn masturbating out of his head.</p><p>…It didn’t help that in her shock, Emmeryn hadn’t bothered to cover herself up yet.</p><p>“I’ve been here for a while.” Robin answered honestly, unable to cobble together a lie or deflect her question in a way that would put her at ease.</p><p>“T-Then… that means…!”</p><p>Robin found himself nodding. “I saw everything.”</p><p>“Ah… a-ah…!”</p><p>Now she was really beginning to panic. Unable to help himself, and still not quite in his right mind, Robin’s eyes drifted lower.</p><p>THAT finally elicited a stronger response from the woman. Face reddening enough to match a tomato in hue, Emmeryn grabbed the edges of her cape and pulled them around herself, trying cover her body from view.</p><p>“D-Don’t look!”</p><p>“Ah, gods, I just… right, sorry!”</p><p>Finally snapped out of his daze, Robin turned away from the Exalt and covered his eyes with his arms, letting the books he’d been planning to return drop to the floor along with his thunder tome.</p><p>…At least she hadn’t screamed. Robin didn’t want to imagine what would happen if Philia, Fredrick or one of night guards came across them right now.</p>
<hr/><p>Glancing down at the cover of the book Emmeryn had been reading, The Secrets of Jugdral: Torrid Tales of the Holy Crusaders Volume Six, Robin watched as Emmeryn slowly set the book aside while he struggled with the best way to broach the topic.</p><p>“Just… why this…?”</p><p>Robin forced the question from his lips as he sat across the table from Emmeryn. After dressing herself, Robin had joined her at the table once she’d given him the go ahead to look her way again. The tactician briefly thought about fleeing the scene while she’d been pulling her clothes back on, but ultimately decided to stay. As uncomfortable and awkward as they both felt, Robin knew that he needed to clear the air between them as soon as possible if they were to salvage their relationship. Ignoring the issue and trying to act normal after having witnessed what he had… at the very least, he needed an explanation in order to better understand.</p><p>Emmeryn turned away from him, cheeks red as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “You’ve never done it before…?”</p><p>“I’ve never…?! That’s not the issue here!” Robin sputtered, his own cheeks reddening before he quickly calmed himself down. “At least, even if I was going to, I’d pick a better place to do it in! Like my room, for one. Why the Royal Library?”</p><p>“No one ever comes here. Lissa and Chrom never visit this place and not very many others are allowed in here. I didn’t think anyone else would be here this late at night…”</p><p>“Yes, well… I didn’t think I’d find anyone doing… THAT, here late at night. The Exalt no less…” Robin said incredulously, causing Emmeryn’s face to darken even more. The tactician sighed, leaning back while giving the woman a sincerely apologetic look. “Um… look, no matter the circumstances, er… I’m… sorry for… watching…”</p><p>Emmeryn slowly closed her eyes, expression stiffening as Robin powered through his apology.</p><p>“It was beyond rude of me and I should’ve… announced myself before you really… got into it…” Robin said, struggling to finish. “I… guh… I, er, hope that you… that you can forgive me for… you know…”</p><p>“I…” Emmeryn started before pausing to take a deep breath. Schooling her expression, Emmeryn folded her hands on the table and stared at Robin straight on. “It’s… fine, Robin. I know that you didn’t mean to spy on me. I’m… sure it must’ve been quite shocking to come across such a sight.</p><p>“…I’d use a stronger word than ‘shocking’.” Robin muttered. Rubbing the back of his head nervously, Robin repeated his earlier question. “Just… could you tell me why you were doing that here so late at night?”</p><p>Emmeryn was silent for several minutes. Robin gave her time, waiting patiently for his answer as the Exalt of Ylisse stared at him. Eventually, Emmeryn sighed and Robin held his breath as she answered.</p><p>“This is how I destress.”</p><p>Robin stared at her.</p><p>“…Bwah?”</p><p>That was an answer he hadn’t expected. It was such a simple reason, but at the same time so outlandish… and the fact that EMMERYN was the one saying it…!</p><p>“That’s… I love my people. I do all that I can for Ylisse. Every hour of every day I work to maintain the peace our halidom enjoys, but… it’s a very taxing job. I rarely have time to myself, so when I do I… I…”</p><p>“…Masturbate?”</p><p>Emmeryn’s cheeks colored once more as she looked away from him.</p><p>“…Yes.”</p><p>“…Wow. That’s… I, just… wow…!”</p><p>What could he say to that? It was so far outside of anything he’d imagined… heck, he was half expecting Emmeryn to confess that she was under some kind of curse that induced arousal and required her to masturbate… but to hear that she did this freely of her own will in order to destress herself from her job as Exalt? It was a straightforward answer, but at the same time it was just so bizarre! Who could’ve ever guessed this was what the esteemed Exalt did in her private time?</p><p>Robin’s felt his shock come full circle to reach some kind of calming acceptance toward the situation.</p><p>“You… you probably think far less of me now, don’t you?”</p><p>Emmeryn’s words made Robin jolt.</p><p>“That the Exalt of Ylisse is this shameless… you must be disgusted with me…”</p><p>“No!” Robin objected with a shout, causing Emmeryn to jump in her seat. “Never! Listen to me, Lady Emmeryn, just because you have your own… unique way to cope with your duty doesn’t make me think less of you at all! There’s no way I could ever NOT respect you!”</p><p>“…You’re just saying that.” Emmeryn sighed, still looking ashamed as she bowed her head. “There’s no way you don’t find this strange.”</p><p>“Well… I’ll admit it’s odd. I certainly never would have expected anything like this from you.” Robin told her honestly. “But everyone has their own quirks and everyone has their own ways to destress. Chrom destroys training dummies, Lissa pranks people, Virion has his tea, Sumia reads her books, Fredrick collects pebbles, and you… pleasure yourself. It’s not unnatural.”</p><p>“Robin…”</p><p>“No, really!” Robin insisted, slowly getting more confident. “Honestly, what the Exalt does behind closed doors isn’t anyone’s business. And who knows what some of the others get up to when no one else can see them! Maybe… maybe Lissa does the same thing!”</p><p>“Robin!” Emmeryn gasped.</p><p>Alright, that wasn’t the right thing to say. Robin floundered for a moment before blurting out his next thought, “Or, er, something else uh… right, Chrom! He could be knitting!”</p><p>“…Knitting?” Emmeryn repeated, tilting her head in confusion.</p><p>“Y-Yeah!” Robin nodded. “Think of it, the first prince of Ylisse, knitting sweaters and making doilies in his room! It’s quite an image, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Does… does my brother actually do that?”</p><p>“No idea!” Robin grinned. “But he could! Who knows what Chrom could be doing on his own time? Or Fredrick… he’s so obsessed with Chrom sometimes, maybe he dresses up like him in private. He’s done odd things involving Chrom before… remember those posters he tried making before?”</p><p>“I remember.” Emmeryn giggled.</p><p>Robin smiled at her response. He’d gotten her to laugh, he was getting through this!</p><p>“Or… Virion! He’s always talking about women and how he understands them… what if he likes dressing up in women’s clothing?”</p><p>“That’s…” Unable to help herself as she pictured it, Emmeryn snorted a laugh. Robin was even more encouraged and began listing off things the others Shepherds might’ve gotten up to in their own spare time, each idea more outlandish and ridiculous than the last, and eventually he had Emmeryn holding her sides she was laughing so hard.</p><p>“Robin, none of what you’re saying is true!”</p><p>“Maybe! How would we know? You never know what someone might get up to behind closed doors… as you’ve proven tonight.” Robin pointed out, making Emmeryn flush and even though she was still embarrassed she seemed much more at ease. “My point is, just because I found out what you were doing tonight doesn’t make me think any less of you, Lady Emmeryn.”</p><p>“Robin, I…” Trailing off, Emmeryn shook her head before giving the tactician a grateful smile. “Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem. Just… maybe keep these sorts of activities to your room next time instead of coming here.” Robin suggested.</p><p>“…That would probably be for the best.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Robin nodded. “Um… why the library though and not your room to begin with?”</p><p>He probably should’ve let the topic drop, but Robin couldn’t help but ask.</p><p>“…I like the thrill.”</p><p>Robin let out a strangled sigh at the answer, leaning forward and resting his forehead against the table as he processed that. The Exalt just couldn’t stop surprising him tonight.</p><p>“You… you won’t tell anyone about tonight, will you?”</p><p>“Of course not.” Robin answered, lifting his head and staring solemnly at the woman. “Your secret is safe with me.”</p><p>It’s not like anyone would ever believe him. He’d likely be called a liar then promptly be thrown in a prison cell for speaking such blasphemy about Ylisse’s beloved Exalt. The truth was just too far out there to ever be accepted.</p><p>“Thank you…” Emmeryn said softly, smiling gratefully at him. “I really am sorry for the disgraceful sight I showed you tonight.”</p><p>“Not at all.” Robin’s smiled, mouth moving before his brain could catch up. “I enjoyed the show.”</p><p>Dead silence followed Robin’s proclamation and the man broke out in a cold sweat at how deeply disrespectful his words had been. He had only just managed to smooth things over with Emmeryn and had miraculously reached a point where they could both put the incident behind them… so why the hell had he gone and said something like that out loud?!</p><p>“You…” Emmeryn started as her eyes slowly narrowed at him. “…Exactly how long were you watching me?”</p><p>“I, er, didn’t I say?” Robin stammered.</p><p>“You said you’d been watching for a while… but how long exactly is ‘a while’, I wonder…”</p><p>“L-Lady Emmeryn, that’s-”</p><p>Robin gulped as he watched the Exalt lift herself up out of her chair and step around the table towards him. She kept her eyes on him the whole time, and Robin found himself frozen in place as she approached.</p><p>“How long… did you… watch me…?” Emmeryn repeated her question slowly, stopping next to his chair and staring down at him, which made him squirm in his seat.</p><p>“I-I kinda lost track. Er, I mean, it’s not like I kept track of the time-”</p><p>“And you didn’t think to announce yourself?”</p><p>“Um, uh, it was a little hard to speak up given the circumstances. Plus, you seemed like you were really into it so I just-”</p><p>Seeing her cheeks color at his words, Robin bit his tongue as he got to his feet.</p><p>“I should probably-”</p><p>“So then you just stood there watching me, seeing something that was never meant to be seen by anyone, and only came out when I saw you?” Emmeryn inquired, stepping closer and into his personal space. “If I hadn’t noticed you standing there… how much longer would you have watched…?”</p><p>
  <em>“Say something! Anything!”</em>
</p><p>Robin’s mind was screaming at him to reply. To protest. To argue. To shoot back his own questions that could dismantle her accusations. However, there was a change in the library’s atmosphere that had made him fall silent. He stood quietly to his feet, staring into Emmeryn’s hazel orbs as she watched him, waiting for him to answer her questions.</p><p>“…That’s not fair, Robin.” Emmeryn whispered softly, her hand clasping his wrist and holding him in place. “You saw me like that… you saw something you weren’t meant to…”</p><p>Emmeryn leaned closer, and Robin’s breath hitched when he noticed how close her face was to his.</p><p>“Not fair. Not fair at all…”</p><p>Robin swallowed, bracing himself as he finally managed to reply with a question of his own.</p><p>“What do you want me to do about it?”</p><p>Not the best question, and certainly not the one he’d wanted to ask, but it earned a soft smile from the Exalt.</p><p>“Show me.”</p><p>Robin’s brain hiccupped.</p><p>“What…?”</p><p>“You saw everything of mine… s-so I should get to see something of yours too.”</p><p>Robin was a smart man. It wasn’t hard to guess what Emmeryn was suggesting. The expression on her face, the way her eyes shifted downward… it was obvious what she was asking him to show her.</p><p>But… the fact that it was Emmeryn asking…!</p><p>It was just one shock after another tonight.</p><p>Part of him felt that he should protest this. That he should get angry. Take the initiative back and immediately refuse what she was asking. After all, it was her fault for choosing the wrong place to take care of herself. Trying to wring this out of him, it was completely uncalled for.</p><p>…Still…</p><p>A part of him still felt guilty for peeking at her. Not to mention those thoughts he’d had towards her when he’d watched her climax from her fingers. Robin did want to make it up to her somehow… but was this the best way? Thinking about it, after all that had transpired between them tonight, how would they treat each other tomorrow?</p><p>…There was more wrapped up in this than he’d first realized. Robin’s mind moved a mile a minute, trying to process everything that had happened so far. Picking apart Emmeryn’s behavior, her words, her expressions, what she was asking… he could see paths branching out before him.</p><p>Robin had dedicated himself completely to Ylisse’s service after Chrom had taken him in. The blue haired lord had become his best friend, giving his total faith in a complete stranger. There was no one Robin trusted more, and he wanted to always be there to support his leader and dearest friend. Lissa was much the same, going out of her way to help him get used to a city that was completely foreign to him. More than once she’d pulled him away from his desk to help him cut loose and have fun. She helped him make his first connections with the other Shepherds, and her bright smile was a balm to his mind whenever he began worrying about his past.</p><p>Compared to her two siblings, Emmeryn’s relationship with him until now… it had been kept strictly professional.</p><p>Robin didn’t have any problems with that. It was to be expected. She was the Exalt of a nation while he was just some nobody who happened to luck into his position thanks to his friendship with the prince. While Robin was confident Emmeryn had grown to trust him… there was a distance between the two of them. Robin only really noticed it when he tried talking with her during the times he was helping her with work. It was like something was holding Emmeryn back, preventing her from simply… letting go when she was in the presence of another. Even with her siblings, she acted the part of a capable older sister, tempering Chrom’s brashness while encouraging Lissa when the girl began to doubt her own capabilities. Working with her, Robin saw everyday how the Exalt would reach out and try to grasp the peaceful future for her citizens that she saw just over the horizon. She shouldered her ideals as best she could, working hard for Ylisse while never losing her smile…</p><p>The perfect, ideal ruler that was beloved by everyone.</p><p>That was the face everyone knew.</p><p>Yet, Robin was the only one who had seen the side of Emmeryn he’d chanced upon tonight.</p><p>Gazing down at her, Robin realized that despite his earlier words his perception of Emmeryn HAD changed. He didn’t think any less of her though. He still respected her as much as he always did, of course. However…</p><p>…A strange desire suddenly took root within him. Since the day he’d met her, Emmeryn had emulated all the qualities of an ideal ruler. She was an icon, an inspiration to everyone around her. She always did her best to carry the halidom towards a brighter future, leading by example and committed to her duty better than anyone else.</p><p>The perfect, immaculate ruler. That’s how everyone expected her to be.</p><p>But he was the only one who had seen the Emmeryn he’d found in the library tonight. It opened his eyes to an entirely new side of her and Robin found that divide between her persona as the Exalt of Ylisse and the woman who was staring up at him, watching him, seeing how he would respond to what she’d asked of him…</p><p>Robin found that he wanted to see more of her. To look beyond what she had always shown to her people and see what other faces she kept hidden behind her Exalt persona.</p><p>An Emmeryn that only he was able to see…</p><p>With that desire in mind, Robin was able to piece together a plan. There were risks involved, but hopefully this would allow them to move pass this incident and maybe… he could become something more to her than just the Shepherd’s tactician.</p><p>This might be a golden opportunity.</p><p>At the very least, it could maybe lead to a good way for both of them to destress from their jobs.</p><p>“Robin…?”</p><p>Eyes widening when Robin’s face suddenly dipped toward her, Emmeryn’s gasp was cut off when the tactician captured her lips with his.</p><p>Robin only closed his eyes once Emmeryn’s fluttered shut. Her grip on his wrist became tighter all of a sudden, but she didn’t pull away. Bringing his other arm around her waist, Robin tugged her close so that she was pressed against his chest.</p><p>Gods, she felt amazing to hold, and the feeling of her lips against his own triggered something within. He had no experience with kissing, at least not that he could remember, but Emmeryn didn’t seem displeased with his technique. If anything, she must’ve approved of his skills since she opened her mouth for his tongue when he nipped lightly on her lower lip with his teeth. Wrestling with their tongues for a few moments, Robin pulled away only after he’d managed to earn a moan from her. In the dim candlelight coming from the table, both Robin and Emmeryn panted heavily with flushed faces as they gazed at each other.</p><p>It was a risky move, and one that wasn’t really necessary if Robin was being honest with himself, but he wanted to do it anyway. He just had to have one taste before this potentially blew up in his face.</p><p>After all, he’d leave the final decision to her. As one of the people who’d given him everything, he’d only move forward if it was what Emmeryn really wanted.</p><p>“Do you really want to see it?”</p><p>Emmeryn stilled in his arms when she heard him ask the question. Glancing up at his solemn expression before her gaze flicked downward, the Exalt didn’t vocalize her answer. Instead, she just gave a small nod.</p><p>“…It’s only fair.”</p><p>“Alright then.”</p><p>Stepping back from her, Robin removed his coat and draped it over one of the chairs before his hands moved to his belt buckle. Emmeryn gulped as she watched him pull his belt through the straps on his pants.</p><p>“You might want to crouch down.” Robin suggested.</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“You know… to get a better look.”</p><p>“Oh! Um… okay…”</p><p>Softly dropping down to her knees, Emmeryn’s cheeks reddened when she found her face was level with Robin’s crotch. Glancing upwards towards him, the only thing holding his pants up from falling now were the tactician’s own hands.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>Emmeryn nodded.</p><p>In one swift motion, Robin pulled his pants down along with his underwear, completely exposing his lower half to Ylisse’s Exalt.</p><p>Emmeryn’s eyes widened when she saw it and she couldn’t help the gasp the escaped from her throat. Only one thought shot through Robin’s manhood stood tall and hard in front of her eyes.</p><p>“Incredible…”</p><p>While Robin had quickly become infamous throughout the palace for his brilliant tactical mind unique in his field, it was clear that he’d received blessings in other areas as well.</p><p>Emmeryn didn’t really have anything to compare it too, really. Her books aside, she’d never seen a man’s cock up close before. She’d seen her brother’s when they took bathes together when they were younger, and she’d caught a glimpse of Fredrick’s once accidentally due to one of Lissa’s pranks… and some of her books did have illustrations… but nothing had prepared her for the real thing, and seeing Robin’s had blown whatever her expectations were out of the water.</p><p>Well-endowed enough to cast a shadow on her face in the candlelight, long enough that it could probably lie across her entire face, wide and girthy to the point where she wondered if it would take more than one hand to wrap completely around it…</p><p>This… this was a man’s…!</p><p>“Ah…! Y-Your Grace, you…!”</p><p>Emmeryn jumped when she heard Robin hiss at her, and she jumped again when she felt the heat in her palm.</p><p><em>“W-When did I start holding it?!”</em> Emmeryn wondered, eyes wide in shock when she realized what she was doing.</p><p>Robin gripped onto the table, clenching his teeth as he felt Emmeryn’s hand wrap around his length. First the show, then the kiss, and now this…?! Even he hadn’t expected she’d be bold enough to actually touch it! He had no resistance built up against something like this, and it was all he could do to keep himself under control. This was fine… he could handle it…! All he had to do was wait until she was satisfied.</p><p>Robin’s eyes widened when her hand started moving.</p><p>Emmeryn was barely aware of what she was doing, staring transfixed at Robin’s cock as she moved her fingers along the curve of the sturdy length. Holding it in her hand, getting a feel for it as she ran her fingers up and down the shaft… it really was massive, so much so that one hand didn’t seem enough to properly handle it. And it was so hot… twitching with every movement as she lightly caressed it…</p><p>“Lady Emmeryn, w-wait… I-I can’t…!”</p><p>Emmeryn glanced up briefly to see Robin’s expression twist before she felt his cock suddenly jump in her hand. Moving her head back down, Emmeryn faced Robin’s dick just in time to catch his first shot with her face.</p><p>“Ah!” Emmeryn quickly turned away after she felt something splash against her forehead, letting the rest of Robin’s seed coat the right side of her face. When she was certain Robin was finished, she chanced a look back and found Robin shuddering as he held onto the table for support.</p><p>Releasing Robin’s cock from her hand, Emmeryn brough that same hand to her face, wiping her face and staring at the white fluid that had coated her palm.</p><p>“…It’s thick.” Emmeryn noted quietly to herself. Warm too. Glancing back up, Emmeryn’s cheeks darkened even more when she found Robin’s cock rigid and pointing toward the ceiling.</p><p>It was still hard…</p><p>Robin for his part fought to get his breathing back under control. He really hadn’t been anticipating that. The surprise coupled with the fact that it was the first time he’d felt a woman’s hands on his dick, he couldn’t keep himself from exploding over Emmeryn’s face no matter how hard he’d tried to hold back. What a feeling… with just a few stokes she’d forced him to release all over her face…</p><p>Speaking of which…</p><p>The white-haired man peered down Emmeryn, who was staring at her hand that was covered with his spunk. Letting out a small sigh, Robin reached down and pulled his briefs and pants back up, putting his belt back on and tying it securely so that he wouldn’t have to worry about inadvertently flashing the woman crouching in front of him. Robin then grabbed his cloak off the chair while he leaned down and pulled Emmeryn to her feet with his other arm.</p><p>Robin paused for a moment to stare at her face. His seed was splattered across one side of her face and there were a few thicker strands covering the Brand of the Exalt. Emmeryn didn’t react to his gaze, eyes half lidded as she appeared to be in somewhat of a daze.</p><p>Despite himself, Robin couldn’t help his lips from quirking up at the debauched image she presented.</p><p>Robin raised his hand up and used one sleeve of his coat to clean her face. While her skin glistened and he could still spot a few strands of cum that had been caught in her hair, she looked a little more presentable than she had a few seconds ago.</p><p>“Satisfied?” Robin inquired.</p><p>Emmeryn stared at him for a few moments before a small smile graced her lips.</p><p>“I feel like I should be asking you that.”</p><p>Robin barked a laugh at that, and Emmeryn laughed along with him. In such a ridiculous situation, and with how they’d both wound up, it was all they could do but laugh at the absurdity of it all. What a wild night.</p><p>“I’ll try not to interrupt you in the future.” Robin said cheekily, causing Emmeryn to shake her head.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll be doing… that here again. Who knows who else might suddenly show up…”</p><p>“Yes… I imagine you wouldn’t want anyone else to see that.”</p><p>“Definitely not.” Emmeryn agreed. “Still, out of everyone I’m glad you were the one that-”</p><p>Emmeryn stopped herself before she could finish. She hadn’t meant to say that! Peering up at Robin, she noticed one side of his lips twitch up in a smirk.</p><p>…Well, she decided not to call him out on it.</p><p>“Y’know, there are other ways to… destress.” Robin told her suddenly. “I know about a few strategy games that can be played with others. I could show you sometime if you wanted.”</p><p>“…I think I’d like that.” Emmeryn smiled. She sighed a moment later. “Though there’s a lot of work to be done tomorrow…”</p><p>“I don’t mind lending a hand if you need it.” Robin offered. “If there’s anything you need help with, don’t hesitate to ask me, Lady Emmeryn.”</p><p>She thought of refusing. It wasn’t part of Robin’s responsibility to help with her work. He’d already helped her enough.</p><p>And yet…</p><p>“Alright then.” Emmeryn accepted, surprising herself. “So… I’ll see you tomorrow?”</p><p>“Tomorrow.” Robin confirmed with a nod. “I’m looking forward to it.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>PRESENT</strong>
</p><p>That night had marked quite a shift in his relationship with the Exalt of Ylisse.</p><p>“W-What’s with that look?”</p><p>Emmeryn’s question snapped him out of his thoughts. “Oh, nothing. Just thinking back to the show you put on for me in the Royal Library.”</p><p>“Y-You weren’t… ah… meant to-OOOooh…! To see that…!”</p><p>“But I did. Though I showed you something nice too, didn’t I?”</p><p>“T-That’s…”</p><p>“And it led to us discovering quite a fun game.”</p><p>Emmeryn’s moaned as her head leaned back against his shoulder, remembering what she’d done after she and Robin had left the library and returned to their rooms.</p><p>…What the tactician didn’t know was that she hadn’t immediately gone to sleep after their encounter in the Royal Library. No, while she’d cleaned her face and hair more thoroughly after getting them covered by Robin’s thick essence… as soon as she’d finished with that Emmeryn had quickly removed all her clothes, thrown herself onto her bed, slipped her fingers back down between her legs just like she had in the library, stroked herself into a frenzy and then came hard with his name on her lips. With the image of Robin’s cock in her head, it had been one of the best “destressing” sessions she’d ever had.</p><p>And even though it was wrong… Emmeryn had wanted to see it again. Thus, she came up with a plan.</p><p>The next day, after Robin had finished helping her with her work, she’d prompted him to show her the strategy game he’d spoken of the night prior. Only after he’d finished explaining the rules Emmeryn had added a few extra conditions for their game.</p><p>First, for every battalion they lost during the war game, they would have to remove a piece of clothing. And the winner would get the privilege of touching the loser wherever and however they wished.</p><p>Emmeryn had been embarrassed by her own suggested rules, but to both her surprise and excitement Robin had agreed. In fact, the smile he’d shown her when she made her proposal made her feel like she’d fallen into a trap of some kind… but she had brushed the feeling off, happy to have gotten the man’s agreement. Thus, once a week when they collaborated during work they would compete against each other in their game… and it had been going on now for the past two months.</p><p>“Are you really fine with… with just this…?”</p><p>Robin smirked as Emmeryn panted the question she’d been asking him quite often lately. Hearing the arousal in her voice and knowing he was the cause of it gave him an unbelievable thrill.</p><p>“I’m more than fine with this.” Robin murmured, placing butterfly kisses over her shoulder and neck. “Getting to do whatever I want with the Exalt’s body… I’ve never had a greater incentive to win a game before.”</p><p>Robin emphasized his statement by digging the two fingers he had buried in the Exalt’s pussy even harder inside her, causing to Emmeryn to cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Laying on the couch with Emmeryn sitting naked in his lap, Robin teased and tweaked her body at his leisure. Using one hand to stir up the insides of her pussy, Robin kneaded one of Emmeryn’s massive breasts with his other, teasing the nipple between two fingers as the blonde’s breath became more ragged. Emmeryn lightly grinded against the two digits pressing against her folds and she couldn’t help but give a moan every time he squeezed her chest.</p><p>“S-So you say, b-but…!” Emmeryn’s breath hitched and her voice raised an octave higher when Robin pushed another finger into her. “I-I lost the match. Yet t-this… this feels like I’m the one being rewarded…”</p><p>“Not at all. This is quite the reward for me.” Robin objected, pumping his fingers faster while occasionally teasing her clit with his thumb. “After all, I doubt anyone else has ever gotten the opportunity to do this with you…”</p><p>“O-Of course not.” Emmeryn answered, almost sounding like she was offended by the suggestion. “There’s no one else I could possibl-HIIIEE!”</p><p>Her voice cut off with a loud squeal as Robin’s fingers grazed one of her sweet spots. Robin grinned eagerly at her reaction.</p><p>“So that’s why I’m grateful. Letting me touch you… letting me make you moan… making you cum…!”</p><p>Robin dug his fingers upward, hitting the spot he knew would set her off and smothered Emmeryn’s resulting cry of pleasure by covering her mouth with his. Emmeryn screamed into his mouth as she came around his fingers, and Robin grinned against her lips when he felt her juices drench his hand. Feeling her every shudder as she lay against him, Robin kept his eyes open so he could watch Emmeryn’s eyes roll back in pleasure. Releasing her lips with a pop, the Exalt’s tongue lolled out of her mouth, their mixed drool dripping from the pink organ and onto her heaving breasts.</p><p>“I’m the only one who can make you look like this…” Robin murmured, softly stroking her pussy and making the shivering women to mewl quietly at the caressing. “It might be my greatest accomplishment since I joined the Shepherds.”</p><p>“Ah…nhaa… mhnmaaa…” Emmeryn moaned incoherently as his fingers continued to work between her thighs.</p><p>“T-This really is something…” Robin couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>He was amazed at himself and how far he’d come. During their first game, he’d taken it a little easy on Emmeryn, trying to get a feel for her playstyle and letting her get used to the game. She’d grasped the rules quicker than he initially thought she would, and as it turned out gave him more of a challenge than Virion and Miriel did whenever he challenged them to a game.</p><p>Of course, he played the game the regular way with his fellow Shepherds. He only played with extra rules when competing against Emmeryn.</p><p>Their first game had wound up with him sitting completely naked on the couch in her office with her left sitting her underwear and leggings. A close match, but one that he’d ultimately lost… which lend to the Exalt crouched in front of him, jerking him off for the second time, only that time she was more conscious of her actions and had used both hands to pleasure him. Robin had redeemed himself by holding back longer than he had in the library… but the end result was still him coating her face and hair with his sperm.</p><p>Emmeryn hadn’t stopped there though. This time, she didn’t let him return to his room with a stiffy. She’d gotten him off with her hands three more times and had looked quite proud of herself when his cock had finally gone limp in her hands.</p><p>Of course, that had been her only victory to date. Robin had his pride as a tactician, and as appealing as the thought of letting the beautiful blonde woman putting her hands on his cock again was, he wasn’t simply going to throw the game on purpose.</p><p>While Emmeryn had claimed victory for their first battle, Robin had won following six times… and today had been his seventh win.</p><p>“R-Right there…” Emmeryn moaned, coming back to her senses as Robin stirred her up once more. “Y-Yes, ahn, Robin… your fingers f-feel so good…”</p><p>Robin had learned much from those victories. While he’d been… hesitant in the beginning, carefully probing Emmeryn’s reactions as his hands explored her body, it didn’t take long for him to really get into it. There was nothing he enjoyed more than a challenge and discovering every one of Emmeryn’s sweet spots, determining the best places to touch in order to make her moan or what to really focus on in to make her scream, it was just as rewarding as seeing one of his plans come together on the battlefield.</p><p>Now, he could swiftly bring the Exalt of Ylisse to orgasm with his deft fingers or slowly work her to a peak with sensual caresses. Using his hands, Robin had grown intimately familiar with her body. From her mouth, her breasts, her pussy… last week he’d even taken a risk and used a finger to probe her other hole. No matter the case, Robin never got tired of hearing her moan his name as he made her cum over and over.</p><p>“You’re really sensitive today…” Robin noted as he dug into her tunnel. “Is this the first chance you’ve had to destress all week?”</p><p>“I-I… can’t… mMMmm… anymore…”</p><p>“Can’t what?”</p><p>“My fingers… they… ugh… a-aren’t enough… anymore…”</p><p>Robin stopped moving his fingers for a moment.</p><p>“Come again?”</p><p>“My fingers… I can’t get off with just my fingers now…” Emmeryn panted, face completely red as she elaborated. “Only with yours… unless it’s your fingers, I can’t cum anymore… without youuooOUH?!”</p><p>“Well, how about that?!” Robin exclaimed, grinning wildly as he furiously pumped his fingers into her soaking entrance, the speed of his digits making Emmeryn buck her hips up wildly to meet his thrusts. “When you’re this wet… you REALLY must’ve been feeling pent up! Saying something like that… you’ll make me feel guilty for leaving you alone for so long! Don’t worry though… there’s no way I’ll leave you unsatisfied after telling me that!”</p><p>“YES…! OoOGoH! Right there…! Naga! So good, the w-way you touch me…! Robin, your fingers feel amazaaAaaAAgh!”</p><p>Robin hissed as Emmeryn’s hips shook on top of him. Feeling her ass grind against his crotch… even through his clothes it felt amazing. Honestly, if she kept moving the way she was he’d wind up having to change his pants when he got back to his office. Digging his fingers harder into her, Emmeryn’s walls clenched around them as she came once more and another spray of liquid stained the couch fabric.</p><p>“Mmhm… Robin~”</p><p>Tilting her head back, Emmeryn dragged her lips across the man’s jawline, planting soft kisses before reaching one hand up and dragging Robin’s head down so she could kiss him properly on the mouth. Sucking on his tongue and mixing their saliva together, Emmeryn moaned as Robin’s fingers withdrew from her twitching cave and came up fondle her other breast.</p><p>“HIIGEE?!”</p><p>Emmeryn jolted in his lap as Robin pinched her nipples between his fingers and pulled, stretching her breasts obscenely and causing her to arch her back upward in response.</p><p>“H-Hey…! You know how sensitive my nipples are-OOohH!”</p><p>“That’s why they’re so fun to play with.” Robin smirked, releasing her nipples and watching Emmeryn’s breasts bounce around for a moment before he resumed fondling them.</p><p>“Y-You know… you c-could always ask for, ghk…!” Emmeryn gasped when he pinched her nipples again. “…A-Always ask for something else. You’ve won so much… nnN! I wouldn’t mind if you… went a bit further…”</p><p>“…Like I said before, I’m fine with this.” Robin replied, moving his hand back down and pressing his thumb against her clit, causing the woman in his lap to squeal. “At the very least, going further than this… isn’t something that should be earned by playing a game.”</p><p>Such was the decision he had come to the first time he’d made the Exalt cum with just his fingers. While he’d had fun fingering her, kissing her, fondling her breasts, teasing her back entrance… he would go no further. Not until she herself asked for him directly without using their game as a pretense.</p><p>“…Well then…”</p><p>Emmeryn suddenly lifted herself off him, twisting around on his lap so that she was facing him. Moving his hands to rest on her bare thighs, Robin stared up at the Exalt as she cupped his face.</p><p>“Since you appear to be such a stickler for the rules, why don’t we have some fun outside the office?”</p><p>“How’s that now?”</p><p>“The Winterstar Festival.” Emmeryn smiled. “I want you to join my family for our sleigh ride to the evergreen tree.”</p><p>“Is that allowed?” Robin asked, hands sliding up and down her waist in a slow, sensuous caress that had her shuddering.</p><p>“E-Each member of the royal family is allowed to invite one person to ride with them if they want.” Emmeryn replied, slowly grinding her dripping pussy against the tent Robin was pitching, smirking at the way his breath hitched every time she grounded against him. “I usually bring Phila… but I was hoping you’d join me this time so I could help you get the best experience out of the festival.”</p><p>“If you’re sure… I’d be happy to join you.” Robin smiled, seizing Emmeryn’s breasts once more as they shook in front of him.</p><p>“I’m glad…” Emmeryn smiled, sighing as she leaned into the tactician’s touch. “H-Honestly, I was worried Lissa was going to beat me to asking you.”</p><p>“Oh?” Robin mused. The explained why Emmeryn had dragged him to her office to help file the paperwork for the festival preparations immediately after their conference with the nobles had ended.</p><p>“Yes. Maybe you hadn’t noticed, but she’s quite taken with you…”</p><p>“…I wouldn’t know anything about that.”</p><p>Smiling as she let the comment drop, Emmeryn leaned down and pressed her forehead against his.</p><p>“…I’ll make sure to show you a good time.” Emmeryn proclaimed, giving him a serene smile. “Trust me. It’ll be a night to remember.”</p><p>Robin felt his pulse quicken at her words.</p><p>“I’m looking forward to it.”</p>
<hr/><p>Robin had always thought Ylisse’s capital was an amazing city, showcasing the best the halidom had to offer, but in just a week’s time Ylisstol had been transformed into a truly magnificent place.</p><p>Streamers, lights and colorful baubles decorated the houses lining the streets. Vendors and merchants were selling trinkets and wares to fit the festival, many restaurants had moved their tables outside so customers could enjoy the festival atmosphere while eating, there were several tricksters performing street shows for children, and families huddled together over fire pits to help ward off the cold while cooking their own meals as they exchanged gifts with loved ones.</p><p>However, the most incredible sight was the large evergreen tree that had been propped up in the capital’s main plaza. Standing several meters tall, Robin gazed up at the tree which towered higher than even some buildings.</p><p>“I must say, Robin, you’ve impressed me with the work you’ve put into the festival.”</p><p>Robin shrugged at Maribelle’s compliment.</p><p>“I was on the committee that helped organize the festival. If I’m going to do something, I’ll put all the effort I can into it.”</p><p>“I’m beginning to see that more clearly.”</p><p>Robin and Maribelle stood side by side gazing up at the evergreen tree.</p><p>“Really though, Lissa was the one who came up with the majority of the ideas. All I did was help assign jobs and direct volunteer workers.”</p><p>Being the one who had initially pushed for the festival to go through, Lissa had been the royal in charge of the planning committee. While it was normally a figurehead position, as it was generally required to have a member of royal family oversee the event planning, Lissa had really gotten into her role. With Robin’s support, nearly all of her ideas had been put through much to her joy. While some of her ideas were a little peculiar, there was no denying that the Winterstar Festival had wound up turning into a rousing success.</p><p>“There’s such a thing as being too modest. Be proud of yourself! My darling Lissa wouldn’t stop singing your praises earlier today. She was so looking forward to the Winterstar Festival and seeing how it’s turned out… I don’t think my darling has stopped smiling once the whole night. Ah… it’s been a perfect night so far!”</p><p>“There’s more yet to come. After all, we’ve still got to the Shepherd’s party to attend once we return to the castle.” Robin pointed out. “Or does milady have a more noble venue to grace with her presence?”</p><p>“There’s no need for that.” Maribelle huffed, swatting him on the shoulder. “I am a guest of the Exalt’s family tonight, so where they go, I go. And it won’t be the first party I’ve attended with my fellow Shepherds. I do hope Vaike and Sully will at least TRY to curb their usual rambunctious behavior. When it comes to celebrations like this, they tend to be even more insufferable.”</p><p>“Sounds entertaining.”</p><p>“Trust me, the last thing you want is to be roped into their antics.” Maribelle scoffed as she rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Hey, Robin! Maribelle!”</p><p>Both Shepherds turned when they heard their leader’s voice. Decked out in royal vestments and additional furs to better withstand the cold, Chrom smiled as he presented the tactician and noblewoman with paper tags.</p><p>“Ah, thank you milord.” Maribelle smiled.</p><p>“So, we just… write our wishes on these tags and attach them to the evergreen?” Robin asked, making sure he had it right.</p><p>“You got it.”</p><p>“Simple.” Robin said with a small grin. “So, Chrom, what are you going to wish for?”</p><p>“Well, I was thinking that-”</p><p>“Milord, please!” Maribelle quickly interjected. “You simply cannot tell other what you plan to wish for! Otherwise it won’t come true!”</p><p>“Come now, Maribelle, you don’t seriously believe in that kind of superstition, do you?” Chrom chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p>“Of course I do! And it’s not superstition, it’s TRADITION! Your wish is meant to be something personal, something you hold dear to your heart, for your eyes only! To speak it aloud would be to cheapen your wish!”</p><p>“Oh? Then what’s to stop me from looking at your wish after you’ve attached it to the tree?” Chrom teased her.</p><p>“You will do no such thing! Honestly, milord, your jokes tonight are in poor taste.”</p><p>Chrom pointed off to the side. “Then what would you say about what Ricken is doing?”</p><p>Maribelle whirled around to see where the young mage was fiddling with some wish tags on the lower branches of the tree.</p><p>“RICKEN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!”</p><p>“Wha?!”</p><p>Robin whistled as he watched Maribelle march over to the panicking young man. “Quite a fiery date you picked for yourself.”</p><p>“She’s not my date.” Chrom protested lightly. “Maribelle was on the committee too. She practically invited herself. I didn’t particularly mind since I hadn’t thought about who to ask yet.”</p><p>Robin arched an eyebrow at his best friend. He wondered if Chrom was just acting the fool or he really was oblivious to the looks Maribelle had been giving him during their sleigh ride through the capital. Or maybe Chrom had someone else in mind? Robin had actually expected him to bring Sumia along given how often they fought together in the field. They’d gotten particularly close lately and Sumia was always bringing him baked goods and treats…</p><p>Well, his leader’s love life or lack thereof wasn’t any concern of his really.</p><p>“Rather than me, I’m surprised Lissa chose to bring Ricken along. I didn’t think they were that close.” Chrom commented as he watched the teenager wince at the tongue lashing Maribelle was giving him. “You don’t think he and Lissa are-”</p><p>“They’re not.” Robin answered bluntly. “Don’t let Ricken know, but he was actually her backup, <em>backup</em> choice.”</p><p>“Oh… who did she actually want to ask out? Do you know?”</p><p>“Donnel.” Robin replied. “But she was so busy with the planning for the festival she didn’t hear about his plans to return home for the holidays until he’d already left.”</p><p>Ylisstol wasn’t the only place that celebrated Winterstar. Apparently other towns and villages had their own modest celebrations. Every town where the festival was hosted had their own Winterstar tree… though apparently some villages had dozens of evergreens brought into their houses to decorate personally.</p><p>“Then who was her other choice?”</p><p>“Me.”</p><p>“I see. Hope you’re not too discouraged about being the backup.” Chrom chuckled, playfully elbowing his friend in the side.</p><p>Robin decided not to specify that Donnel had been Lissa’s backup choice and that he himself had been her first choice.</p><p>“Well, Emm beat her to it.” Robin said instead. Lissa had actually been quite huffy when he’d informed her that her sister had asked him out already.</p><p>“Yeah. Thanks to her, you were still able to join us for our sleigh ride.”</p><p>Both men glanced over to where the Exalt was standing underneath the evergreen, surrounded by her citizens. Children were tugging on her robes trying to get her attention and Emmeryn indulged them by patting their heads while she spoke to the adults who wouldn’t stop singing her praises about the prayer to Naga she’d given in front of the Winterstar tree a little while ago.</p><p>Robin watched the Exalt’s expression as she interacted with her citizens. Her gaze lingered on each face, really looking at the person before moving on to address the next. For the few seconds someone had her attention, the white-haired man could tell that it meant the world to that person. To know that for just a moment their beloved Exalt had really seen them. Took the time to talk with them. To smile at them.</p><p>It was heartening to see how much Emmeryn cared for her people and how much they loved her back.</p><p>“…Robin?”</p><p>Pulling his gaze away from Emmeryn, Robin blinked when he saw Chrom rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.</p><p>“Er, I don’t know how to put this without sounding awkward but… I just wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done so far.”</p><p>“…Where’s this coming from?” Robin wondered, giving his friend an odd look. “I haven’t done anything that you need to thank me for, Chrom.”</p><p>His words prompted the prince to shake his head at him. “No, you’ve done more for me and my family than anyone else has in a long time. It’s not just the work you’ve done for the Shepherds I’m thanking you for… but I’m extremely grateful for that too. Seriously, I couldn’t ask for a better tactician.”</p><p>“…You’re not leading up to a proposal, are you?” Robin teased, chuckling as Chrom shoved him for the comment.</p><p>“Come on now, I’m being serious!” Chrom snorted before his expression turned serious. “You’ve been a brother to me, Lissa admires you, and what you’ve done for Emm… don’t think I haven’t noticed what’s going on between you two.”</p><p>Robin schooled his expression to hide his nervousness as he addressed his friend. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You’ve been helping her with her work, haven’t you? Taking on some of her duties so she doesn’t have to deal with it all on her own.”</p><p>Robin let out the breath he’d been holding. Gods, he was thankful for Chrom’s obliviousness.</p><p>Chrom looked past his friend towards his older sister, a slight frown marring his features. “She works so hard… harder than anyone else I know. She’s had to shoulder the burden of leadership since she was ten, and she’s been carrying on ever since. I’ve been told I’m strong because I can swing the Falchion and lead troops into battle… but I’ve always thought Emm was stronger. She took on all the anger and scorn from Ylisse’s people when they were hurting from the last war… she patiently waited for the opportunity to change their feelings, never forcing it, and eventually won the people’s affection with her words and actions. If my enemies appear before me, my first instinct is to move and strike them down. If she was put in the same scenario… she reaches her hand out in peace. How many other people are capable of such a thing?”</p><p>“…Not very many.”</p><p>“No very many at all.” Chrom agreed with a solemn nod. “I’ve tried to help her when I can, but… there’s only so much I can do. I’m not good with diplomacy. I’m not as skilled with words as she is. I’m not nearly as charismatic…”</p><p>“I’d argue against that.” Robin grinned. “You’ve made a handful of heroic species that’ve gone over well with the others.”</p><p>“…Alright, so sometimes I can be charismatic when it counts, if you’ll allow me that.” Chrom chuckled. “Still though, I don’t hold a candle to Emm. Even if I don’t quite… understand or agree with her ideals, I admire her for having the conviction work towards a peaceful future where everyone can be happy, no matter how hard the road may be. I don’t think I’d be half a good an Exalt as she is…”</p><p>“Again, I think you’re selling yourself a bit short. You’d make for a fine Exalt, Chrom.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you think so. Anyway, the point I’m making is that Emm’s always worked so hard and she’s done practically everything on her own… which is why I’m glad you’ve been able to support her these past few months.”</p><p>“I haven’t really done all that much…”</p><p>“No, I can see it. She smiles more easily, she’s more relaxed, she’s had more time to spend with me and Lissa… because you’re someone she can actually rely on. Because when it comes using words, diplomacy, and looking to the future, you’re her match. I think you understand her ideals better than me, Lissa, or anyone else can. Am I wrong?”</p><p>“…I think I’m beginning to get a grasp on the future she’s working towards.” Robin admitted.</p><p>“That’s good. I’m glad Emm has a friend like you to rely on. If I asked her, I’m sure she’d say that she trusts you just as much as I do.”</p><p>“Our bonds make us stronger… isn’t that what you’re always saying?” Robin murmured.</p><p>“I do. Which is why I’m happy that you’ve managed to form such a close bond with my sister.”</p><p>Well, his bond with Emmeryn wasn’t QUITE what Chrom probably imagined… but no matter how odd the nature of their relationship was, Robin had indeed grown quite close with the Exalt. Even beyond their games and “destressing” sessions, Robin felt that they genuinely enjoyed being in the company of one another. Even during the rare times where there wasn’t any pressing work to attend to, Robin would find himself seeking Emmeryn out. She had even begun coming to him herself, visiting him in his office during her breaks and just… talking with him.</p><p>Laughing with him.</p><p>Smiling at him.</p><p>“I’ll do everything I can to support Lady Emmeryn.” Robin promised.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it. I can rest a little easier knowing that.” Chrom smiled. “Also, why’d you switch back to Lady Emmeryn? Aren’t you going to keep calling her ‘Emm’?”</p><p>“Hm? Was I?”</p><p>“You didn’t even notice!” Chrom laughed. “Heh, I’m kinda curious when my sister stopped being ‘Lady Emmeryn’ and started being ‘Emm’. Only Lissa and I call her that.”</p><p>“Well… she doesn’t seem to mind.” Robin shrugged. “Unless you’ve got a problem with it?”</p><p>“Not at all!” Chrom smiled, slapping his friend on the back. “Like I said, I’m happy to see how close you’ve gotten! Bet you never thought you’d be able to befriend every member of the Ylissean royal family when Lissa, Fredrick and I picked you up in that field!”</p><p>“I’m constantly surprised by every new development in our relationship.” Robin told the prince honestly, though any deeper meaning behind his words completely flew over Chrom’s head as the prince laughed.</p><p>Robin and Chrom glanced up when a shadow fell over their heads. Stepping out of the way, Phila’s pegasus landed in the snow next to them. Emmeryn’s personal bodyguard ran her fingers through her mount’s main while the passenger sitting behind her gave the two men an enthusiastic salute.</p><p>“Mission accomplished!” Lissa announced as she hopped off of Phila’s pegasus.</p><p>“Finished placing the Winterstar on top of the tree?” Chrom asked as his younger sister skipped over to them.</p><p>“Yep! Had to make sure I got it juuuust right.” Lissa grinned. “See for yourself!”</p><p>Robin and Chrom looked up and saw the star ornament shining atop the tree. Underneath the starry night sky, with all the wish tags and handmade ornaments covering the tree, it made for a truly breathtaking sight.</p><p>“Now it’s really a Winterstar tree.” Chrom smiled. He turned toward Philia when her pegasi’s wings begun to flap. “Thank you for your hard work today, Philia.”</p><p>“It was no trouble at all, milord.” Phila inclined her head towards the prince.</p><p>“Don’t forget, we’re having a party at the barracks back at the castle. You’re welcome to join us, and feel free to invite the rest of your pegasus knight squadron as well.”</p><p>That got a smile from the usually taciturn woman. Giving a nod, Phila and her pegasus took to the air and headed back toward the castle.</p><p>“Do you suppose we should get going soon too?” Robin asked.</p><p>“Ah, not yet!” Lissa protested. “Just give me another minute! I’ve gotta hang my wish tag on the Winterstar tree!”</p><p>Saying so, the youngest royal ran over to where Maribelle and Ricken were standing underneath the tree. Maribelle had seemed to have finished reprimanding Ricken, although looking closer Robin could see that the noblewoman looked rather… embarrassed over something? Ricken for his part seemed to be in good cheer, an odd state to be in after getting yelled at like he had, and turned to greet Lissa with a smile.</p><p>“Don’t forget to write something for yourself too.” Chrom reminded Robin, gesturing to the tactician’s tag which was still blank. He sighed as he turned back toward where his older sister was still being crowded by her citizens. If anything, the number of people around the Exalt had increased in the short time they’d taken their eyes off of her. “I’ll go pull Emm away from her adoring people. If I leave her alone, we’ll probably be here all night.”</p><p>“Alright then. I’ll collect the others and meet you back at the sleigh.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>Chrom left his side and made his way towards where the Exalt was chatting with her people, and left alone Robin looked down at his wish tag.</p><p>“What to wish for…” Robin mumbled as he pondered the matter.</p><p>Wishing for good fortune for the coming year seemed to be what most people wrote down based on what he’d overheard from the citizens around him. Robin also thought of the Shepherds, thinking that maybe he should make a wish for his allies after all they’d done for him?</p><p>…Though thinking back to Maribelle’s words earlier, his wish was meant to be something he wished for personally. Did that mean that he was supposed to be selfish when making his wish?</p><p>Taking another minute of so to think about it, Robin decided to write down the wish he wanted to come true the most.</p><p>It was a little selfish, but since what he wanted technically meant he was wishing for someone else’s sake…</p><p>Robin glanced over to where Chrom was pulling Emmeryn away from the crowd.</p><p>…Well, his wish was mostly selfish, but it was also kinda selfless in a way too. At least he thought so.</p>
<hr/><p>“Maribelle, I told you it’s fine…”</p><p>“So you say, but I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions like I had. You were only helping the children who couldn’t reach the branches hang up their wishes, and I yelled at you for thinking you were peeking at other people’s wishes. I’m ashamed that I thought so little of one of my precious comrades.”</p><p>“Seriously, it doesn’t bother me. I was surprised when you started shouting at me, sure, but it was all just a misunderstanding. I get that.”</p><p>“I’m actually surprised the kids asked you for help. You’re barely tall enough to reach the branches yourself…”</p><p>“H-Hey, I’m still growing! And that comment was completely uncalled for, Lissa!”</p><p>Robin was only half paying attention to the conversation as he sank back beneath the blankets that covered the top of the sleigh. It was exactly like Emmeryn had described to him a week ago in her office. Cushioned seats, half a dozen blankets piled on top of him, pillows surrounding the borders of their sleigh, being pulled along through the snow… it really was like going for a ride on a giant moving bed.</p><p>The sleigh their party had all gathered into an hour or so ago made for a larger vehicle than Robin expected. There were three rows that sat six people total, two passengers to each row. Lissa and Ricken sat in the front, while Chrom and Maribelle had taken the middle, which left Robin and Emmeryn occupying the seats in the back. Their coachman was actually Frederick, who expertly guided the horses as the sleigh was pulled through the capital streets.</p><p>With only his head poking out of the blankets, Robin took in the sights around him. The size of the runners underneath the sleigh elevating them several couple feet from the ground, so he could only just barely see the tops of the heads of the adult citizens who passed by the royal sleigh as they walked through the streets. Robin almost felt like he was a royal himself, since his vantage point made it easy to look down on the citizens around him.</p><p>…Well, he actually WAS riding with the entire Ylissean royal family, so there was that.</p><p>“So, Robin, what do you think of your first Winterstar Festival?” Emmeryn asked from beside him.</p><p>Robin smiled at her. While their bodies were hidden from view by the blankets, he was practically sitting hip to hip with the Exalt, with the woman’s arm wrapped around his… holding tight enough that he could feel her generous bust pressing against him even under her robes. He idly wondered what Chrom and Lissa would have said if they could actually see how close the two of them sat together.</p><p>“Even with how much work it took to put the festival together in just a week, now that I’m here participating in it myself really makes all the effort put in worth it. I’ve been enjoying myself all night.” Robin answered.</p><p>“I’m happy to hear that.” Emmeryn smiled, leaning even closer to him. “I’m enjoying myself as well. You’ve done great work.”</p><p>“I’ve already said this to Maribelle, but it wasn’t just me. Lissa helped out a lot too.”</p><p>“Yeah, but putting the festival together has never gone this smoothly!” Lissa professed, standing up in her seat so she could look at Robin over her brother and Maribelle’s heads, ignoring Fredrick called a warning for the princess to stay in her seat. “I’ve been in charge of organizing the Winterstar Festival a couple other times in the past, and the nobles and volunteers usually give me such a hard time… but this time they just did everything you told them! Even when some of them did try arguing with you, you convinced them to go along with your plans anyway! It was awesome!”</p><p>“When it comes to diplomacy and organization, I think Emm is the only equal you have.” Chrom added, leaning over his shoulder to shoot his friend a grin. “It’s why the Shepherds trust you to be our tactician. You never steer us wrong.”</p><p>“Guys, come on… you’re making too much of this.” Robin chuckled.</p><p>“Not at all. Even I’ll admit that this year’s Winterstar celebration is better than the previous ones we’ve had.” Maribelle said. “I wonder how much our next festival would improve if you were given the opportunity to take the reins once more.”</p><p>“Oooh, the Festival of Hearts in two months? I’m a little interested to see how Robin when tackle that myself.” Lissa smiled.</p><p>“Festival of Hearts?”</p><p>“Yeah! Although… you’d be at a bit of a disadvantage since you’re single.” Lissa giggled. “The name should clue you in… it’s a festival of romance!”</p><p>“But not actually.” Chrom interrupted before Lissa could get going. “It’s a festival where participants give chocolates to those they care about. While spouses and lovers are the primary focus, close friends often give each other treats to symbolize their deep bond. It doesn’t have to be romantic.”</p><p>“Chrom actually got tons of chocolate last year. He was stuck eating chocolate for a month.” Lissa laughed before turning toward her partner. “How much chocolate did you get last year, Ricken?”</p><p>“Oh, uh… I got some from my parents and some of my classmates at the magic academy. And some of the other Shepherds too… so maybe a little over a dozen total?” Ricken guessed.</p><p>“I received a modest number of confectionaries from men attempting to court me.” Maribelle mentioned offhandedly before she turned to the youngest royal with a smile. “Though the chocolate I received from my darling Lissa was the sweetest treat of all.”</p><p>“Yeah, the chocolate you gave me was pretty good too.” Lissa grinned. “But the BEST chocolate I got last year came from my sister.”</p><p>That caught Robin’s attention.</p><p>“You bake?” Robin asked, turning his head toward the Exalt.</p><p>“Only during special occasions.” Emmeryn smiled. “Who knows? You might have a chance to sample one of my treats next year.”</p><p>“The treats Emm cooks are the best!” Lissa declared before her expression became contemplative. She turned towards their coachman. “Hey, Frederick! How many chocolates did you get during the Festival of Hearts last year?”</p><p>“I don’t remember, milady. I didn’t think to keep track.”</p><p>“I’ll bet you could tell me how many chocolates Chrom got if I asked.”</p><p>“Seventy-two.” Frederick answered promptly.</p><p>“Geez.” Lissa rolled her eyes, both at the sheer amount of confectionaries Chrom had received and that Fredrick knew the exact number at all. “I wonder how many chocolates Robin would get…”</p><p>From there, the conversation jumped from topic to topic as they were pulled through Ylisse’s streets. Though the air around him was chilly, smothered by all the sheets covering him up Robin eventually had to remove his cloak to keep himself from overheating. Emmeryn had done the same with her robe and cape, only wearing her white dress and leaving her shoulders bare from where they peeked out from the covers. Chrom had also discarded his jacket, though Maribelle was wearing layers that weren’t so easy to remove, so she’d compensated by pushing some of her blankets into the front seats. Lissa was fine with it… though all Robin could see of Ricken now was his hat. He hoped the teenager wasn’t suffocating underneath the sheets.</p><p>“Ah… it’s so cozy…” Lissa sighed as she snuggled into the blankets. “We’re lucky it isn’t snowing tonight. All the ice would make the sheets all wet and this ride would be way more uncomfortable.”</p><p>“We wouldn’t have taken the sleigh out if it was snowing, milady.” Fredrick commented from the driver’s seat.</p><p>“We’re lucky we’ve got good weather tonight… though looking at the clouds moving in, we might see snow later on.” Chrom noted, glancing up toward the sky. “It was a good idea to leave our presents inside the barracks at the castle instead of leaving them on the table outside since we’ll probably be have to move the party inside this year.”</p><p>“Presents?” Robin’s head whipped towards Chrom. “We were supposed to buy presents?”</p><p>Emmeryn had mentioned the gift giving before… but Robin had been under the impression that there wasn’t going to be any of that among their group.</p><p>“No need to panic, Robin.” Chrom laughed at the man’s worried tone. “They’re actually gifts Lissa and I bought for all the Shepherds. No one else is required to exchange gifts, it’s just something we wanted to do to thank the Shepherds for all their hard work this year.”</p><p>“Oh… alright then…” Robin gave a relieved sigh at that. It would have been awkward if the party had some kind of gift exchange since he had absolutely no gifts to give anyone.</p><p>“That doesn’t stop anyone from exchanging gifts sometimes though.” Lissa sighed. “Maribelle always winds up getting me something even if she doesn’t need to.”</p><p>“Darling, how could you expect me NOT to procure a gift for my dearest friend on this joyous occasion? I’ll leap at any and every opportunity to shower my treasure with treasures!” Maribelle huffed.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah… I shouldn’t talk, since I always make sure to get something special for you too.” Lissa smiled lightly.</p><p>“Sometimes the guys and I do a gift exchange… though it’s usually just buying each other drinks at the tavern once the Shepherds’ party ends.” Chrom chuckled. “We like to keep the night going as long as possible.”</p><p>“Hm… maybe I should’ve gotten something for you all.” Robin sighed. “But being so busy putting the festival together in addition to my other duties I couldn’t exactly find the time for-”</p><p>“Robin, please. It’s fine.” Chrom waved him off. “After everything you’ve done, I honestly feel that we should’ve been the ones to buy you a gift.”</p><p>“Chrom, c’mon, there’s no need for-”</p><p>“I agree with Chrom.” Emmeryn interrupted. “You’ve done a great job supporting us these past few months, Robin. And you helped Lissa put the festival together too. Please, if there’s anything we can get for you don’t hesitate to ask.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Lissa called from her seat. “Take a look at all the shops and vendors we pass! If anything jumps out at you, just say the word and that’ll be your Winterstar gift! I’ve got some spare coin on me!”</p><p>“Guys, it’s fine. Honestly, inviting me out tonight and letting me join you for a sleigh ride around the capital has been great fun. You can consider the royal family’s gift to me.”</p><p>“You say that, but I can’t help but feel like you deserve a little more…” Emmeryn murmured softly, making Robin arch his eyebrow at her change in tone.</p><p>“As I said, I don’t-”</p><p>Robin’s words cut off and his breath hitched when he felt something brush against his pants. He took barely a second to recognize the touch of Emmeryn’s hand as she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, wrapping her fingers around the prize she’d been seeking as he instantly rose to full mast underneath the blankets.</p><p>“D-Don’t really need any gifts…”</p><p>“Oh? Are you sure?” Emmeryn asked, shooting him a coy smile that only he could see since everyone else’s attention was on the road in front of them.</p><p>Emmeryn smile grew a little, feeling every pulse and twitch of the tactician’s hard cock as she tugged and pulled. How long had it been since she’s actually been able to touch it directly? She’d almost forgotten what it felt like… feeling it through his pants or rubbing against it with her ass was one thing, but holding it in her palm she was once again in awe at how truly impressive the weapon he possessed was. It felt so good to rub, and the Exalt felt her core burn as her fingers trailed up his length, coming up to work the sensitive head at the top.</p><p>“I’m sure there’s something you could think to ask for…”</p><p>“N-Nothing really comes to mind…” Robin hissed.</p><p>Once again, the Exalt was one of the few individuals who managed to consistently surprise him and never in ways he’d ever expected her to. To think she would pull something like this… when her siblings were sitting within arm’s reach! He was staring at the back of Chrom’s head as his older sister stroked his dick! What kind of situation was this?! That Emmeryn was giving him a handjob in pubic, even if everything was hidden under several blankets and out of sight from the surrounding populace, it was almost as astounding as when he’d found her pleasuring herself in the library months ago!</p><p>The sheets suddenly became much suffocating than they were a few seconds ago, and his body felt like it got hotter every with every pump of Emmeryn’s fingers. Gods, her fingers felt amazing… even moreso now since he hadn’t felt her soft skin on his dick since her first and only victory against him in the games they played. The game she was playing now was even more dangerous though… what would happen if they were caught?</p><p>
  <em>“…I like the thrill.”</em>
</p><p>Robin recalled what she’d told him that night.</p><p>Yes… this was the hidden side of Ylisse’s Exalt. A side of her only he knew about.</p><p>…Well, he wasn’t about to lose the game she had decided to spring on him tonight. No, it was clear what her intentions were. The way she’d teased him with her words, what she’d asked him… he could easily decipher the meaning behind her words. He wouldn’t be the one to escalate things! He couldn’t be the one to ask! No, Robin needed her to be the one that asked for him. Otherwise…</p><p>“But you’re forgetting something, Emm…” Robin thought as he psyched himself up to meet the challenge she’d presented him.</p><p>She only had one victory against him. He had seven against her. No matter how good her fingers felt on his shaft…</p><p>Emmeryn’s eyes widened when she felt one of Robin’s hands pull up her dress and tug her panties aside before plunging two digits into her hot depths. Robin smirked at her resulting gasp.</p><p>If it was a contest of who had more skill with their fingers, he already had her beat.</p><p>Emmeryn groaned as she felt the tactician’s fingers dig into her crevice. The insides had already begun to slicken when she’d first started massaging his tool, but now she could feel herself getting even more wet as Robin pinpointed and pressed against all the spots he knew drove her crazy with his deft fingers.</p><p>“What about you, milady?”</p><p>Emmeryn’s mind was beginning to fog up, but at Robin’s question she fought to maintain her composure.</p><p>“W-What about me?”</p><p>“Is there anything you’d like for a gift? After everything you’ve done for me, I’ve always been eager to find some way to repay you. To thank you for the goodwill you’ve shown me.” Robin smirked, speaking loudly to make sure the others heard him.</p><p>“R-Robin, I don’t need any gifts from you.” Emmeryn replied, shivering as Robin’s fingers picked up their pace. She started moving her hand faster in response, trying to match his speed.</p><p>“I don’t know… how many gifts does the Exalt receive during the year? I’m sure you’ve gotten tributes from nobles and grateful citizens, but what about a present that would really mean something to you?”</p><p>“That’s…!”</p><p>Emmeryn would have replied, but bit her lip to keep herself from moaning as Robin brushed a particularly sensitive spot.</p><p>“What do you think, Chrom? What kind of present would the Exalt like most?”</p><p>Emmeryn froze when the prince turned around in his seat to address the two of them.</p><p>“That’s actually a good question, Robin.”</p><p>And then Lissa’s face popped up behind Chrom’s shoulder as she leaned over her seat to give her own contribution to the discussion.</p><p>“Yeah, shopping for Emm is super hard. She never tells us what she wants and whenever we ask her to give us an idea she doesn’t give any good hints.”</p><p>Her siblings were looking at her… while one of her hands was wrapped around the tactician’s cock and his fingers were plunging themselves into her soaked pussy. Even though she knew they couldn’t see anything, the incredulity of the situation gave her pause and her ministrations abruptly stopped.</p><p>Her brother’s best friend seized the opportunity, pressing his digits more firmly into the spot he’d grazed against earlier, and Emmeryn’s toes curled beneath the blankets as her muscles clenched around the hand pleasuring her.</p><p>“…Guess it’s something you need to think about.” Robin remarked, grinning as he watched Emmeryn close her eyes as she cummed against his hand.</p><p>“I’ve gotten her flowers for her birthday before.” Chrom mentioned, watching his older sister’s face as she seemingly fell into thought. “Though I would like to get her something more substantial one of these days.”</p><p>“I bake her cookies. And one year I bought her a brooch with the money I saved up from my allowance.” Lissa added.</p><p>“I do remember presenting the Exalt with an expensive tea set during a gala that celebrated her birthday.” Maribelle chimed in. “I do hope your Grace got some use out of it.”</p><p>“I’m… happy with all the gifts I’ve received over the years. From friends and family alike.” Emmeryn answered slowly, managing to keep her voice steady.</p><p>“Yeah, but you’ve never really asked for anything specific before.” Lissa pointed out. “What’s something you really want, Emm?”</p><p>“Tell us, Lady Emmeryn,” Robin prompted, feeling her lower body tremble as he withdrew his fingers. He felt her hand weakly fall away from his dick.</p><p>Another victory for him.</p><p>Still coming down from her pleasure high, Emmeryn couldn’t help the answer that slipped past her lips.</p><p>“What I want… isn’t something I can just ask for…”</p><p>Robin smiled lightly at the concession he’d managed to wrangle out of the Exalt. After so much work, it looked like his efforts were finally beginning to bear fruit. Her barriers were falling down and her resolve was weakening. Perhaps it wouldn’t be too much longer until he could finally get an honest answer out of the woman.</p><p>“You okay, Emm?” Chrom asked, tilting his head a little when he noticed how red her face was. “You look a little flushed. Too hot underneath all those blankets?”</p><p>“I’ve got room up here if you want to donate some more blankets to the front seat!” Lissa offered despite the muffled protest Ricken made from where he was buried.</p><p>“Ah, no, I… my face actually feels pretty cold.”</p><p>Robin glanced at her, stiffening when Emmeryn’s eyes narrowed and shifted towards him. He recognized that look in her eye. It was the same look she’d had when she had asked him to show her his dick for the first time.</p><p>“Need an extra blanket? I could just put my jacket back on.” Chrom offered, raising one of the blankets covering his lap.</p><p>“No… I think I know a quick solution.”</p><p>With that, Emmeryn’s head disappeared underneath the sheets.</p><p>“Heh, guess even Emm can act like a kid sometimes.” Chrom quipped lightly as he watched Emmeryn dive under the blankets.</p><p>While Chrom chuckled to himself, Robin tensed when he felt both of Emmeryn’s hands grip onto his length which was still hard and twitching from her earlier treatment.</p><p>“I dunno, I think she has the right idea. My face is freezing.” Lissa claimed. “She’s kind of doing what we used to do when we made pillow forts as kids. We’d have tons of fun covering ourselves up with all the blankets we could find and hiding under the blankets.</p><p>Robin chuckled a bit at Lissa’s words. If only she knew what the blankets over his chest and lap were hiding. He let out a strained sigh when Emmeryn’s hands went to work.</p><p>“She has to think about her station though.” Maribelle protested, peering over her shoulder toward the backseat of the sleigh. “Lady Emmeryn, you shouldn’t hide in the blankets just to get away from the chill.”</p><p>“C’mon, Maribelle, let it go. It’s actually nice to see Emm acting a little playful.” Chrom chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah! I think I’ll follow her example a let loose myself!” Lissa laughed as she ducked underneath the blankets that had been piled in the front seat of the sleigh.</p><p>Robin’s breath hitched as Emmeryn’s hands pumped up and down faster along his cock. Something was certainly going to let loose if she kept this up!</p><p>“All of you, honestly… even if this is a festival, we should maintain some level of decorum.” Maribelle complained.</p><p>“Don’t hold it against them, Maribelle. Let them have their fun.” Chrom smiled. “You don’t mind it, do you Robin?”</p><p>“N-No, not at all.” Robin replied through clenched teeth, balling up some of the sheets in his hands in an effort to maintain his own self-control. He managed to succeed in shooting his friend a disarming smile. “A little mischievousness… is to be expected on a day like today.”</p><p>Chrom might have said something else in reply to that, but Robin’s attention was ripped away from the conversation as he felt Emmeryn’s hands doing their best to wring out his seed. Biting his tongue, Robin gave everything he had to resisting the pleasurable strokes the Exalt was giving him.</p><p>Underneath the sheets, Emmeryn frowned at Robin’s resistance. He would’ve normally cummed by this point, especially since she was using both hands to attend to him now. Admittedly, she was having a tiny bit of difficulty maintaining her rhythm. Buried underneath several blankets, it was actually quite hard to see what she was doing since it was hard for the night lights to make it through several layers of thick blankets. Still, she was determined to wring at least one load out of him before they made it back to the palace.</p><p>He’d gotten her off, so it was only fair that she got him off too.</p><p>…Thinking more on that though, the tactician had gotten more opportunities to pleasure her than she had him. Only because he kept winning their weekly games and even though she had hinted that she was open to the idea of him going a little further than just using his hands and fingers… Robin did nothing except focus on pleasing her body instead of asking her to help him attend to his own.</p><p>While he was clearly enjoying himself if the grunts and pants she heard him making were anything to go by… were her hands enough to make up for all the times he’d made her cry out in ecstasy?</p><p>She wanted to do more for him.</p><p>Then it occurred to her suddenly. Her hands weren’t the only things she had to work with.</p><p><em>“I could maybe… with my mouth?”</em> Emmeryn thought as she tentatively licked her lips.</p><p>The thought had never registered until now. She’d read about it plenty of times, about a woman using her mouth to get a man off, but all her previous ideas about how she could pleasure Robin involved just using her hands. Plus, using her mouth… even if Robin wound up liking it, it sort of broke the rules that they’d silently established since these trysts began.</p><p>Even so… Emmeryn really did want to show Robin how much she appreciated him.</p><p>“How much longer until we reach the castle, Fredrick?”</p><p>Even though her brother’s voice sounded a bit muffled through the sheets, Emmeryn was still able to hear his question.</p><p>“Not much longer, milord. We should see the gates of the castle in five minutes.”</p><p>Realizing that she was running out of time, Emmeryn made her decision. Giving Robin’s member a few more pumps with her hands, she stuck her tongue out and started moving her face closer.</p><p>Robin was actually feeling quite accomplished, mentally giving himself a pat on the back for staying resolute no matter how furiously Emmeryn moved her hands beneath the blankets. All he had to do was endure just a little be longer and then he could-</p><p>Electricity suddenly shot up his spine and his vision went white for a brief moment when he felt something wet make contact with the head of his cock.</p><p>“W-What the hell was that?!”</p><p>That hadn’t been her hands. That sensation was something he had never felt before. For just a moment, he’d felt something else other than the Exalt’s hands on his dick. But what was-</p><p>Robin’s hips bucked when pleasure pierced through him once more, though this time the sensation had lingered long enough for him to realize that whatever was touching him was familiar. It was soft, but wet, and moved with surprising dexterity. Robin groaned and leaned his head back when whatever it was ran along the base of his cock and trailed up to the head.</p><p>
  <em>“This… this is…!”</em>
</p><p>Robin covered face with his arm in order to hide the wide smile that stretched across his face when he realized what it was he was feeling. He should’ve realized immediately. He’d kissed her enough times to know what Emmeryn’s tongue and lips felt like. But to feel her soft lips pressed against his cockhead and her wet tongue licking up and down his shaft…!</p><p>“Robin, you doing okay back there?”</p><p>The white haired man wasn’t in quite the right state of mind to hide his elation from Chrom, so he didn’t bother. Pulling his arm away, Robin sat up as looked the blue haired prince directly in the eye.</p><p>“Never better, Chrom.” Robin smiled at him. “I’m just really looking forward to the Shepherds’ party.”</p><p>Chrom returned his smile. “You and me both. Don’t worry, we’re almost back at the castle.”</p><p>His friend turned away and missed the sight of Robin’s eyes rolling back as he felt Emmeryn’s lips open up around his cock and drew him fully into her mouth.</p><p>Underneath the blankets, Emmeryn’s expression was similar to the tactician’s as she tasted him directly for the first time. She’d never imagined anything like this. Feeling how big Robin was with her hands was one thing, but feeling his cock pulse and expand in her mouth was an entirely different experience. Somehow, holding him in her mouth was so much more fulfilling than just holding him in her hands. It was incredible. Moaning into the tactician’s cock, Emmeryn began bobbing her head up and down and she sucked him off. Given that it was her first time doing such a thing, she worried about her technique somewhat, but nonetheless powered through. Swallowing even more of his girth and swirling her tongue around as she tried to taste every inch of him, Emmeryn surrendered herself to the pleasure of servicing the Shepherd’s tactician with her mouth.</p><p>A haze of pleasure descended over Robin’s mind. He idly wondered what kind of face he was making and if it would give him away if Chrom, Maribelle, Lissa, Ricken or Frederick turned back to look at him. The pleasure he felt as Emmeryn licked, kissed, and slurped at his cock was indescribable. While he didn’t have any real frame of reference to compare her to, Robin was amazed at how good she was at sucking him. He thought that she’d be hesitant or uneven in her movements, and he’d even prepared himself for the unwelcome feeling of her teeth accidently scrapping against the sensitive skin of his rod, but somehow the Exalt of Ylisse was a natural. Even as the sleigh they rode in was tugged along the road, Emmeryn kept a consistent tempo and moved her tongue across his shaft in a way that had him biting into his fist to keep from moaning aloud and drawing undue attention from the others.</p><p>Unable to help himself, Robin pulled up some of the blankets so he could see for himself.</p><p>He had to suppress an incredulous laugh at what he saw once he lifted the covers. Splayed across her seat and leaning over his lap, Robin watched as Ylisse’s ruler furiously sucked his dick. Not only that, but lifting the covers a little more Robin could see one of Emmeryn’s hands working her pussy even as her lips kept bobbling him. It really was quite a sight. In this moment, Emmeryn possessed not one scrap of the dignity she almost always carried herself with.</p><p>And it was a sight only he alone could enjoy.</p><p>Clenching his teeth, Robin could no longer fight against the pressure that had been building up inside him. He was already lightly bucking himself into Emmeryn’s mouth, his body moving on its own in order to achieve the release it desired.</p><p>“Finally home!”</p><p>Lissa’s sudden announcement caused Robin’s head to snap back up. They’d already reached the castle? Eyes widening when he noticed the castle guards who had been awaiting their return move to open the gate in order to let Frederick guide the sleigh into the main keep, Robin gave into impulse and grabbed a fistful of Emmeryn’s hair.</p><p>“Mmmphf…?”</p><p>Emmeryn slowed her pace for a moment when she felt Robin’s hand on the back of her head, eyes widening when he forcefully shoved her head down so far that her lips made contact with the base of his shaft, swallowing every inch of him…</p><p>“MmNFnMNfPHmNHF?!”</p><p>…And the instant he’d sheathed the entirety of his length down her throat, Robin’s release suddenly blasted into her mouth!</p><p>Stars exploded across Emmeryn’s vision as pleasure seared through her in response, squeezing her legs together as the sensation of his cum forcing itself down her throat caused her to reach her own peak she’d been slowly working toward with her fingers. Though she did her best to take everything Robin had to give, she wasn’t quite able to completely cope with the sheer volume and thickness of his seed no matter how quickly she sucked. Emmeryn’s cheeks bulged as Robin’s cock released a torrent of sticky white thickness with every pulse and twitch, filling up her mouth completely and allowing a few lines of cum to dribble past her lips and trail down his shaft.</p><p>“Hah… hah…”</p><p>Robin panted heavily, releasing the blankets and letting them fall to hide away Emmeryn once more, hunching forward slightly as he tried to regain his composure. Blearily, he glanced up to see whether or not anyone had witnessed their antics or heard Emmeryn’s muffled cry when he’d emptied himself down her throat.</p><p>…Amazingly, their actions toward the end had gone completely unnoticed by the rest of their party. Hearing the gates give one final creak of metal as they were opened all the way, Robin realized that the sounds of the gates opening had helped mask whatever noises Chrom and the others might have heard when he and Emmeryn got careless near the end.</p><p>
  <em>“Too close…”</em>
</p><p>Robin sighed as Frederick pulled the sleigh into the castle keep. Glancing over as Emmeryn finally reemerged from underneath the blankets, he jolted in his seat when he saw that her cheeks were still full of his cum. Holding one hand to her lips in order to keep anything from spilling out, Emmeryn’s eyes met his once she turned his way.</p><p>He stared intently at her as he waited to see what she would do… and his eyes widened a fraction when Emmeryn suddenly screwed her eyes shut and swallowed the sizeable mouthful packed in her cheeks. She appeared to struggle with the load at first, but astoundingly managed to do the deed without letting out a gag or a cough.</p><p>After she drank his seed down, Emmeryn’s eyes fluttered open. They had a glazed look to them, and her cheeks were flushed red and it wasn’t because of the cold. Tracing a finger over her lips, Emmeryn let out a breathy sigh. With the how cold the night was, Robin could see her breath as it hit the open air, and her face glistened lightly from the effort she’d put into sucking him off along with the perspiration that had dampened her skin after spending so long underneath a pile of blankets.</p><p>Robin felt his face warm up at the enticing image she presented. Beholding her lush expression, Robin could feel his dick throb in response.</p><p>The sleigh slowed to a stop near the stables, and Robin quickly reached underneath the covers and rebuttoned his trousers while Emmeryn threw on her robe and cape. He pulled himself out of the seat, boots crunching on the snow covering the ground. He only barely managed to avoid staggering, a little weak in the knees because of the powerful release Emmeryn had wrung out of him. The others dismounted the sleigh one by one, and Robin stepped to the side as a trio of maids came forward to collect the blankets and pillows.</p><p>…While he felt a little guilty for being a little rough with Emmeryn near the end there, it was actually a good thing he wound up finishing in her mouth. It would’ve been bad if one of the maids had found his cum staining the sheets. At least the other damp spots could be written off as sweat stains.</p><p>“Thanks for the smooth ride, Frederick.” Chrom smiled at the loyal knight.</p><p>“I aim to please, milord.” Frederick replied, bowing to his liege.</p><p>“Mmm…! That was fun!” Lissa hummed as she stretched her arms behind her back. She turned towards Ricken who was panting with his hands on his knees. “You doing alright there, Ricken?”</p><p>“There… there were… way too many blankets…!” The mage huffed, not even bothering to throw his cloak back on. He was more than content to bask in the chilly air to let his body cool down.</p><p>“C’mon, you’re just being dramatic.”</p><p>“Too… many…!” Ricken insisted.</p><p>“Don’t tease him, Lissa. You should be thanking Ricken for indulging you tonight.” Maribelle scolded the princess.</p><p>“You did have fun though, right?” Lissa asked, looking a little abashed when she saw how red Ricken’s skin was.</p><p>“I… I did.” Ricken managed a smiled as he fanned himself with his hat. “Get… Getting the opportunity to spend Winterstar riding around with you, Lord Chrom, Lady Emmeryn… with Robin and Maribelle joining in too… and watching you hang the Winterstar on top of the tree… this was definitely the most fun I’ve had during a Winterstar festival. Thanks for inviting me, Lissa.”</p><p>“Heh heh… well, hearing you say that you enjoyed yourself make me happy.” Lissa grinned.</p><p>“We were glad to have you with us tonight, Ricken.” Chrom smiled, patting the youngest Shepherd’s shoulder while also nodding towards Maribelle. “I was happy to spend time with you as well, Maribelle. You make for good company.”</p><p>“I’m always good company, milord.” Maribelle replied haughtily, taking the prince’s comment in stride and earning a chuckle from the man for it.</p><p>“What about you, Robin?” Chrom asked, approaching his best friend and thumping him on the back. “Enjoying your first Winterstar Festival so far?”</p><p>“I am… it was a very thrilling ride through the town.” Robin answered truthfully.</p><p>“Thrilling wouldn’t be the word I’d use, but it certainly was fun.” Chrom chuckled. “But you’re not allowed to turn in for the night yet. After all, there’s still our party with the rest of the Shepherds. The others should be finished setting it up in the barracks by now.”</p><p>“Then I guess we shouldn’t keep them waiting.”</p><p>“That we shouldn’t.” Chrom agreed turning to address the rest of the group. “Let’s get going everyone.”</p><p>Lingering back a little, Robin stepped over to where Emmeryn stood apart from them a few feet away. Watching him approach, Emmeryn shuffled her feet nervously and avoided looking directly at the tactician. A bit more aware of herself now, Emmeryn was more than a little astonished with herself. Their games and secret meetings were one thing, but what they had done… when her siblings and friends had sitting so close by, and while they hadn’t been caught it was definitely the furthest they’d ever gone before. Not to mention the fact that she’d been the one to instigate it…</p><p>And then she had gone a step even further beyond that when she’d started sucking him off.</p><p>“Robin, I…”</p><p>“Thanks for the gift.”</p><p>Seeing her startle a little at his words, Robin successfully provoked her into finally looking at him. The tactician smiled kindly at her, conveying without words that he didn’t need an apology from her. Stepping closer so that they were only inches apart, Robin stared down into her hazel eyes with a smoldering look on his face.</p><p>“Really, I didn’t expect my night to go quite like this.” Robin smirked. “But here you’ve caught me out. After such a wonderful gift, here I am without anything to give you.”</p><p>Emmeryn flushed a little at his tone, a shy smile twitching onto her lips.</p><p>“I-It wasn’t meant to be-”</p><p>“So I’ll repeat the question I asked earlier,” Robin continued, not giving her the opportunity to interject. “Is there anything you’d like from me?”</p><p>He could tell she understood what he was asking her. There were a couple things hidden underneath the question, but it was clear they understood each other. Robin felt the atmosphere around them getting charged once more, and he wondered if he’d finally managed to get through to her.</p><p>“That’s… I mean-”</p><p>“Emm! Robin! What are you doing?!”</p><p>Lissa’s interruption killed the moment though, causing the to of them to jump slightly as they turned towards her voice. The youngest royal had her hands planted on her hips, giving them an exasperated look while the others looked in their direction curiously.</p><p>“Don’t just dawdle around!” Lissa shouted impatiently. “C’mon! If you stand in the snow all night we’ll miss the party!”</p><p>Robin chuckled a bit at that. When he’d seen her face, for moment he thought Lissa was going to call him out on his close proximity to her sister. Apparently she and the others saw nothing out of the ordinary. He supposed that was evidence of how much they trusted him.</p><p>Of course, that perception would definitely change if any of them found out what he and Emmeryn usually got up to lately whenever they were together. Shaking his head and deciding that if his friends weren’t going to even entertain the notion of suspecting him, Robin supposed he didn’t have to back off completely. Giving into impulse, Robin reached down and grabbed the Exalt’s hand, pulling her with him as he followed after the others.</p><p>“Allow me to escort you to the party, milady.” Robin smiled, giving her a strong tug so that Emmeryn was left clinging to his arm.</p><p>“Ah, this, you…” Emmeryn stammered for a moment before she took a breath to calm down, her usual serene expression returning to her face as she fell into step beside the tactician.</p><p>Looking to make sure her siblings, her knight, and the Shepherds they’d brought along had their backs facing them once more, Emmeryn allowed her head to fall gently onto Robin’s shoulder as he led her toward the barracks.</p><p>This sort of closeness… while much more innocent than their previous actions, left her heart racing all the same…</p>
<hr/><p>The Shepherds really knew how to throw a party.</p><p>Robin had been to a number of galas since he’d risen to a more prominent rank within the castle. Everyone wanted to know more the about the Shepherds’ genius tactician and he’d attended many noble parties as Chrom’s plus one. Though sometimes he thought the prince only invited him to those parties because he wanted a friend with him since otherwise he’d be bored to tears. Formal events… while Robin didn’t mind when one of the royals invited him for such gathering, he wouldn’t say he enjoyed them. He wasn’t required to dress up and nobody called him out for wearing his usual cloak, but dealing with the nobles was always tedious. If they weren’t trying to get in his good graces by showering him with compliments or no so subtly pushing to introduce him to their unmarried daughters, he could overhear them whispering behind his back about how odd it was that a man with no land or traceable background was able to curry such great favor with the Exalt’s family in barely half a year. Robin much preferred matching wits with his enemies on the field of battle than playing along with the mind games of Ylisse’s upper class.</p><p>It’s why he preferred get togethers with the castle’s soldiers and his fellow Shepherds. Enjoying tea in the gardens, making friendly wagers about who would win in a sparring match whenever he was running training drills, egging someone on when an impromptu drinking match began while visiting the local taverns… those sorts of careless, playful events were where Robin felt the most relaxed.</p><p>Those sorts of parties were actually fun, and Robin leaned back from where he sat on a chair in the corner of the room as he watched the people around him indulge themselves in their Winterstar celebration.</p><p>Vaike and Sully were cracking open another barrel of wine, clearly in the middle of some sort of contest while some of the soldiers shouted their encouragement at them. Anna seemed to be orating the match, taking bets from those around her on who would win. In the middle of the barracks where a long table was covered with food, Chrom and Stahl were gorging themselves on meat and deserts. Several empty plates were stacked high on either side of them and it almost made Robin worry that there might not be enough food to satisfy them. Near the end of the food table Robin could spy a small space Frederick had cleared and was playing a board game of some sort. The tactician found it a little odd that the stoic knight was playing alone when there was a party going on, and Robin idly wondered if it was a game he was familiar with. Robin’s eyes widened when suddenly one of the pieces on the board moved without Frederick touching it. Was he performing magic instead of playing a game? He didn’t seem the type to… no, wait. Looking at the scene more closely, Robin could see the giant suit of armor sitting across from Chrom’s loyal bodyguard. Robin shook his head to himself, marveling at Kellam’s ability to go unnoticed even when he was in his heavy armor.</p><p>Robin’s attention was taken away from the table by the sound of a harp echoing throughout the room. On a small stage, some knights who Robin recognized as members of Phila’s squad were putting on a music performance of some kind. They all played exceptionally well, but the one who really stood out from their group was a red haired knight who Robin vaguely remembered seeing Sumia spending time with during her breaks. He’d never heard such melodious harp playing before, and their small concert was further enhanced when Virion stepped forward with a violin and began playing along to their tune.</p><p>A sight that made Robin smile though was seeing Sumia with a few children gathered around her. Apparently some of the older knights and soldiers had brought their kids to the party, and Sumia seemed to be regaling them with some fanciful tale that had the younglings enraptured. Given how many adventure novels the woman had under her belt, she could probably keep the kids entertained with stories all night, something Robin was sure the parents were thankful for. Away from where the dining area had been set up, people were dancing along to the music being played and Robin recognized four faces in the crowd. Lissa, Ricken and Maribelle dancing together didn’t look out of the ordinary at all, but what did cause Robin’s eyebrows to shoot up was seeing Lon’qu shuffling his feet alongside them. He’d never expected to find the surly swordsman on the dance floor. Lissa probably roped him into joining them. It was the only explanation that made sense. Trying to be friendly to the Shepherds’ newest member, Lissa moved to partner up with the Feroxi man when people began pairing up for the next number, but only succeeded in earning his ire when she made to grab his hands. Leaping away, Lon’qu pulled Ricken in front of him, using the mage as a shield to ward off the princess. Ricken himself looked completely bewildered, and Robin couldn’t help but chuckle at the image of Lon’qu trying to hide behind someone who was almost half his height. Stepping forward, Maribelle took Lissa’s hands in her own with a smile as she seized the role of the sprightly blonde’s dance partner, which the princess didn’t seem to mind since Lon’qu kept backing away.</p><p>A makeshift bar had been set up near the wall where the weapon racks were placed. From behind the counter, three women worked to make sure every mug and glass was filled. Two of the bartenders were a pair of older castle maids Robin found somewhat recognizable… but what was surprising to find was that Miriel was acting as the third barmaid. As he watched her, Robin was shocked to see that she was actually mixing drinking and her confident movements led him believed she was quite practiced in the art. Having acted as her research assistant in the past, he knew that the woman was talented with making potions and tinctures… perhaps that carried over to making drinks? Watching Phila sample a particularly colorful drink the mage had passed to her, Miriel clearly had a talent for making cocktails if the smile Emmeryn’s bodyguard wore was any indication.</p><p>Only an hour or two until midnight and the party showed no signs of slowing down. Tucked away in his own private corner, Robin observed the festivities with a smile on his face. Ordinarily, he would’ve gotten more involved in the celebration. He would’ve stepped up as Lissa’s dancer partner, or joined in on Fredrick and Kellam’s game, and if he was feeling particularly reckless he might have participated in Vaike and Sully’s drinking contest.</p><p>But not tonight. Instead, he held himself back. He’d had some food, but no wine or ale. It might’ve helped his nerves, but Robin wanted to keep a clear head. For now, he was committed to playing the part of an observer as he patiently waited… making sure to keep one person in his sight at all times.</p><p>He’d seen the Exalt drift from group to group throughout the night. She’d shared a meal with her brother, danced with her sister, laughed along with the Shepherds antics and engaged in discussion with her knights. Looking from the outside, Robin easily saw how Emmeryn was careful never to linger in one area for too long. Save for when she interacted with her siblings, Robin noticed how the group dynamic shifted whenever Emmeryn made her presence known. The Shepherds, the knights, the maids… every one of them was in awe seeing their beloved Exalt so close and immediately shaped up whenever she spoke to them.</p><p>Robin sighed to himself. The distance between a queen and her subjects was evident, and Emmeryn effortlessly maintained it without even needing to try. Whenever she did loiter with one group, it didn’t take very long for the subjects to realize who they were speaking to and they immediately made the effort the acting respectfully in her presence even if it contrasted with the party’s atmosphere. As soon as Emmeryn stepped away, Robin saw them relax and celebrate more earnestly.</p><p>The tactician kept a close eye on the emotions that played across Emmeryn’s face, since she was smart enough to see the effect her presence had on the others.</p><p>Eventually, Robin witnessed as Emmeryn stepped away from the crowd. With everyone else focused on enjoying the party, only he noticed her exit out the open door of the barracks, which was when Robin finally pushed himself to his feet.</p><p>The sounds of his comrades continued revelry echoed behind him and Robin made his way outside. The stillness and quiet of the winter night contrasted sharply with the flurry of noise and activity back in the Shepherds’ headquarters. The tactician raised his head toward the sky, gazing at the stars the twinkled in the dark expanse above him. Robin blinked when he noticed a few snowflakes beginning to fall.</p><p>“Looks like we’ll be getting some more snow tonight.”</p><p>Turning his head, he found Emmeryn leaning against the cobblestone wall that acted as a boundary between the barracks and the training grounds. Robin didn’t immediately reply to the woman’s comment, watching her quietly as she turned her gaze away from where she’d been staring up at the sky and towards him.</p><p>“Already tired of the party?”</p><p>“That should be my question.” Robin responded as he approached her. “What the matter? The night’s still young. Why not go back and join them?”</p><p>Pushing herself off the wall, Emmeryn gave a wry smile.</p><p>“You know the answer to that.” The blonde haired woman replied simply.</p><p>“…You don’t have to be an Exalt all the time, Emmeryn.” Robin told her seriously.</p><p>“I do though.” Emmeryn replied with a laugh, but even that sounded tired. “Everything I do, every action I take, when my citizens are gazing upon me… I have to play the part. Even when celebrating, I have to be mindful of my image.”</p><p>“Even so,” Robin said as he stepped closer to her. “What about the Shepherds? With them at least, you don’t need to be so self-conscious. Just look at how they treat Chrom and Lissa.”</p><p>Emmeryn’s smile dimmed a bit when he made the comparison, and Robin could see the traces of envy hidden behind her eyes.</p><p>“The Shepherds… I do enjoy spending time with them whenever I have the opportunity. However, my relationship with them is fundamentally different compared to my siblings’. Chrom fights and bleeds with them, Lissa nurtures and heals them… and I remember you mentioning some time ago that she was learning magic?”</p><p>Robin nodded his confirmation. He had recently assigned Miriel to tutor the youngest princess about casting offensive magic.</p><p>“So eventually she’ll be able to stand shoulder to shoulder with them like Chrom does now.” Emmeryn said softly. “I could never do the same.”</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with that. With your feelings about fighting, it’s to be expected.” Robin told her. With how much time he’d spent with the Exalt, he was more than familiar with her beliefs by now. “You might not be able to swing a sword like Chrom, but your work is just as important.”</p><p>“I’m aware. I’d never stand on the field of battle with the Shepherds or Ylisse’s knights and soldiers. That’s not the role I’m meant to play.” Emmeryn smiled. “I’m the Exalt. I don’t move to strike down the enemies I see before me. I need to look at my people, at those who serve me, see what needs have to be met, and try my best to lead them towards a future that will make them happy.”</p><p>Robin grimaced slightly at the heaviness in her tone. Not to discount the risks of the soldiers who fought for the nation, but Emmeryn had a different sort of burden as the Exalt. She had to act for the betterment of all. She had to be elegant, refined, selfless, even if others decried and denounced her. He’d had plenty of chances to watch her now, and it was astounding how she never let the mask she wore as an Ylisse’s Exalt crack even when she was frustrated, tired or sad.</p><p>“Ah, please don’t misunderstand.” Emmeryn implored him, waving her hands a bit. “I love my job. I didn’t always, but I take great pride it what I do. Even if it’s hard sometimes, seeing my citizens smiling, especially on days like this, are a greater reward than I could ask for. Even though I sometimes question if there might be more effective methods to bring prosperity to the halidom, it’s heartening to see my citizens look to be with gratitude in their eyes.”</p><p>Again, Robin felt similarly about his own duties. He enjoyed serving as Chrom’s tactician, fighting alongside his friends… but there were times when even his worries got the better of him. What if one of his plans failed? What if he made the wrong call? What if one bad decision led to one of his precious friends losing their life on the battlefield? Not only that, but mysteries that were wrapped up in his lost memories… if he were to remembered everything one day, would that change who he was now? The few clues he’d managed to piece together… didn’t make him feel very confident about his origins.</p><p>Robin stiffened when he felt Emmeryn’s hand brush against his cheek. The tactician sighed at the understanding expression on her face. He must’ve been making quite the face if she could understand his worries just by looking.</p><p>“You don’t need to worry so much, Robin. I’ll admit, when you first arrived and I saw how quick Chrom and Lissa were to trust you I was a little worried… but now I’m completely confident when I say there’s no one else I feel safer entrusting the safety of my siblings with. Seeing how close you’ve grown with the rest of the Shepherds… I’m glad you’ve managed to find a place for yourself in our Ylisse.”</p><p>“…If I have a place here, it’s only because of Chrom, Lissa and the rest of the Shepherds.” Robin murmured, reaching up and covering her hand with his own. “You too…”</p><p>“P-Please, I haven’t done much for. At least, when compared to my siblings.” Emmeryn deflected, cheeks reddening at his words. “If anything, you’re the one who’s been doing everything for me. Really…”</p><p>Emmeryn pulled her hand away and her expression turned downcast as she thought about everything that had transpired between them.</p><p>“Thinking about it… I’ve been quite rude to you, haven’t I? I… I haven’t been acting like much of an Exalt these past couple months, have I?”</p><p>“It doesn’t bother me.” Robin told her.</p><p>“It’s bothers me. If… if only you hadn’t seen me that night. If only I hadn’t been so foolish…”</p><p>“No!” Robin shouted, grasping the Exalt’s shoulders and giving her a firm shake. “You don’t need to regret that. I certainly don’t. If it weren’t for that, we wouldn’t have the relationship we have now.”</p><p>“…And what relationship is that?” Emmeryn asked quietly.</p><p>The question hung in the air and Robin thought about his next words very carefully. There were many answers he could’ve given, but there were only a few answers that wouldn’t potentially ruin everything that had been built between them over the past couple months. Which of those few answers was the best one to give though?</p><p>“One that’s allowed me to see a glimpse of the woman behind the Exalt, a side of yourself you don’t let anyone else see.” Robin answered finally.</p><p>Emmeryn stared at him for a few silent moments, and Robin let out a relieved breath when her lips quirked up in a small smile.</p><p>“Well, no one was supposed to see how I destress after a difficult day…”</p><p>“Don’t try and deflect.” Robin said sternly even if the admission made his face heat up. “Even if you do it for your own pleasure, I can recognize actions that constitute as a coping mechanism. If you weren’t straining yourself, we wouldn’t have gotten to this point at all. I would have stopped pushing you if you had resisted, but you kept finding excuses to seek me out. I’ve let you set the terms, even if I wanted to take things further.”</p><p>“You wanted to…? But, you never mentioned… you said you were fine with just… I even offer to…!” Emmeryn stammered.</p><p>“That’s just it, Emm. For the short time I’ve known you, all I’ve ever seen is you do is offer to others. You set aside your own wishes in order to fulfill with wishes of others. It’s why I never asked for anything beyond what the rules of our games would allow. Because I wanted to wait and see if you’d finally make a request on your own. I wanted to show you that I could be someone you could be selfish with. Someone who could… make you happy.”</p><p>Emmeryn’s were wide as she stared at him, taking in his words. Robin knew that he was coming dangerously close to stepping over a line, one that he had no place in crossing, but he had to make his position clear. He couldn’t seek her out for his own comfort, not unless she came to him first. There was no chance their relationship would evolve in any real meaningful way otherwise.</p><p>The woman trembled in his grip. Slowly, she stepped forward and gently touched her forehead against his chest, leaning against him.</p><p>“It’s just… it feels like I’m just using you. That’s… that’s not how an Exalt should behave. That’s not how I should treat you, someone who already works so hard…” Emmeryn mumbled.</p><p>“Like I said. I don’t mind. I’m happy that I’m the one you turn to for comfort.” Robin told her. “I just… I want you to know that I can be something more than that. That I can become more than just another way to cope.”</p><p>“But… I just can’t ask-”</p><p>“You can.” Robin insisted. “Emmeryn, please. We’ve already come this far. Even if it was an accident, and even if it was something you didn’t want-”</p><p>“I would have just forgotten that night if I didn’t want any of this.” Emmeryn object softly, earning a smile from Robin.</p><p>“Then… if that’s the way you feel…” Robin trailed off.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…You’ve already shown me more than you have anyone else.” Robin pointed out. “If you wanted to show me more… I wouldn’t turn away…”</p><p>Robin wanted to be able to cross the distance Emmeryn kept with everyone she interacted with. Even with Chrom and Lissa she tried to never show any weakness, playing the part of the dependable older sister they could lean on whenever they were tired or their insecurities got the better of them.</p><p>But who did Emmeryn lean on when she got scared? Who comforted her when she was tired? Who could she vent to when the pressures of being an Exalt became too suffocating?</p><p>Her subjects, her knights, even her siblings… and Exalt should never show weakness.</p><p>But she could with him.</p><p>Only if she wanted to though.</p><p>And only if she decided to trust him enough to try leaning.</p><p>Robin’s eyes widened when Emmeryn’s head suddenly tilted up and she softly laid her hands against his cheeks. Pushing her body against his and pulling his head down, Emmeryn’s lips met his in a kiss. It wasn’t the same kind of kiss they’d often shared during their trysts. No, this kiss was similar to the one he’d shared with her that night in the library. A kiss that was meant to convey a message.</p><p>The kiss he’d given her then was a prelude, opening up the path to what their bond might become.</p><p>The kiss she was giving him now was an acknowledgement of the bond had developed between them and what he had become to her.</p><p>Pulling back, Emmeryn gave him a hopeful smile.</p><p>“Robin, I’ll… be depending on you in the days to come.” Emmeryn said softly, and Robin smiled at the flame of trust that had lit up in her hazel eyes.</p><p>“Depend on me all you want. I’ll stand by your side no matter what.” Robin promised her.</p><p>The two smiled warmly at one another as the snow fell around them. Eventually, they began to lean forward towards one another once again.</p><p>“Robin? So this is where you went!”</p><p>Emmeryn wretched her hands away from Robin’s face and the tactician whirled around to address Chrom who was peering at them curiously from under arch around the corner. Robin just hoped the prince couldn’t see his somewhat strained expression through the snow and the shroud of nighttime. Luckily, with how he stood he was obscuring the Exalt from her brother’s view so she wasn’t immediately noticed.</p><p>“A-Ah, just came out to get some fresh air… and to look at the snow…” Robin told his friend.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, it did start snowing… guess that’s fitting for Winterstar.” Chrom chuckled. “Though after all the complaints you made about the heavy snowfall while we were in Ferox, I would think you’d want to stay indoors.”</p><p>“There’s a very big difference between snowfall in Ylisse and the storms in Ferox. I can take the time to appreciate the beauty of nature here. Nature just tries to freeze you to death in Ferox.”</p><p>“Ahahaha… hm? Is that Emm with you?”</p><p>Lifting his arm, his coat wasn’t completely able to hide Emmeryn behind him for very long. Tilting his head curiously, Robin finally got to see what Chrom’s suspicious face looked like as he stared at them.</p><p>“What are you two out here together.”</p><p>“…Truth is, I saw Emmeryn leaving and I followed after her.” Robin gave a disarming smile as he quickly weaved together an explanation. “Seems she’s gotten a little tired from all the festivities and was thinking about turning in for the night.”</p><p>“Is that so? You sure you don’t want to stick around for a little longer, Emm?”</p><p>“…Sorry, but I think I’ll be heading back to my room for now.” Emmeryn informed her brother, still halfway hidden behind Robin. “Don’t worry about me, Chrom. Please, go back and enjoy the rest of your night at the party.”</p><p>“Did you enjoy yourself, at least?”</p><p>“Of course. From the sleigh ride, to the Shepherds’ party, I had a lot of fun tonight.” Emmeryn smiled.</p><p>“…I’m glad to hear it. Really, I wish you had more opportunities to have fun.”</p><p>“Robin’s been helping me out a lot with that recently.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know he’s been helping you a lot with your paperwork. Honestly, I wish I could be as adept at filing papers and documents as him, then maybe I could lend a helping hand too.”</p><p>“You say that, but you’re always perfectly content to shove off all your paperwork onto me.” Robin commented dryly.</p><p>“We’ve all got our roles to play, my friend. Trust me, it’s way more efficient for me to not get involved.” Chrom laughed. “So, Robin, shall we get back to the party while we let Emm turn in for the night?”</p><p>“…Chrom, really, I know she’s your sister and the Exalt, but she’s also still a lady.” Robin chided the prince lightly. “Letting Emm wander through the castle alone this late, not to mention when it’s this cold…”</p><p>“Oh, er… I guess you have a point. I could go back and grab Phila really quick?”</p><p>“…I was actually thinking of escorting the Exalt back to her room myself.” Robin said before feigning a yawn. “To be honest, I’m feeling a little drowsy myself. Crashing in my bed sounds quite appealing to me right now. I might be turning in as well.”</p><p>“Ah… well, I suppose you’ve been hard at work lately too. Both of you have a lot on your plates, I know…” Chrom gave a slightly disappointed sigh before shrugging. “Well, don’t let me keep you here then. You two get some rest.”</p><p>“Thanks, Chrom. Enjoy the rest of the party.</p><p>“Good night, Chrom.”</p><p>Both tactician and Exalt waved goodbye to the prince as he returned to the party. The duo stood in silence for several moments afterward, the earlier tension from before they’d been interrupted slowly suffusing the air around them.</p><p>“…You’re not actually tired yet, are you?” Robin asked the Exalt.</p><p>“…Not really. I suppose you’re not feeling very drowsy?” Emmeryn asked the tactician.</p><p>“Not at all.” Robin replied before he pulled his coat tighter around himself. “I am feeling a bit chilly though.”</p><p>“Well, we have been standing here for quite some time. Although…”</p><p>Robin felt her lace her fingers around his.</p><p>“I think I know a way we can both warm ourselves up…”</p><p>Robin grinned as Emmeryn began pulling him toward the castle.</p><p>“By all means, milady. Lead away.”</p><p>The carefree laugh and excited smile she gave him in response made his heart beat a little faster.</p>
<hr/><p>Robin marveled at the sheer size of Ylisse Palace’s royal bath. It might have surpassed the horse stables in size and diameter, and running back and forth from one end of the room to the other might have made for a good workout. The room was just that large. Not only that, but the elaborate patterns on the wall and the smooth ceramic tiles on the floor really set the royal baths apart from his own bathroom or the communal ones the knights and soldiers shared near the training grounds.</p><p>The bath itself was also an impressive sight and took up half the room alone. It looked to be about a two dozen meters in length at least and stretched even further in width. Ornate pillars bordered around the expansive tub, and four large fountain statues that had been designed to look like dragons leaned over the corners of the bath with hot water flowing out from their mouths. Another dragon statue, one that was much larger and more intricately designed, sat in the center. Through the steam rising up from the bath, Robin could just barely make out a few magic sigils he vaguely recognized circling the base of the center dragon statue before they disappeared into the water. He idly wondered if they were part a special spell of some sort that helped keep the water heated.</p><p>Still, as extravagant as the royal bath was, the design and architecture of the room wasn’t the primary focus of his attention.</p><p>Sitting on the edge of the bath in the nude, Robin leaned back on his hands and let out a contented sigh.</p><p>“Ah, Emmeryn… that feels amazing…”</p><p>Peering downward, Robin’s eyes met with the Exalt’s as she sat naked between his legs kissing and swirling her tongue around his cock just as she had done earlier that night. Only this time instead of being hidden underneath several layers of bedsheets, Robin was able to directly behold the sight of Emmeryn eagerly filling her mouth with his dick.</p><p>Pulling her lips back and releasing Robin’s member with an audible pop, Emmeryn grinned deliriously as she nuzzled Robin’s length against her cheek, pumping the base with one hand and massaging his balls with her other.</p><p>“D-Does it really feel that good?” Emmeryn asked, gaze flickering back and forth from his face and dick.</p><p>“It, nghn, really does. You, ah… you’ve got an aptitude for this.” Robin smirked, shuddering as she slowly dragged her tongue up the underside of his shaft.</p><p>Emmeryn giggled as she watched his expression. “I’m not sure how I feel about hearing that… but I’m happy that I can please you like this…”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s wonderful.” Robin grinned. “So… why don’t you get back to it?”</p><p>Emmeryn gave another little laugh as she kissed the side of his cock. “If you insist…”</p><p>Once again, the blonde moved to swallow the tactician’s cock and the sounds of her noisily sucking, licking, blowing and slurping echoed throughout the bathroom.</p><p>After retreating back to the palace, Emmeryn had pulled him up the stairs to the higher floors where the rooms of the royal family were. She hadn’t taken him to her room though. Instead, she had coyly informed him that she wanted to show him the royal palace baths, suggesting that the two of them take a bath to warm up after standing outside in the cold.</p><p>Robin had happily assented to the idea, allowing her to guide him past the vestibule that led to the royal bath chamber.</p><p>Once again, Robin had been able to indulge in the sight of the stunningly beautiful exalt shed her clothes. As he’d followed after her, Robin kept his eyes glued to her backside. Her round hips had swayed from side to side enticingly as she approached the bath, and her butt cheeks jiggled with every step she took. Grabbing some soap and a sponge as she dipped into the bath, Emmeryn had treated him to an even better show than she’d had when she was stripping in the changing room.</p><p>His dick had already gotten stiff after seeing her strip, but watching as she lathered herself up with soap… drawing her hands up her toned legs… teasing her pussy as her fingers brushed over it… tracing over her breasts and tweaking her engorged nipples… letting water cascade down her creamy skin as she wrung out the sponge over her head… Robin’s cock hardened to the point where it had almost been painful, and he couldn’t stop himself from practically jumping into the bath with her and taking the alluring woman into his arms. He’d pulled her face to his and forced her to meet him in a hard, searing kiss.</p><p>Clinging to him as she’d wrestled her tongue with his, Emmeryn had grinded against him slowly. Using her own soapy body as a sponge, she’s coiled and twisted around him as he grabbed at her wet, soft skin. Licking her lips, dancing his fingers over her hips, groping her large breasts, squeezing her plump ass, he couldn’t get enough. It was only then that he had belatedly realized that this was the first time they’d both been completely nude at the same time, and he had gotten completely drunk of the feeling of her sliding her naked skin against his. His cock had poked insistently into her stomach as she herself against him, and every time she brushed against his erect member Robin felt his entire body vibrate.</p><p>Eventually though, she’d moved away, and though he made to follow after her she’d stopped him with hand on his chest. Slowly pushing him backwards, Robin had been forced to backpedal through the water until his legs hit the edges of the bath. Sitting on the rim of the enormous tub with his legs submerged up to the tops of his shins, Emmeryn had crouched down on her knees and began to service him.</p><p>And now here they were.</p><p>Emmeryn shuddered both from Robin’s hot gaze as he watched her and from way his cock pushed on the back of her throat as she took him even deeper. She almost couldn’t believe how much she was enjoying this, enjoying servicing him, tasting him… it didn’t make sense.</p><p>Even though the erotic novels she read got her plenty excited and had served her needs countless times in the past, she’d always felt a sort of disconnect with the characters. Reading about sex was one thing, as a man and women making love was easy enough to picture. The visual aids in some of her books certainly helped. However, a woman putting a man’s dick in her mouth? It just seemed unnatural. Unnecessary. It had nothing to do with lovemaking. The women in the books were always described to really enjoy it, but even thinking of the act of giving a blowjob as an alternative form of foreplay, Emmeryn just couldn’t wrap her head around the concept…</p><p>…At least not until she’d decided to take a chance and tried wrapping her lips around Robin’s head. Now she completely understood.</p><p>It was almost frightening how quickly she’d gotten addicted to the feel of him pulsing and twitching inside her mouth. It didn’t make sense! Its appearance, its texture, its intimidating size, one would think it would be at least a little off putting… yet if Robin had asked her to spend the whole day sucking him, she would have done so happily she was so in love with the feeling of him stuffing her cheeks! Emmeryn was still somewhat amazed that she managed to even fit Robin’s dick in her mouth. It was so long and had such girth, Emmeryn was surprised she hadn’t dislocated her jaw when she’d first attempted to suck him back during the sleigh ride.</p><p>Thinking about their ride in the sleigh had Emmeryn remembering what had happened at the end, when Robin had forced her to completely swallow his cock before releasing himself inside her. The Exalt’s eyes glazed over and her thoughts grew hazy as she thought back to the sensation she’d experienced then… feeling jet after jet of cum spraying down her throat… then gulping the remainder of the thick load that had made her cheeks swell…</p><p>Emmeryn felt herself cum a little as she thought of it!</p><p>“NgaaAGH…! Wow, Emmeryn, you…!”</p><p>Emmeryn didn’t notice as Robin collapsed back on his elbows when she quickened her pace. She was too busy desperately trying to wring out his seed to enjoy the amazed expression on his face and she blew him harder than she had all night.</p><p>She HAD to taste it again!</p><p>Robin choked as Emmeryn gobbled and sucked at a furious speed. It was unreal. How was it possible that she’d gotten this good, this fast? That mystery bedeviled even his brilliant mind. Though it was hard to think with any real clarity when the Exalt was loudly moaning like a common whore as she plunged her lips up and down his cock.</p><p>“Aaugh, guh, damn…! I-I’m gonna…!”</p><p>There no way for him to resist as the pressure within him rose to a peak. Bucking his waist up, Robin hissed through clenched teeth as he came down the Exalt’s throat for the second time.</p><p>“Mmpfhf… ah!”</p><p>Emmeryn yelped when her mouth was suddenly thrown off Robin’s cock in the middle of his release due to way his hips had suddenly lurched upward. Rallying quickly, a few ropes of cum splattered across her face before she was able to cover his cockhead with her mouth once more, suckling and lapping at the tip as the rest of his seed spurted out.</p><p>The ruler took a moment to savor the taste more this time. His cum was hot and thick, sticking to her tongue and the inside of her cheeks. She hadn’t caught the entire load this time due to her slip up, and about half of Robin’s discharge had landed in the bathwater, but the reduced amount meant this time it was easier to swallow at least.</p><p>“Delicious…” Emmeryn whispered, rubbing her thighs together as her own juices trailed down her legs.</p><p>Robin got his breathing under control again as he pushed himself up. “Gods, Emm, that was incredible. You really are…”</p><p>He trailed off when he noticed that the woman wasn’t listening. She was too busy wiping the cum off her face and licking it off her hands, refusing to let a single drop go to waste. Smirking as he got to his feet, Robin moved to get the Exalt’s attention back on him.</p><p>Emmeryn squealed when she felt fingers plunge into her pussy. Her knees trembled and she barely managed to keep from cumming from the sudden attack.</p><p>“I was saying,” Robin stressed as he twisted his fingers inside her, causing her to let out an enticing mewl. “That I really appreciated the service you gave me. Now though… I think it’s time I returned the favor.”</p><p>Moving behind her, Robin flicked his fingers against her folds a few more times before pulling them back. Emmeryn quivered as he drew his fingers out of her pussy, gasping when she was sudden pushed over. Bent over the bath with her palms pressing on the floor tiles with her ass raised in the air, Emmeryn peered back in time to see Robin crouch down.</p><p>“R-Robin, what do you-OUOGH?!”</p><p>Running his tongue across her thighs and lapping up the juices that dripped from her pussy, Robin smirked as he pressed his face against her intimate sex.</p><p>“Now this is a taste I think I can enjoy.”</p><p>“Ungh… oOoh! AaAAAhH…! T-That’s…!”</p><p>Emmeryn tried to tried to string together a coherent sentence, but it was way too hard to think of proper reply as Robin’s tongue leisurely explored her slick depths. She whimpered as his tongue pushed harder inside her, trying to press against the sensitive zones that he had discovered throughout the previous weeks with his fingers.</p><p>Still, as good as his tongue felt, it wasn’t what she wanted to feel the most.</p><p>“W-Wait…! Robin, h-hold on a moment…!”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Emmeryn gave a shaky exhale as she felt him remove his tongue from inside her. Every lick had pushed her closer and closer to the edge, and after sucking his cock and tasting his seed again she’d already gotten dangerously close to reaching her own release.</p><p>But before she completely lost herself, she had to…</p><p>“I-It feels good. Too good.” Emmeryn moaned.</p><p>“I’m glad.” Robin smiled as his hands ran across her ass, kneading as squeezing in ways that made the woman before him shudder.</p><p>“B-But, I, ehm… I wanted to stop for a second so that we could… e-exchange gifts…”</p><p>“Oh? But I didn’t buy you a present.”</p><p>“I-I know… but there is something you could give me…”</p><p>Robin smirked at what her eyes were staring at. Taking his hardened cock, he slapped it softly against her ass cheeks, each meaty slap eliciting a gasp from her as his hot rod pressed against her skin.</p><p>“Y-You said you wanted to exchange gifts…” Robin pointed out, somehow able to keep his voice level even though his thoughts scattered every time he rubbed his dick against her soft, firm ass. “So I assume that you have something for me to?”</p><p>“I do…” Emmeryn breathed as she reached one hand back and used two fingers to spread open the lips of her pussy. “You can… I wouldn’t mind if-Ahn!”</p><p>Robin stopping her from continuing by giving a hard slap to her left ass cheek with his hand. He’d finally gotten this far, so he wouldn’t allow her to be vague or ambiguous about what it was she was suggesting. He wouldn’t let her use any of their previous games or trysts as a pretense. He wouldn’t tolerate any excuses, especially not if she was something she wanted so desperately.</p><p>Leaning forward, Robin whispered his request.</p><p>“Be honest, Emmeryn.”</p><p>The Exalt froze when she felt it. Robin’s cock was pressing directly against the lips of her pussy. She felt her muscles tremble and the juices dripping from her entrance became a river, coating her thighs and drenching the hot length that was being rubbed teasingly across her labia.</p><p>“I… I…”</p><p>“It’s okay to ask…” Robin assured her, leaning across her back and whispering in her ear. “Anything you want, I’ll always be here to provide for you. To support you. To indulge you however you want. Whether it’s simply talking to you, assisting you with your work, providing comfort, helping you ‘destress’, I’ll do anything… and you don’t need to be worry about me judging, condemning, or scorning you. It won’t change anything between us, I promise…”</p><p>“R-Robin…!”</p><p>“But I have to hear you say it, because you never ask for things yourself. You only ever think about others and what you can do for them. And that’s fine. It’s one of the things I admire most about you. But with me, and only with me, you can be as selfish as you want. You can do whatever makes you happy. So… I’ll ask you one last time…”</p><p>Biting her earlobe softly as he pressed his cock more firmly against the outer lips of her pussy, which were already opening up around him, Robin asked her one very important question.</p><p>“What. Do. You. Want. Emmeryn?”</p><p>Emmeryn let out a warm sigh as his words washed over her.</p><p>She couldn’t do it anymore. She couldn’t play the part of Ylisse’s Exalt with him, not even a little. She tried so hard to try and keep this fair, to maintain the veneer of equality in this relationship… but the tactician kept driving her crazy. Kept pushing her temptations to ask for more than what she’d already been receiving from him. Though she tried not to take advantage, and tried to maintain some semblance of control in this strange relationship she stumbled into with the Shepherd’s tactician… she couldn’t hold herself back any longer. She knew that after this, she wouldn’t be able to keep anything else from him. She’d be completely exposed to him, she’d wind up sharing everything she kept bottled up inside her, and he would see all sides of her, witnessing everything that she was…</p><p>She should’ve been scared. She should’ve been angry. She should’ve felt guilty.</p><p>Instead…</p><p>She felt safe. She felt happy. She felt grateful.</p><p>She felt… so very happy.</p><p>Because the man holding her so intimately was so determined to support and accept her.</p><p>…So with him, and only with him… Emmeryn finally let her commitment to her duty and image fall away along with the final scraps of her self-restraint.</p><p>“Robin… please…”</p><p>Emmeryn turned to look him in the eye, reaching back and clasping one of his hands with her own.</p><p>“I want you… to take that huge cock of yours… and use it to fuck my pussy…”</p><p>Her provocative words seared into his soul, and Robin could feel his whole body tremble with exhilaration when Emmeryn finally told him directly that she wanted him.</p><p>“With pleasure.” Robin bit back a laugh and instead chuckled lowly as he gripped onto Emmeryn’s shaking hips and lined up his dick with the entrance of her sopping wet pussy. Slowly, the tactician began to push himself forward.</p><p>Emmeryn’s eyes rolled into the back of her skull as she felt the tactician’s massive size open up her pussy, and she couldn’t help it as her muscles clenched and squeezed hard against him, eagerly accepting and caressing the cock plunging into her. Lost in completely rapture, the Exalt moaned long and loud as her pussy took in a cock for the first time.</p><p>Robin was glad that Emmeryn had gotten him off with her mouth first, otherwise he probably would have already busted his nut the second his cockhead pushed past her entrance. She was so warm and wet around him, and the waves of pleasure that crashed into him as he pushed inside of her one inch at a time… her fingers were amazing, her mouth had been phenomenal, but THIS…! This sensation was far beyond anything he’d felt before!</p><p>And if the way she thrashed in his grip was any indication, Emmeryn was feeling much the same as him.</p><p>Though he tried to be careful, and even though his mind advised him to take it easy on the woman, with the way he was feeling… just like he had when the sleigh ride had concluded, Robin couldn’t help but succumb to his more primal urges. After waiting for so long, and looking at the beautiful woman moaning wantonly as his cock disappeared inside her pussy, he wanted to give her everything he had NOW.</p><p>Gathering his strength, Robin withdrew just a bit… and before Emmeryn could voice any protests when she felt him starting to pull back… he suddenly slammed forward and drove his cock into the very back of her moist tunnel.</p><p>“AUHOOOUUOHH!”</p><p>Emmeryn screamed when she felt Robin’s cock crash against her cervix, and her vision went white as the most powerful orgasm she’d every experienced ripped through her. Body shuddering, fists clenching, toes curling, eyes rolling up, tongue rolling out, drool running over her lips and down her chin… she came so hard that she could actually hear herself squirting and gushing into the bath. The walls of her pussy clenched over and over around Robin’s cock, and Emmeryn found herself rising to a second mind-blowing peak as she came again which she announced with another loud moan.</p><p>Robin was barely able to withstand the sensation. It felt like the instant he’d hilted himself completely within her, she’d tried to suck out his soul through his dick. It was a miracle that the catalytic sensation that had rippled through him hadn’t forced his own release… but Robin could feel himself hovering over the edge. Glancing down with his vision slightly hazy from the pleasure piercing through his brain, Robin was just able to catch the small trail of blood leaking down the Exalt’s thighs before it was washed away by the bathwater and her own pussy juices. With the way she was shaking and moaning, it didn’t seem like she was in any pain despite it being her first time.</p><p>Robin went still, taking moment to catch his breath… but also to weigh the consequences of what he had done. All of it. From spying on her in the library, the months he’d spent teasing and playing with her body, pushing her to pull off that stunt in the sleigh, allowing her to pull him into the bath with her, and to where it had lead him to…</p><p>He’d taken the purity of Ylisse’s beloved Exalt.</p><p>There was no ignoring the sense of accomplishment he was feeling, but he also couldn’t ignore the trepidation he felt as well. If anyone found out about this he couldn’t imagine what the fallout would be. He had to handle this carefully, think about what he could to, plan for how he would tackle the issues that might arise from this…</p><p>…Or at least that’s what he should have done.</p><p>As brilliant as he was, Robin was still a man. A man who had the most beautiful woman he’d ever met ready and willing to receive him. A woman who was beginning to slowly buck her hips back against his pelvis, encouraging him to move. So, going against his every instinct as a tactician, Robin threw all thoughts of the future and the gravity of his actions aside in order to focus completely on the moaning Exalt before him.</p><p>Taking a firmer grip on her waist, Robin began pounding away.</p><p>“G-Gods…! Emmeryn…!”</p><p>Spots danced across his vision as he pumped his hips. The feeling of her ass slapping against him as he thrusted into her, the heat coiling around his dick as he plunged it over and over into her moist depths, the way he could feel the creases and folds of her pussy clinging to him…</p><p>
  <em>“S-So this is what a woman feels like…”</em>
</p><p>No.</p><p>This was what Emmeryn felt like.</p><p>Robin never wanted to stop.</p><p>“Robin, you-ooOAuoh! Y-Your dick… oh, MmAha… gohoh…! Robin’s dick…!”</p><p>Emmeryn felt like her whole body was on a cloud. Every time she felt the tactician’s cock press against her womb her vision went white. The entire lower half of her body tingled and she felt like she was going crazy from how good everything felt. Trying to meet Robin’s thrusts as he pounded away behind her, Emmeryn threw her head back when she felt her pussy walls collapse around Robin cock as she was sent barreling into another orgasm.</p><p>“Cumming…! I’m cumming again…!” Emmeryn cried, moaning as Robin’s pumping began to increase in speed.</p><p>“Emmeryn…!” Robin hissed, grinning as liquid spurted from her folds. “I-If you keep clamping down on me like that, grkhk…! I’m not gonna last much longer…!”</p><p>“I can’t help it! I love the feeling of your cock inside me! My pussy never wants to let go!” Emmeryn panted.</p><p>“C-Clearly…!” Robin grunted as he lifted one of her legs up so he could try thrusting from a different angle, something the Exalt clearly approved of when she screamed even louder when he began pounding harder against her. “I-I thought I’d have to take it easier on you, since it was your first time. I expected that you might be a little uncomfortable… but you came as the instant I put my dick inside and almost immediately you start moving your hips!”</p><p>“T-That’s because…!”</p><p>“Not to mention your pussy hasn’t stopped drooling since I started moving. I’ve never seen it leak this much when I was just using my fingers!” Robin grinned.</p><p>“Ahn! W-Well, we are in the bath-NHOGUOH?!”</p><p>“Look at this! Does this look like bathwater to you?!” Robin asked sharply, dragging one hand across her pussy before lifting it up to her face, showing her the sticky threads staining his fingers.</p><p>“I-oguha, I can’t…Mhakah…!”</p><p>“Seriously, you’re practically foaming down here…” Robin laughed, reaching back down and rubbing her lower lips which spasmed with every one of his thrusts, squirting her love juice into the water below. “Next you’ll try to convince me it’s just soap.”</p><p>“Ah! Nghh! OOooh!”</p><p>“Honestly, to think the Exalt was this lewd! I’d have never imagined it…” Robin chuckled.</p><p>“It’s… it’s your fault!” Emmeryn cried out, smiling back toward him as she finally began to match his rhythm. “I-I was able to keep myself under control just fine. But then you saw me in the library, then showed me your cock…”</p><p>“You asked me to.”</p><p>“E-Even so! T-Then you… mhm… then you kept teasing me for weeks, never going further even when I started getting impatient…! You just wanted to hear me beg, didn’t you?!”</p><p>“The thought had certainly crossed my mind, but really, I just wanted you to be honest with me.” Robin remarked. “And really, you’re hardly one to talk. F-From the start you were too much… not only asking to see my dick, but making up those rules for our board games… then what you pulled during the sleigh ride… guhha…!”</p><p>“I s-suppose… b-but still…!</p><p>“I-I think we’re mutually to blame for how things turned out.” Robin panted. “S-Still, there’s no going back from this…!”</p><p>For a moment his mind grew a little less clouded, beginning to imagine the consequences of what they were doing, but those thoughts were pushed away again when Emmeryn leaned up and pressed her lips against his in a hungry kiss. Pulling away after a moment, Emmeryn caressed his face as she gazed at him.</p><p>There was something new about the look she gave him. There was something in her eyes… something he’d never seen whenever she looked at anyone else.</p><p>The expression she wore on her face now was just for him.</p><p>“I’m fine with that. You’ll… be by my side from now on, won’t you?” Emmeryn asked, sounding hopeful. “I don’t… I don’t need to hold myself back with you, do I?”</p><p>“Never. I’ll accept everything you are.”</p><p>“…Then I’ll do the same. You can be honest with me, Robin. You don’t need to hold back either, so…”</p><p>Robin answered by thrusting even harder inside her, racing towards the release he could feel building up inside him. Emmeryn fell back and began moaning at his piston movements, his own sighs and groans joining hers as her buried himself within her pussy over and over.</p><p>“E-Emmeryn… I’m getting close… guh… I’m, I’m gonna cum…!”</p><p>“Inside!” Emmeryn cried, grinding her ass harder against his groin as she met each of his thrusts. “I want to feel it inside me!”</p><p>He only duly registered her demand through he haze of pleasure his mind had fallen into, and if his brain had been working properly he might’ve raised some sort of objection or pulled back regardless of what she was asking…</p><p>…But then again, she had told him that he didn’t have to hold back with her either. Robin wanted to leave his own mark inside her.</p><p>So, letting loose a primal roar, Robin impaled himself as far back inside her as the strongest release he’d ever felt finally thundered out of him.</p><p>Emmeryn shrieked out a cry of pleasure as her mind and body went into cartwheels at the feeling of releasing his load inside of her. Warm and sticky liquid painted the walls of her pussy and jetted inside her core, and Emmeryn rode out another orgasm that lasted as long as Robin’s kept spurting with every twitch and pulse. Her pussy was packed full of his essence, and Emmeryn could feel some of it begin to drip down her thighs as she was filled to the brim.</p><p>Eventually coming down from her pleasure high, sweat sliding down her face and breasts, the Exalt slid her upper body down to rest on the damp tiled floor. She twitched as she felt Robin carefully drape his body on top of hers. From the way she felt him shake, like her, he seemed to be having difficultly standing up on his own.</p><p>They stayed like that for some time, both Exalt and tactician trying to recover from their exertions and catch their breath. Emmeryn had to bite back a moan when she felt Robin slowly pull himself out her, kissing the back of her neck softly before he lifted himself off of her.</p><p>“Amazing…” Emmeryn whispered hotly, eliciting a chuckle from Robin.</p><p>“Amazing’s one word.” Robin agreed, staring unabashed at the sight of his cum dripping from Emmeryn’s pussy.</p><p>Slowly, Emmeryn pushed herself up and turned her body over, spreading her legs over the edge of the bath. Gaze drifting down at herself, she felt a blush burn hard against her cheeks as she watched Robin’s cum dribble out from her lower lips. Glancing up at the tactician, Emmeryn shuddered when she saw the look in his eyes.</p><p>She could see what he wanted clear as day.</p><p>Her hazel eyes dropped down, gulping when she saw he was still hard and twitching at her, a sight which caused her body to start trembling in excitement.</p><p>More sex.</p><p>He wanted more, and she certainly wasn’t finished yet. She wanted him again. Badly. But how to go about asking him? It seemed strange for her to be hesitant, especially after everything they’d done already and after she had accepted that she could do whatever she wanted with him… but Emmeryn still wasn’t used to asking for things herself. After spending so long putting others before herself and neglecting her own desires outside of those precious few moments she has to herself… making requests to someone else was a bit of challenge.</p><p>Robin rolled his eyes when he saw the emotions flickering across her face. He could tell what she wanted to ask him, but didn’t know how. Well, now that she’d decided to be honest with him, he had no problems meeting her halfway.</p><p>Emmeryn squealed when she was suddenly lifted up, blinking when she realized that Robin was holding her in his arms. A bridal carry, but with their nakedness, her dripping pussy, and Robin’s hard cock point up at her from below, it was a far less romantic picture than it normally would have been.</p><p>“Robin?” Emmeryn ventured as she peered up at him.</p><p>“Sorry, I just think that it’s gotten a little stuffy in here. Why don’t we dry off, get dressed and continue this someplace else. Somewhere a little more comfortable.” Robin suggested with a smile.</p><p>Wrapping her arms around his neck, Emmeryn returned his smile with a suggestive one of her own.</p><p>“I’d like that… and I know just the place to go too.” Emmeryn told him before glancing down at herself. “Although… maybe it would be better to wash up one last time before we left.”</p><p>Robin chuckled, turning on his heel and carrying her over to one of the fountains.</p><p>“That’s probably a good idea.”</p>
<hr/><p>After reaching Emmeryn’s room it hadn’t taken very long before their clothes were haphazardly thrown off and both Robin and Emmeryn were naked once more. Throwing themselves onto the Exalt’s bed, they had immediately picked up from where they’d left off in the royal baths.</p><p>Well, not quite immediately. There had been something Emmeryn decided she wanted to try when Robin had begun kissing her atop the bed. A game that she wanted to play before taking his hard dick in her pussy once more.</p><p><em>“So much for getting cleaned up…”</em> Emmeryn thought to herself with a naughty smile as she pumped her fingers up and down Robin’s shaft, licking her lips as precum began to leak from the tip. <em>“We’ll be sticky and sweaty again in no time at this rate.”</em></p><p>Dipping her face down, Emmeryn began licking in earnest, smiling into Robin’s cock when he heard him groan.</p><p>Laying with his back on the bed and Emmeryn laying on top of him, Robin was staring up at Emmeryn’s pussy as her lower body hovered over his face. He shuddered as he felt the woman’s lips and tongue bobbing on his cock once more, but held onto his focus as he rubbed the insides of her thighs. Unlike the when she’d serviced him in the sleigh and bath, this time he’d be giving at the exact same time as he’d be receiving, and Emmeryn would do the same. Having only gotten a brief taste of her in the royal baths before she’d stopped him, Emmeryn had the advantage this time. She had more experience servicing him with her mouth than he had servicing her with his.</p><p>Still, Robin didn’t let that fact deter him. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her bottom down towards his face, Robin was determined to win this little game she’d started and make her cum with his mouth before she could make him with hers.</p><p>Emmeryn clamped her legs around Robin’s head when she felt an intruding tongue push into her throbbing hot tunnel. Emmeryn moaned in the back of her throat when she felt Robin’s tongue moving in and out of her pussy, unable to help herself as she began sliding and bucking her hips against his face. He pushed his hips up in retaliation, almost making her choke when he bumped the back of her throat with his dick. The Exalt had to be careful in order to keep up her rhythm as she sucked his dick, since it was hard to keep herself from pausing whenever Robin’s licked a particularly sensitive spot.</p><p>“O-oh, Naga…!” Emmeryn released Robin’s cock for a moment to cry out when she felt his tongue curling circles around her clit, nipping and gently pulling at the bud with his teeth. “T-That’s not fair…!”</p><p>Her eyes crossed and her mind began to spin out of control when he inserted a few fingers into her pussy, using both his mouth and fingers to pleasure her and hitting all the spots she wanted him to.</p><p>Robin smirked into her folds, pressing his advantage at the moment and pumped his tongue and fingers into her at rapid speed. From how heavy her breath suddenly felt on his groin, Robin could tell that the Exalt was close to peaking.</p><p>Regaining control of her wits as she felt his tongue and fingers speed up, Emmeryn gave a small growl before deepthroating Robin’s cock. Swallowing the iron rod down to the base, Emmeryn reached down and began massaging his balls with both her hands, feeling them twitch as her ministrations pushed him closer to his own release.</p><p>Almost simultaneously, Emmeryn felt Robin burst inside her mouth while the tactician’s face was drenched when the Exalt tensed and came around his tongue and fingers.</p><p>Dragging her mouth up and drinking up his cum as she went, Emmeryn popped Robin’s cock out of her mouth and a few final spurts coated the side of her face as she kissed the side of his member. Robin diligently lapped up all the fluids that ran down her inner thighs and glistened on her folds, enjoying her taste immensely as Emmeryn shuddered against him.</p><p>“That was good…” Emmeryn sighed as she rubbed his length against her cheek, licking her lips and catching a few of the stray droplets of cum that had leaked from her lips. “I just can’t get enough…”</p><p>“I’m more than willing to provide… so long as I get to taste you every once in a while.”</p><p>“Of course… whenever you want…” Emmeryn purred.</p><p>“…But we’re not done yet.” Robin smirked.</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Emmeryn replied as she crawled off of him and began shaking her hips enticingly as Robin sat up. “Well? What are you waiting for? Want me to beg you to fuck me again?”</p><p>“You don’t need to beg, not anymore…” Robin smiled as he pulled her into his lap. “Let’s just enjoy ourselves.”</p><p>Emmeryn smiled at his words, letting out a happy sigh when Robin pushed his cock inside her.</p>
<hr/><p>Emmeryn bit her teeth into her pillow as she was pressed into the mattress by Robin’s pounding thrusts. With her legs spread out and the tactician thrusting from behind, feeling his hard chest pushing against her back, Emmeryn moaned into the sheets as she surrendered completely to him.</p><p>“OOooh… from this angle… I can feel your dick… rubbing all the way up to my belly…” Emmeryn moaned deliriously.</p><p>Hands supporting him from underneath her arms, Robin held her down with his body as he kissed along her back and shoulders. Getting more a feel for how tight she was, it was really stimulating to feel her ass against him as he grinded into her.</p><p>“It feels amazing inside you.” Robin told her, leaning down to speak in her ear. “Your pussy’s clamping down on my dick… are you that desperate for my cum…?”</p><p>“Yeeeesss…” Emmeryn groaned as she pushed her butt up insistently from where she was splayed out underneath him. “I want you to fill me to the brim with your cum…!”</p><p>Robin chuckled, shaking his head at her words. To think she would get like this, even after throwing always her restraints, he never expected Emmeryn to act so lascivious. Not that he didn’t get a charge out of seeing her moaning under him… it was actually a sight he doubted he’d get tired of.</p><p>Wrapping his arms around her stomach and lifting himself up, Robin fell onto his back, pulling Emmeryn who shrieked a little at the change in position. Now lying with her bodying facing the ceiling as Robin bucking into her, Emmeryn’s head fell back against Robin’s shoulder as she moaned next to his ear.</p><p>“Ahnngh…! This position is…!” Emmeryn gasped as Robin’s dick scraped against the top of her pussy. “Is it okay…? I’m not too heavy, am I…?”</p><p>“Not at all!” Robin grinned, burying his face into her golden locks as he inhaled her scent. “Your weight feels comforting against me. Plus…”</p><p>Robin’s hands came up to play with her impressive bust, which bounced in the air with every one of his thrusts.</p><p>“Embracing you like this, being able to feel up every inch of your voluptuous body…” Robin sighed at the way her breasts filled his hands. Kneading her boobs and pinching her nipples with his fingers, Emmeryn thrashed on top of him as he felt her up. “I just can’t get enough of it…!”</p><p>Emmeryn squealed in ecstasy as Robin rolled the tips of her nipples with his fingers. Her breasts had always been sensitive, and having them plucked and pulled directly by the tactician underneath her was making her go crazy.</p><p>“Ooh! Robin! If you keep teasing my nipples like that… while pounding my pussy at the same time…! I’ll go crazy…!”</p><p>“Go ahead. I want you to cum.”</p><p>Saying so, Robin reached one hand down to press over her womb where they were connected, thrusting up hard at the same time so that he penetrated her deepest parts.</p><p>The result was Emmeryn arching her back up as she screamed herself hoarse at the sensation of him stirring up her insides and piercing her womb at the same time, cumming so hard that her juices sprayed like a fountain over the sheets and clenching down on him so hard on his cock that Robin was forced into his own release, gritting his teeth as he splattered her insides with ropes of his hot, thick cum.</p><p>“N-Naga…!” Robin shuddered as Emmeryn’s pussy sucked hungrily on his cock. “I could do this all night…!”</p><p>Emmeryn glanced over at him, eyes clouded with lust. “…Can you?”</p><p>“…I guess we’ll find out.”</p>
<hr/><p>With Robin spooning her from the side as he fucked her, a thought suddenly occurred to Emmeryn.</p><p>“S-Say, Robin… do you have experience with this sort of thing…?”</p><p>“Wha?” He didn’t pause his movements, but Robin’s tempo slowed down a bit as he stared incredulously at the Exalt as she peered at him from over her shoulder. “W-What made you ask that all of a sudden?”</p><p>“It’s just… you’re so good at this. Too good, in fact.” Emmeryn commented as she held tight against the arms wrapped around her midsection with one hand and combed through the tactician’s white hair with the other. “So… aAah, guoh… I’m just wondering if maybe… you’ve had sex before…”</p><p>“Of course not…! Ghnk… I’ve never, mhm, done this before!”</p><p>“You say that, but… you lost your memories. Who knows if you had a lover or something somewhere before? You could’ve-NuonyAA!!”</p><p>“Not possible.” Robin declared, cutting her off by pushing against a particularly sensitive spot along her inner walls with his dick. He had no evidence to base that on, but he felt confident saying that Emmeryn was his first. “Besides, how do you explain yourself? The way you used your mouth earlier, plus the way you’re clamping down on me… it’s your first time, yet you’re a natural. There’s no hesitance or discomfort in your actions, at least none that I can see. Or maybe this feels so good because we’re just that compatible.”</p><p>Emmeryn hummed a little at that, letting the matter drop as she used the hand rubbing his scalp to pull him forward for a kiss.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m just amazed by how good you are. I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve cum already.” Emmeryn smiled. “And even though you’ve cummed plenty of times yourself tonight, you’re still so hard… and your loads are still so thick…”</p><p>“I guess I can take pride in my endurance then.” Robin smirked.</p><p>“Mm… it makes me worried that I might not be able to keep up.” Emmeryn murmured softly.</p><p>“You’ve been doing well so far.” Robin replied, kissing along the side of her neck.</p><p>“Perhaps… I just wonder if I might need to bring in additional help.”</p><p>THAT statement actually succeeded in bringing Robin’s movements to an abrupt halt.</p><p>“W-What…?”</p><p>“I was thinking… I wonder how Phila would handle you? She’s so serious all the time, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her with a man before.” Emmeryn mused as she wiggled against him.</p><p>“P-Phila? Emm, what’re you-”</p><p>“Remember the book I was using to help get myself off in the library two months ago? It was the sixth volume in a series… a series that Phila introduced me to.”</p><p>Robin’s mouth gaped as he processed that.</p><p>“In her defense, it’s not like those books are pure smut. Many books based on the Jugdral mythology are fairly well-written, even if they’re often explicit in some places.”</p><p>“What, so you’re telling me she only reads the books for the plot?” Robin quipped dryly.</p><p>“I didn’t expect it from her either… but it makes you wonder, doesn’t it?” Emmeryn whispered. “Maybe she has a method of destressing from her job that’s similar to my own…”</p><p>Robin couldn’t help himself as he pictured the Commander of Ylisse’s pegasus knights pleasuring herself the same way he’d seen Emmeryn do. As rude as he felt it was to think of another woman while he had Emmeryn in his arms, he couldn’t help the way his cheeks burned as he pictured it…</p><p>“Did you just get harder?”</p><p>“W-Wha…! N-No, I just…!”</p><p>“Pft… ahahahaha!”</p><p>His panic was washed away along with the suggestive image of Phila Emmeryn’s words had conjured when the blonde started giggling. Her head falling back against the sheets, Emmeryn laughed as he stared bewildered at the woman.</p><p>“The look on your face… don’t tell me you actually thought about it?” Emmeryn laughed.</p><p>Robin sighed.</p><p>“Now I see why Lissa likes to tease you so much. What was the word she used… rubbery?”</p><p>“…You really are sisters, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Come now, it was only a jest.” Emmeryn said, attempting to placate him as she turned around as kissed his cheek. “Plus, when I say Phila ‘introduced’ me to the series… what actually happened was that she confiscated one of the books from Sumia one day and was ranting about it. She doesn’t actually read books like that as far as I know. But she was making such a fuss that I couldn’t help but look into the series myself.”</p><p>That made more sense. Robin was well aware of Sumia’s tastes in literature. Some of her romance books could get quite raunchy. He’d been quite surprised when the clumsy pegasus knight had pushed a smut book off onto him for the first time.</p><p>“Besides,” Emmeryn continued. “I want to keep you all to myself. Sharing you with someone else, with Phila no less… well, it could never happen anyway. I can’t even imagine how I’d convince Phila to even think of such a thing.”</p><p>“I can.”</p><p>Robin’s sudden, deadpan statement made Emmeryn blink. This time she was the one who wore an incredulous expression as she turned her head so she could look at Robin’s face.</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“There are a few scenarios I think would work.” Robin informed her in a factual tone, starting slow as he resumed bucking his hips. “Thinking about what I know about Phila, about you, and her personality… I can think of a few situations that would leave her open to the idea.”</p><p>“…You’re serious.”</p><p>“You put the idea in my head.” Robin accused. He was a tactician. “Plus, at the end of the day, I’m still a man. If a man thinks he has that window, and if I had your permission…”</p><p>“N-No!” Emmeryn yelped in his arms. “I-I was only joking! I wasn’t being serious! You are NOT approach my bodyguard about any of this, you hear me? Naga, if she even knew about what we were doing she’d… she…”</p><p>Emmeryn trailed off when she felt Robin chuckling into her hair. Eyes narrowing, Emmeryn turned away at him and let out an annoyed huff.</p><p>“…You degenerate.”</p><p>“Hey, you’re the one who brought it up.” Robin snickered. “I’m a tactician. I make plans for everything.”</p><p>“You don’t need a plan for that.” Emmeryn pouted.</p><p>Robin shook his head, tickled at the possessive jealousy in her tone and the cute pout on her face. Yet another new side of her he could appreciate…</p><p>“Don’t worry. The only woman I ever want is the one I’m holding right now.” Robin smiled, wrapping his arms even tighter around her.</p><p>“…I suppose I’ll just have to trust you.” Emmeryn mumbled after moment, finally peering back at him with a small smile. “I can’t imagine the thought of another man besides you touching me either. The very thought is repulsive.”</p><p>And sparked his own possessiveness. “I’m the only one who can see this side of you.”</p><p>Emmeryn kissed him again. “You’re the only one I want to show this side of myself to.”</p><p>Smiling, Robin began to pick up the pace of his thrusting.</p><p>“…Although…”</p><p>Robin’s ears perked up when Emmeryn started muttering to herself.</p><p>“…Phila is a beautiful woman. And she always looks so high strung. Maybe… maybe I could help her relax sometime…”</p><p>Robin lifted his head so he could get a better look at Emmeryn’s face. His eyes widened at the contemplative expression she wore and the blush that was slowly crawling across her cheeks.</p><p>“She looks even prettier when she lets her hair out of that bun, which I rarely get to see. We’ve bathed together a few times too, and she has a very alluring figure. Her ass especially…”</p><p>Robin groaned, pushing his forehead against the nape of her neck. Was she seriously thinking about this now…?</p><p>“Ahn… thinking about it… she was quite red in the face after she took Sumia’s book from her. Maybe she couldn’t help reading a little and got excited? Ohmn… I wonder… what kind of face she’d make if she had thick, long cock shoved inside her…”</p><p>Robin tilted Emmeryn’s head back and covered her mouth with his, lifting one of her legs up so he could pound her faster and at a better angle. Anything to get her to stop talking about the matter.</p><p>Really, it was astounding how she consistently blew away all his expectations.</p><p><em>“To think the Exalt was this lewd…”</em> Robin thought as Emmeryn moaned into his mouth.</p><p>He could only shake his head as he pounded away.</p>
<hr/><p>“Now, this is a fun position…”</p><p>Emmeryn hissed a little as she straddled Robin’s hips, impaling herself on his dick as she gave him a serene smile.</p><p>“I can feel it a lot more when I sit on top of you like this…”</p><p>Robin stared up at her as she combed a few locks of blonde hair out of her face. Lying beneath her and viewing her body from this angle as she sat on him was a fresh experience. Throughout the night so far he’d mostly taken her from behind, and usually it was him controlling the pace. Having her voluptuous body looming above him, letting her take the reins of direction of their movements…</p><p>“Ooh!” Emmeryn gasped when she felt his cock suddenly make a hard jerk against the walls of her pussy. Her smile became a little more coy. “…Guess I should start moving.”</p><p>Saying so, Emmeryn began to slowly gyrate her hips as she rode Robin’s cock.</p><p>Robin sighed a moan, resting his hands on her thighs as waves of pleasure crashed into him from her movements.</p><p>“G-Gods…Emm, like this, I-I’m really feeling it too…!”</p><p>“Seems like it…” Emmeryn commented, blushing as she trailed her hands across his stomach and chest. She’d felt his body against her plenty of times throughout the night, but it was the first time she’d gotten to really get a good look for herself. Since she was usually the one undressing for him, and she hadn’t really thought about get a proper look when they’d been in the bath together, Emmeryn couldn’t help but smile to herself as her eyes went up and down.</p><p>Underneath his signature tactician coat, Robin was actually very fit. More than that, he was quite cut. His abs were defined and rigid, and she enjoyed the way her fingers felt as she ran her fingers along the contours of his muscles. He had broader shoulders than she expected, and she knew first hand how toned and strong his arms were. The way they’d held securely onto her waist or around her midsection, holding her down while he thrusted into her, rubbing against all the spots that made her feel good… not to mention the way his firm hands gripped onto her ass or fondled her breasts… her body responded to his touch as if it were made of wood and his hands were the kindling flames that would set her ablaze. Even light feather touches from his fingertips made her skin tingle and made her want more.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered shut as she concentrated on riding him, bouncing her hips up and down furiously. Emmeryn smiled as she raised her arms behind her head, showing off her body as she shook on top of the tactician.</p><p>“Whoa…” Robin breathed, watching as the Exalt put on a show.</p><p>Her long hair flailed about as she swayed her upper body from side to side, sweat glistening off her creamy, white skin as she moved. His eyes shot down to where they were connected for a moment, watching as her pussy greedily swallowed up his cock with every bounce she made, before shooting up to her chest. Hanging above him now, they seemed bigger than ever. Her bosom bounced up and down gleefully with pink areolas the size of gold coins puffing out on each breast, with her nipples pert and pointing out hard in arousal.</p><p><em>“Before I found her in the library, I never would have guessed she was hiding such an obscene body underneath those bulky robes she always wears.”</em> Robin thought, not for the first time as he beheld her body.</p><p>He’d met quite a number of beautiful women since coming to Ylisse. Sumia had quite a nice body, and he’d gotten plenty of glimpses at how plump and shapely her ass was whenever she fell over in front of him. Sully wasn’t a particularly feminine woman, having admitted that plenty of times herself, but he did find her toned, athletic build appealing especially when she sometimes sparred without her armor. Some of the clothes Maribelle wore hugged her curves quite well, and Robin wondered if she ever noticed the lecherous the soldiers gave her whenever she swayed her way through the training grounds. Since Anna had joined them a few weeks back, he’d received plenty of her attention and knew skilled enticing others with just a few teasing smiles and playful gestures. Though Miriel dressed the most conservatively, her robes being even more bulky than even Emmeryn’s Exalt garbs, there was no way to completely hide the impressive bust the intelligent woman possessed when it constantly stuck out the way it did. Emmeryn had already listened Phila’s appealing points just a little while earlier, and Robin had taken quite a few passing glances at Sumia’s red haired friend whenever he saw her. And even though he felt somewhat guilty about it, there was no denying how good Lissa’s body felt whenever she hugged him.</p><p>Yes, there were many beautiful women around him. But who did Robin consider the most beautiful, sexy one of them all?</p><p>Obviously, the woman who was currently moaning in pleasure on top of him, of course!</p><p>Unable to resist, Robin lifted his torso up slightly so he could move his hands from Emmeryn’s thighs and reach her breasts.</p><p>“Oohhaaa! H-Hey…!” Emmeryn moaned when the tactician grabbed her chest, making her thoughts go fuzzy again when he began rubbing them. “I-I can’t let you do that now…”</p><p>Suddenly falling down on top of him, Robin’s hands wound up gripping onto her ass instead since he couldn’t feel up her boobs very well when they were squeezing and pressing against his chest. Emmeryn’s hair fell around his face like a curtain as she hovered above him. Leaning down slightly, Emmeryn nipped at his lips in a small kiss before she smiled at him.</p><p>“Please, Robin… you’ve made me feel so good already… just for a little bit, let me do the work…”</p><p>“…I don’t know if I can’t resist touching you when you’re like this though.” Robin told her honestly as his hands massaged and spread her ass cheeks.</p><p>“That makes me happy to hear, but you-NgaaAHHH?!”</p><p>Robin’s eyebrows rose when he accidently brushed her rear entrance with one of his fingers, causing her to shriek and lurch up so hard that for a moment his face was smothered in her cleavage.</p><p><em>“That was quite a reaction…”</em> Robin thought to himself, having tensed up quite a bit when he felt how hard her pussy had suddenly clenched up around his length.</p><p>…He’d only played around with her other hole once before, during his fifth win in their games if he recalled, though thinking about it a bit more she had shown him quite a reaction back then too…</p><p>Completely red in the face as she lifted herself off him again, Emmeryn reached back and removed his hands from her butt and gave him a stern look.</p><p>“Please, Robin, just let me do this for you. You’ve been in control this whole time, so this time, just lie back and relax while I take care of you.”</p><p>Begging him with that expression was just unfair.</p><p>Smiling at her, Robin adjusted himself on the bed slightly before he placed his palms underneath his head and gazed up on her.</p><p>“Alright then. Go ahead.”</p><p>Nodding at his prompting, Emmeryn leaned back in his lap and archer her back up. Stretching her legs and planting her feet off to either side of his waist, she resumed her bouncing only with much more strength and vigor than before. Feeling her weight press hard against him and the friction and heat of her folds around his cock, Robin couldn’t help the loud moan that tore itself from his throat.</p><p>“T-That’s a good face you’re making…!” Emmeryn panted as she looked down on him from between the valley of her breasts. “I-I probably made the same sort of face when you were pounding my pussy from behind earlier!”</p><p>Clenching his teeth, Robin moved his hands from behind his head and gripped the sheets as Emmeryn rode him. With the angle she was impaling herself on top of him he could feel the pressure within him rapidly rising. He felt the pleasure even more acutely since it was easier to concentrate on the pleasure waves hitting him when he wasn’t the one moving. He couldn’t even buck his hips since Emmeryn was holding down his thighs with her hands, using them for support as she rose her hips up before slamming back down on his pole.</p><p>The feeling was just too much!</p><p>Seeing his expression twist, Emmeryn began bucking and bouncing even more wildly on top of him. “Ahha… yes, Robin! Ngyaa… cum! Cum for me! Shoot it all in my pussy…!”</p><p>“E-Emmeryn…!”</p><p>Fisting the sheets, Robin let out a strangled cry as he lurched up and filled Emmeryn full of her seed once more.</p><p>Emmeryn smiled and shivered as she sat on Robin’s twitching cock as he spilled inside her. She’d managed to contain her own orgasm this time, and was able to clearly feel it as Robin’s sperm soaked the walls of her pussy and seeped into her core. Letting out a satisfied sigh, Emmeryn leaned over Robin and smiled as she watched him take in big gasps of air as he recovered from his intense orgasm.</p><p>“After making me go crazy the entire night… it felt good to make you go crazy for once.”</p><p>His mind clearing enough to where he was able to catch the words Emmeryn whispered to him, Robin’s eyes narrowed as he felt her words spark something within him.</p><p>“…If you say something like that, I feel like you’re trying to provoke me.”</p><p>Emmeryn gave him a teasing smile as she began rocking back and forth against him. “And what if I am…?”</p><p>Robin lifted himself up.</p><p>“Just remember… you asked for it.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Wait…! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wai-aaAAHhaann!”</p><p>Robin hissed as he sank himself deeper inside her.</p><p>“Just a little more… relax…”</p><p>“T-There’s just, AH, n-no way-EeEIIHh?! No way that you c-aaahn…! Oohh…! OoAOHOh…!”</p><p>The tactician gave a sigh of immense satisfaction as he finally sheathed himself completely within her. The way Emmeryn was violently shaking and bucking back against him made lightning bolts of pleasure shoot up his spine.</p><p>“There…” Robin smirked, spreading Emmeryn’s legs up and into the air as he showed off where they were connected. “See for yourself…”</p><p>“Ah… ah…!”</p><p>Emmeryn’s fingers covered her face shamefully as he whispered in her ear. Slowly, she dropped her hands and gasped at what she saw.</p><p>They were sitting on the edge of the bed now, facing a large dressing mirror Emmeryn kept in her room. Robin was holding her up, using his arms to suspend her legs in the air while his hands held her head firmly in place. The position made her breasts especially prominent somehow since her body was bent over a bit, but what really had her attention fixed was the rivers of cum that were leaking from pussy and trailing down… to where Robin’s large cock was buried completely up her asshole.</p><p>Emmeryn gaped at her reflection in the mirror, almost unable to believe what she was seeing, that this was what they looked like. Her hair messy, her body covered in sweat and cum, one hole stuffed full of the tactician’s seed while the other clamped down on his girth.</p><p>“Quite a pair the two of us make, huh?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah…” Emmeryn mumbled in amazement. She never thought about what she looked like when she was awash with pleasure…</p><p>“I’m gonna start moving then.”</p><p>“Eh?! H-Hold on, at least give me a moment to-hyaaAAH!”</p><p>Gritting his teeth hard, Robin began moving his dick in and out of her ass very slowly. Getting his cock in hadn’t been too difficult, surprisingly enough… her own spunk and the juices leaking from her pussy had served as a pretty good lubricant. Looking up at the mirror, Robin grunted a laugh at how Emmeryn was handling having her ass plowed for the first time.</p><p>“Y-You really are a filthy girl, aren’t you, Emm?”</p><p>“Oooh…! Oohhaa…! UghyaaaAAA! OooaAaoOOOH”</p><p>“I mean, I suppose everything balances out in the end.” Robin mused, seeing as Emmeryn was too busy moaning to give any coherent reply. “You’re always so serene, so elegant. You’re diligent with your work, you’re firm with the council, your smile soothes everyone around you…”</p><p>“Robi-ayaaaAHH! I-I’m going craazeeaAAOoohHH!”</p><p>“Really, the ideal ruler. The immaculate Exalt of Ylisse everybody loves.”</p><p>“Ghnhaa! HyaaANN! MhaaAaa!”</p><p>“But at the same time, you’re just too… damn… lewd…!”</p><p>Feeling her constricting around him even tighter as he moved, Robin fought to keep himself under control as he pumped in and out of her. Watching the copious amount of fluid suddenly gush from her pussy, Robin shook his head.</p><p>“You came already? Geez, you really are amazing, Emm! Whether it’s handjobs, blowjobs, immediately bucking your hips the minute after you lose your virginity or cumming instantly the second you take a cock up your ass for the first time…!”</p><p>Robin kissed passionately along her neck and shoulders as he bounced her in his lap.</p><p>“As an Exalt, as a woman… there’s no one else who can compare!”</p><p>Emmeryn for her part barely heard what the tactician was saying to her. Her entire body was clenching up as she felt Robin’s cock dig into her virgin asshole. From the top of her head to the tips of her toes, every part of her was screaming in ecstasy.</p><p><em>“H-How is it possible…?”</em> Emmeryn thought hazily through the storm of pleasure. <em>“To feel this good from just my ass…?”</em></p><p>Looking at her face in the mirror, she looked so deliriously happy. Face redder than a tomato, eyes glassy and glazed, tongue hanging out and drooling onto the carpet as she came and came over and over again…</p><p>Then she reached whole new mountain of pleasure when Robin’s cum filled her ass.</p><p>Letting out a scream as she came, squirting her juices into the air, Emmeryn almost thought she was going to pass out from the pleasure.</p><p>Eventually though, she collapsed back against Robin’s chest, spots dancing across her vision as she recovered. She moaned a little as she felt Robin gingerly slipped his cock out her ass. She felt herself tip backwards as Robin leaned them both back against the bed, slowly lowering her legs and leaving her sprawled out on top of him. Rolling her head to the side, Emmeryn stuck her tongue out toward him and Robin leaned forward to suck on the pink organ and pull her gently into a kiss.</p><p>“Emm, you…” Robin kissed her softly as she laid against him. “Y-You really are, just… you’re just incredible…”</p><p>Emmeryn smiled against his mouth at the words, which were spoken with complete sincerity.</p>
<hr/><p>The tactician and the Exalt weren’t sure how much time had passed. It was still dark out, snow was still falling gently outside the room’s window. How many positions they tried, how many times they came, separately or together, it was all lost in a haze of lust and pleasure. Robin and Emmeryn were barely conscious of their movements anymore as they came together again and again and again.</p><p>It wasn’t until Robin felt Emmeryn lock her legs around his waist and when Emmeryn felt both his hands grasp and intertwine with hers that they finally stopped.</p><p>They were facing each other now, with Robin leaning above her with his hands planted on both areas next to her face staring down at her. Her blonde curls were splayed out over the pillow, and even in the room’s dim light he could make her expression out perfectly. Her red cheeks, moist lips, hazel eyes that had that same look she had when she’d kissed him under the snow…</p><p>Emmeryn gazed up at Robin, her pussy clenching tight around his cock as it kissed the back of her womb. Her hands held onto his tightly, and the way he was looking at her… it made a small smile start to spread across her cheeks. The look in his eyes… so gentle, so caring… had he looked at anyone else that way? She didn’t think so. Only with her…</p><p>Emmeryn felt tears prick the corner of her vision when she made the connection.</p><p>Only for her, he was…</p><p>And only for him, she was…</p><p>Emmeryn opened her mouth softly as the words in her heart rose up from within her.</p><p>“Robin, I…”</p><p>But then she stopped. They got caught halfway. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t speak them aloud. Even after all they’d done, she still held back.</p><p>She knew why she stopped, but would he know why? Would he understand?</p><p>Emmeryn gasped when Robin gave her a heartfelt smile.</p><p>“It’s okay, Emmeryn…”</p><p>Feeling her heart swell at his words, she reached her hands up and pulled him into a kiss.</p><p>Robin held her close as she kissed him. Of course, he knew what she wanted to say. He had to stop himself from speaking the words all night. Because as much as he wanted to confess what he felt for her, the future was too uncertain for either of them to speak such heavy words.</p><p>But Robin was fine with that.</p><p>After all, he’d seen it in her eyes. In her actions. In her smile.</p><p>The order had been all wrong, and it wasn’t a relationship he had ever imagined he wanted with the Exalt, at least not at first. In the end though, he’d gotten his wish.</p><p>He’d won Emmeryn’s heart.</p><p>But he still had a little more ways to go.</p><p>Rocking gently against each other, tactician and Exalt embraced tightly as they hit their respective peaks in perfect synch.</p>
<hr/><p>An unknowable amount of time later, Robin finally felt himself go limp inside her. Pulling out, Robin took a moment to drink in the sight before him. Quivering as she laid on her back, covered in sweat, chest heaving, tongue hanging out pathetically out, with his cum leaking from both her holes and pooling between her thighs… Emmeryn looked nothing like a proper Exalt. She looked like a woman. A woman who had been thoroughly fucked and enjoyed every second of it. It was a sight no one had ever seen from her. That no one but he would ever get to see from her.</p><p>Taking a minute to wipe the perspiration from his forehead, Robin slid down next to her. Gently pulling her body to him, Robin carefully adjusted her position against him. He settled her head against his shoulder, draped her arm over his chest, snaked one of his arms around her waist to hug her tight, and pulled the sheets over their sweaty bodies as he relaxed them into the bed. Robin heard the Exalt breath stabilize, and smiled when she snuggled against him.</p><p>“You feeling okay?” Robin asked her.</p><p>“I’m sticky, sweaty, and the entire lower half of my body feels numb.” Emmeryn informed him softly. He felt her smile into his skin. “I can’t remember any other time where I felt this amazing.”</p><p>Robin was feeling much the same. His body felt sore, but it was a comfortable kind of soreness that made his body tingle pleasantly.</p><p>“Winterstar has always been my favorite of Ylisse’s festivals.” Emmeryn whispered. “This might be my favorite Winterstar yet.”</p><p>“After today, I think it might be my favorite festival too.” Robin chuckled. “I mean, it’s the only festival I’ve really experienced since becoming a Shepherd, but I don’t think any of the other festivals can top Winterstar after what happened tonight.”</p><p>“I’m happy to hear that, especially since you said you agreed with the nobles about skipping the festival.”</p><p>“I-I didn’t exactly say that. I only said that I understood where they were coming from.” Robin protested. “After all, we…”</p><p>Robin trailed off as Emmeryn grew quiet. Trailing his fingers down her back, he spoke softly to her.</p><p>“…It wasn’t just Lissa, I know. If you wanted the festival to happen so badly, you could’ve told me.”</p><p>“You weren’t wrong though. We could’ve used the time spent on the festival preparing for the battles to come.” Emmeryn muttered. “I just… wanted to forget about the war for a little while.”</p><p>Robin didn’t reply to her words. She was being completely honest with him, as she would be from now on, venting her worries and her fears without hesitation. Because he’d managed to convince her that it was okay to be weak when she was with him.</p><p>“…I hate it, Robin. I hate war. The war my father started it… it ruined so many lives. It ended countless more. I tried… I tried so hard to prevent this. To move forward, to step over the thorns of Ylisse’s bloody past, but now… were my efforts all for nothing?”</p><p>Robin’s arms clenched tighter around her as she hissed her frustration through clenched teeth.</p><p>“I-I understand Plegia’s anger toward Ylisse. King Gangrel’s proclamation about what every Plegian citizen wants is grisly end for every Ylissean might not be as much of a hyperbole as it sounded. Many of their countrymen hate us… and when this war escalates, which I know it will, they’ll be braying for blood. My soldiers, my knights, the Shepherds… of course they’ll ride out to meet them in order to protect our country. But… but there will be so much suffering…”</p><p>Robin closed his eyes as he felt hot tears against his skin.</p><p>“A-And… I know this is selfish of me, but… w-what I fear most, isn’t what my citizens might lose, or how the Plegians’ hardships will increase… but how many of my precious people will die before this war finally ends?”</p><p>“Emmeryn…”</p><p>“It used to be more than just myself, Chrom and Lissa. They were too young to remember them, but we had cousins once. Uncles. Aunts. A mother. F-Family… now there’s just us three…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“I’m scared, Robin.” Emmeryn cried softly. “I’m so very scared. I-I was happy… things were getting better… now it’s all coming undone because I couldn’t stop it! Because all I had were words, words that were too weak to convince Plegia not to declare war!”</p><p>Robin sighed as Emmeryn sobbed in his arms. How long had she been bottling this up inside of her? How long had she spent agonizing, blaming herself for feeling like she hadn’t been a good enough leader? How long had she spent fitfully wondering how many were going to perish on the battlefield because their two nations were destined to clash until only ruins were left behind?</p><p>“What should I have done, Robin? Is there anything I could have said, any argument I could have made that would’ve appeased Plegia’s anger?”</p><p>The tactician shook his head in the negative, making Emmeryn’s teeth clench angrily.</p><p>“You may not have wanted this war, Emmeryn, but Plegia certainly did. Gangrel would have done anything to instigate it. From what I’ve seen, one way or another, this war was going to happen.”</p><p>“So… so that it then?” Emmeryn muttered. “Will Chrom’s broken and bleeding body be brought back to the palace after on terrible battle? Will I wake up one day to find Lissa’s throat slit by assassins that came for her in the night? Fredrick and Phila… will they fall from their mounts far from home and join the other corpses strewn across the battlefield?”</p><p>Emmeryn leaned up, hovering her face over his. She looked absolutely terrified.</p><p>“Will… will you disappear from my side one day?”</p><p>“No.” Robin declared with finality, reaching up and cupping her face. “I won’t let that happen.”</p><p>“Y-You can’t promise me that.” Emmeryn stuttered, shaking her head a bit. “My uncles and cousins who went to war, they all said the same thing. They wouldn’t die. They would come back. And yet-”</p><p>“I will not leave you alone in this world, Emm. Neither will Chrom, Lissa, Fredrick, Phila or anyone else precious to you. I will. Not. Let. That. Happen.”</p><p>“B-But…”</p><p>“Maybe you can’t believe me. I know it’s hard, especially when you know the realities of war. It’s a hell of a thing to promise. People will die, there’s no getting around that…”</p><p>Emmeryn shuddered.</p><p>“But at the very least, I’ll protect the people you love.”</p><p>“Or die trying, right?”</p><p>“No. I’d never make that sort of promise to you.” Robin told her, making her blink in surprise.</p><p>“…Huh?”</p><p>“How many of your knights make a pledge like that to you? I’m sure Fredrick and Phila have made some vow about laying down their lives for yours. It wouldn’t surprise me if Chrom said something similar.”</p><p>Emmeryn’s gaze fell a little at that. Looks like he’d hit the mark on that one.</p><p>“But I know that sort of declaration wouldn’t make you happy. It wouldn’t do a thing to soothe your worries. Because I know if you had your way, you wouldn’t want anyone to sacrifice their life to preserve yours. I feel the same. If Chrom, Lissa, Fredrick, or any of the other Shepherds told me that they’d sacrifice themselves to protect me, I imagine I’d get quite angry.”</p><p>Robin’s gaze steeled as he gazed into her eyes.</p><p>“…And even if it’s selfish of me, the thought of you giving up your life for anyone, it a thought too terrible to contemplate.”</p><p>“Robin…”</p><p>“So that’s why I’m not going to promise to protect the people you love at the risk of my own life. No, Emmeryn, I’m going to live for the people you care about. For the people I care about. So together we can all see the bright future that you envision for Ylisse. Because I know that any other result would just make you sad.”</p><p>Robin grinned up at her.</p><p>“I want to live for you, to be worthy of you and stand by your side through everything. That’s my wish, and my promise to you.”</p><p>Robin’s hands grew wet as Emmeryn’s tears ran down over them as the droplets fell her eyes. The Exalt began to laugh, shakily leaning down and pressing her forehead against his.</p><p>“Can… can you really make me a promise like that?” Emmeryn asked him with a shaky, hopeful smile.</p><p>“Absolutely.” Robin smiled confidently. “I won’t let anything stop me.”</p><p>“And what would you like from me in return?” Emmeryn asked softly, eyes glistening as she stared into his. “If you… really do succeed with what you’re saying, what would you have from me? If you make good on a promise like that, I’ll have to repay you somehow.”</p><p>Emmeryn’s lips ghosted against his.</p><p>“It’s only fair…”</p><p>Robin grinned at the words.</p><p>“What I want from you… once make good on my promise, there’s something that I want to tell you. I can’t say it now. Only once this war is finished… I’ll tell you. And what I want is for you to give me an honest reply when that time comes.”</p><p>Emmeryn nodded happily at that.</p><p>She knew what it was that Robin wanted to tell her.</p><p>Robin knew what her reply would be.</p><p>“What should I do until then?” Emmeryn asked him.</p><p>“…For now, just keep going on as you are. Be the exemplary Exalt everyone expects you to be. Inspire the people. Encourage your soldiers. Be a sister to Chrom and Lissa. Set an example for others, as you’ve always done before. Just… for the times when all that becomes too much for you to bear, if you ever get scared or worried for the future, let me support you. Vent to me. Shout at me. Laugh with me. Cry with me. Tell me anything you want.”</p><p>Robin rubbed the tears away from her eyes.</p><p>“Because with me, I want to you feel safe. I want you relax. I want you to dream. I want you to be happy.” Robin smiled at her. “Can you do that, Emmeryn?”</p><p>“Yes. With you…!” Emmeryn gave a joyful smile as she embraced him. “Please, stay with me, Robin…!”</p><p>“Of course.” Robin replied, holding the woman in his arms as tight as he could. “But only if you stay with me too…”</p><p>When the war was over and the Ylisse reached that peaceful future Emmeryn’s ideals illustrated, he would speak the words he felt in his soul and stand side by side with Emmeryn.</p><p>They’d be together. Always.</p><p>Robin would make sure of that.</p>
<hr/><p>Through her mask, “Marth” gazed up at the evergreen, eyes falling upon the star ornament that had been placed on top of the tree.</p><p>“…How long has it been since I’ve seen a Winterstar tree?”</p><p>For that matter, how long had it been since she’d been to a festival? Memories from her early childhood swam in her mind, and Marth felt tears prick the corner of her eyes at the feelings those memories evoked.</p><p>Marth had only arrived to the city an hour ago, and had only realized what was going on when she had stepped into Ylisstol’s main square and saw the evergreen tree. It well past midnight and the streets were almost completely empty. The only places that were still open were the bars and taverns, and even from a distance Marth could hear the sounds of people celebrating late into the night. Perhaps they’d even keep their merrymaking going until the sun rose. The Winterstar Festival was probably Ylisse’s most popular festival.</p><p>It had certainly been her favorite holiday as a child.</p><p>The swordswoman shivered as snow fell around her, and she pulled her traveling cloak higher around her neck to ward off the cold. Stepping forward, she took shelter from the sleet falling from sky underneath the branches of the evergreen tree.</p><p>“Soon…” Marth mumbled as she thought about what had brought her to the capital.</p><p>She remembered her history. Two weeks after the new year began, the Exalt would be killed by assassins and Prince Chrom would be dealt an injury that would severely cripple him, cutting the warrior prince’s strength in half.</p><p>It was why she’d hurried all the way from Ferox before the winter blizzards could strike and cut off her travel routes… because she couldn’t prevent those two tragedies if she wasn’t here to stop them.</p><p>Still, she wished that she could’ve had a little more time. Marth had debated spending another week in Ferox to continue to search for her allies… but her attempts had been fruitless. Marth hadn’t managed to find any hints regarding the whereabouts of her comrades… assuming they had even made it back with her…</p><p>Unless they showed up in Ylisstol in the next couple weeks…</p><p>“It’ll just have to be me in that case…” Marth muttered, unable to help the tremor that ran through her body at the thought.</p><p>She was scared. There was so much depending on the outcome of that night, whether or not she could save the Exalt and keep the prince safe. Not to mention the rest of the Shepherds… would her intervention put them at risk as well? What if she did more harm than good? Everything she had done until now had been leading up to this point, but if it wasn’t enough…!</p><p>A gust of wind kicked up the snow at her feet and Marth yelped when she felt slush get in her boots. Groaning to herself, Marth decided to find an inn to stay at. Camping out in the forest in weather like this was a death sentence. It would be beyond humiliating if she froze to death before she even had the chance to complete her mission.</p><p>Marth began to move forward, but stopped when she noticed something dangling in front of her face.</p><p>“Right, Winterstar had a tradition like this, didn’t it?” Marth mused, recognizing the wish tags that hung off the branches.</p><p>At the base of the evergreen’s trunk, Marth noticed a small open chest placed on top of a stone table. Stepping closer, Marth saw a pile of blank wish tags sitting in the chest and a small collection of writing utensils on the table as well.</p><p>After a moment of debate, Marth grabbed a paper tag and a pen. Writing down a wish and attaching it to a low hanging branch, Marth removed her mask and became “Lucina” once more. Clasping her hands together, she whispered an earnest prayer.</p><p>“Naga, divine Goddess, grant me strength…” Lucina whispered quietly. “Grant me the strength to save them… to save my aunt, to save my father… to save the future…!”</p><p>She had to succeed. She had to win. She HAD to change things!</p><p>“Please… let me change this world’s fate!”</p>
<hr/><p>“Wow… it’s snowing!”</p><p>Shaking snowflakes out of her blonde hair, the young woman glanced back at the ruins as she wrapped her cloak more firmly around herself.</p><p>“Yeah… I don’t recognize these ruins. Which begs the question of how I wound up here in the first place.”</p><p>No matter how much she pondered it, she couldn’t make heads or tails of the situation. All she remembered was taking an excursion with her father and his research team out to some ruins near the coast. She’d been inspecting some kind of stone monument that had glowed when she touched it… and now she was standing on the outside of completely DIFFERENT ruins in the middle of the snow.</p><p>And it was nighttime too.</p><p>Peachy.</p><p>“Man, I promised mom I’d attend that gala with her too. Now she’s gonna think I skipped out… again. This was only supposed to be a day trip!”</p><p>Her mom forgave people for most things, but even she could get angry sometimes. Her daughter's tendency to skip out on formal events was something she'd been trying to address lately. She didn't act the part of a princess very well, mostly because she preferred to walk around in dad's old coat than she did in those stuffy robes or dresses that tugged too tight around her waist.</p><p>Her little cousins mind not mind it, but given just a bit more time... they'd see too. Little Lucy was already beginning to pout whenever her aunt approached her with some new dress to wear for a noble's party.</p><p>Well, no time to think about all that. First, she had to find out where she was. Looking around, other than the ruins, there was just a whole lot of snow and not much else.</p><p>Morgan sighed to herself, squinting her eyes as she peered off farther into the distance through the snow.</p><p>“Oh, there’s a town! Looks like it’s not too long of a walk from here… snow’s not coming down too hard either, so I don’t need to camp out in these ruins after all!”</p><p>It had those weird zombie things that tried to kill her too. Sure, they burned easily, but she didn’t really feel comfortable sleeping in an area that had such dangerous wildlife.</p><p>“Now, I just hope the people in that town can tell me which direction Ylisstol is in. Am I even in Ylisse right now…?”</p><p>Mumbling to herself as she scratched the back of her left hand, which bore the Brand of the Exalt, Morgan squared her shoulders and headed off towards the town.</p><p>She just hoped her parents weren’t worrying too much about her suddenly disappearing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...Man, I need to work on my short form writing. The minimum word count for the prompts was only 3K for pete's sake! How the heck did I wind up with this behemoth? </p><p>But I just can't help myself. I NEED to have character development and plot in my writing. I get hives if I don't. Plus, I really wanted to write a good romance piece about Robin/Emmeryn. I mean, when the heck else am I gonna be able to write that pairing? I've got no good ideas for them. Not good enough that I want to write about anyway. It was also good practice for smut writing, which is something I'll eventually be including in the chapter fic I'm writing. </p><p>Seriously though, I did have a blast writing this. Glad I got your prompt, Scrib! I might've gone overboard though, I know. Hope those that actually made it through reading the whole thing enjoyed it. I hope everyone had some happy holidays and I wish you all good fortune for the coming year!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>